NO PUEDE SER!
by Garu0212
Summary: :Multi-Chapter::Mpreg::Creek/Twaig: En serio que esto no le puede estar pasando, el, Craig Tucker, pasarlo eso, es imposible. No puede ser, en primera porque es hombre, segundo ¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUEDO EMBARAZADO?. -Tweek, estoy embarazado, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo….- M por si acaso. Pasen y Lean! y Reviews! n.n
1. Confesion

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**¿Me extrañaron? X3**

**Bueno antes que nada, quiero agradecer las personas que me apoyaron en la situación que pase, en serio gracias y agradezco su apoyo y compresión :3**

**Otra cosa es que, tengo varios Multi-Chapter en mente que subir -.- lo cual es algo tedioso pero bueno. **

**Y el primero de ellos es este, un Mpreg, que tenía desde hace un tiempito. De hecho tengo otros dos en mente aparte de este.**

**Este Mpreg tuvo varias modificaciones entre ellas quien llevaba al bebe. Bueno la pareja es Creek, y créanme al principio iba a ser Tweek el embarazado, pero una persona como Tweek con sus temblores, sus paranoias y eso, no se me hace lo más apropiado en mi opinión. Y decidi poner a Craig, lo sé, es una locura pero creo que es mejor ¿no?**

**Como sea, empezando con este fic, no se cuantos capítulos vayan a ser para ser sincera, el primer capi creo que salió más o menos, y el fic no se qué tan regularmente lo actualice pero veré.**

**Bueno pues a empezar con este raro Mpreg y después me dicen que tal les pareció n.n**

**PAREJA: Creek/Twaig**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

En serio que esto no le puede estar pasando, el, Craig Tucker, pasarlo _eso_, es imposible.

De ninguna manera eso le puede estar pasando, es imposible, debe estar mal, si eso debe ser, porque confiar en algo como eso.

No puede ser, en primera porque es hombre, segundo ¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUEDO EMBARAZADO?

Craig miraba la hoja de pruebas de orina y sangre. En parte de abajo con letras mayúsculas, la palabra **POSITIVO** resaltaba con mayúsculas y en negro. Hace unos dos meses Craig empezó a sentirse mal, entre ellos teniendo vomito, mareos, asco, cansancio, etc.

Craig creía que solo era un resfriado o algo por el estilo, por lo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Su novio Tweek y sus amigos lo notaron, varias veces le repitieron que fuera la doctor, mas Craig se negaba rotundamente (tiene miedo a los hospitales, pero no lo admite). El primer mes lo supero, pero en el segundo empeoro, cada síntoma era como el doble de peor. A eso sumándole en hecho de querer ir constantemente al baño y la fatiga aumentaba cansándolo cada vez más con la escuela.

Tweek le dijo varias veces que él no tenía el problema de acompañarlo, pero Craig siempre decía que no.

Pero Tweek no se daba por vencido tan fácilmente, y como pudo y con ayuda de Clyde lo llevaron al hospital, le hicieron preguntas de rutina, le sacaron sangre, cosa que casi hace que Craig se desmaye, le tomaron muestras de orina y más.

Según el doctor, el resultado los tendrían al menos dos semanas. Craig no le quedaba de otra más que esperar.

Y ahora dos semanas después se entera de los resultados y resulta que esta embarazado.

Craig miro de nuevo la hoja '**POSITIVO**'.

Craig sonrió, tendría un hijo él y Tweek. Pero la cuestión ahora es ¿Cómo lo tomaría Tweek? Siendo honesto, Tweek en repetidas ocasiones ha dicho que odia a los niños, según lo sacan de quicio, simplemente no les gusta. Y si a Tweek no le gustan los niños ¿sería capaz de negar a su propio hijo? ¿Lo dejaría a él solo y a su hijo?

El tono de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Tweek.

_De: Tweek_

_Para: Craig_

Hola Craig, ¿ya tienes los resultados? ¿Qué dicen?

Craig solo soltó una risita, Tweek siempre se preocupa por su bienestar. Con un suspiro, de seguro que cuando le diga no lo tomara muy bien y terminara solo. Se esforzó por pensar en lo mejor y respondió al mensaje.

_De: Craig_

_Para: Tweek_

Puedes venir a mi casa, necesito decirte algo importante

Respondió lo más rápido que pudo y envió el mensaje. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso de lo que Tweek le dirá.

_De: Tweek_

_Para: Craig_

¿Paso algo malo? ¿Está todo bien Craig?

Craig solo rodo los ojos y respondió rápidamente.

_De: Craig_

_Para: Tweek _

Solo ven, la casa está abierta, pasa a mi habitación en cuanto llegues, Craig

Cerró su celular y la hoja con los resultados la doblo y se recostó en su cama hasta que Tweek llegara. Cada minuto era una locura, tener que decirle esto no será nada fácil. El click de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Escucho como alguien subía las escaleras. Sus padres no estaban salieron de viaje con una semana, se hubieran llevado a Craig de no ser por su '_estado_'.

Tweek toco la puerta antes de entrar.

-Pasa- fue lo único que dijo Craig.

Tweek entro hacia la habitación encontrando al pelinegro recostado en su cama. Tweek llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, su típica camisa verde mal abotonada y encima un suéter de botones color negro. Tweek se acerco al pelinegro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Pa-paso algo con los re-resultados Craig Ngh!- dijo Tweek con un tono de preocupación. Craig lo miro un momento, se incorporo quedando sentado igual que Tweek. Lo tomo de sus mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Tweek se sorprendió un poco pero correspondió con cariño.

-Tweek, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, yo siempre te amare, y no te obligare a nada de que no quieras hacer, de acuerdo, yo te amo y aceptare tu decisión- la voz de Craig se empezaba a quebrar de poco a poco.

-¿Qué paso ngh Craig? ¿No vas a morir a si? ¿Dime qué pasa?- Tweek había tomado del rostro a Craig y con sus pulgares limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Craig puso sus manos encima de las de Tweek, y las retiro de su rostro. Tomo la mano de derecha de Tweek y la coloco sobre su vientre algo abultado y con la voz aun quebraba dijo

-Tweek, estoy embarazado estoy esperando un hijo tuyo….-

* * *

**Y queda n.n**

**Bueno este es solo el primer capi, y hasta con suspenso los deje X3**

**El siguiente capi lo subiré pronto, veré si el fin de semana puedo, si no me dejan mucha tarea claro. Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hacen saber por un review.**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos n.n**


	2. Discusion y Arrepentimiento

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic y espero que les guste y las que se quedaron con ganas de saber que paso **

**Sin más les dejo el capi**

**ADVERTENCIAS: solo mención de aborto, por parte de Tweek u-u**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Tweek no podía creer lo que Craig le dijo…

Es decir, Craig NO PUEDE ESTAR EMBARAZADO… es simple imposible, una locura, pero Craig NUNCA diría algo así…

Tweek retiro su mano rápidamente del vientre de Craig. No lo podía entender y no quería entender que pasaba, PERO NECESITABA SABER QUE PASABA!

-Pero… c-como… es imposible, n-no puedes, eres hombre, los hombres no se embarazan, c-como te em-embarazaste- Tweek de verdad que no le había caído muy bien la noticia, estaba enojado, confundido, pero en especial enojado.

Craig en cambio, le dolió la forma en la que Tweek reacciono. Sabía que reaccionaria así, después de todo conocía muy bien a Tweek, y sabía que este tipo de reacción de él era de esperar.

-Yo...Yo no lo sé… quiero decir…. Yo tampoco sé porque paso esto…- Craig tenia la mirada en el suelo, no podía mirar a Tweek, simplemente no podía.

Tweek en cambio, tampoco miraba al pelinegro, su vista estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus temblores simplemente habían desaparecido con la noticia.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, un incomodo silencio, solo entre ellos dos. Craig tenía una mano sobre su casi abultado vientre y su mirada seguía en el suelo. Tweek en cambio tenía el ceño fruncido, y seguía sin mirar a Craig.

Después de unos momentos de momento de silencio, el silencio se rompió por el rubio.

-B-bueno… s-solo hay dos opciones… puedes terminar el em-embarazo y dar en adopción al b-bebe o….- otro silencio se produjo. Craig al escuchar las palabras del rubio temió lo peor, no escuchar lo que se imaginaba…

-O p-puedes abortar- con eso finalizo el rubio, por fin mirando al pelinegro.

-No- sentencio y dijo como última palabra Craig

-¿Q-que?-

-He dicho que no Tweek, tendré este bebe, te guste o no- Craig le dirigió una mirada de ira a Tweek, pero en esa mirada se podía distinguir que estaba dolido.

-Yo te dije que… no me podía encargar de este bebe, yo te amo, y no te voy a obligar a nada de esto, si no quieres cuidarlo y apoyarme, está bien… lo entiendo- dijo Craig.

Tweek se llevo las manos hacia su cabello soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

-C-Craig escucha- empezó Tweek

-No Tweek, tu escucha- Craig lo interrumpió- no pienso abortar este bebe, me oyes, este bebe, es una vida, un ser vivo que ni siquiera a conocido el mundo, un producto de nuestro amor, de una de las tantas noches en las que demostramos nuestro amor, esto es nuestro amor Tweek, es algo nuestro, tuyo y mío- Craig empezó a acercarse de nuevo a Tweek y volvió a colocar la mano de Tweek en su vientre y con una ligera sonrisa continuo- De verdad crees que seré capaz de matar a nuestro hijo Tweek, crees que si hago eso seguiré como si nada hubiera pasado, CLARO QUE NO! Estaría matando algo nuestro, tu sangre y mi sangre Tweek… no sería capaz de perdonarme nunca si hago eso- finalizo Craig

Tweek estaba en shock con las palabras de Craig. Tenía razón. Solo eso tenía razón. Entonces empezó a reflexionar las palabras de Craig. Un ser vivo, una personita que ni siquiera ha salido al mundo, una personita creada en esas noches de amor y pasión de él y Craig. Un ser vivo, una parte de él y Craig. Las lagrimas se habían formado en los ojos verdes de Tweek, no podía creer que había pensado en querer matar a SU HIJO! DE EL Y CRAIG! Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, se abalanzo encima de Craig, abrazándolo, poniendo si cabeza en su pecho, soltándose a llorar por lo ocurrido.

Craig sonrió, había convencido a Tweek, lo cual era casi imposible, una vez que Tweek toma una decisión es difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero esta vez lo había logrado. Craig correspondió al abrazo, abrazando protectoramente a Tweek.

-P-p-perdóname C-Craig- sollozaba Tweek en su pecho- en serio, l-lo siento mucho, n-nunca quise decir eso, en s-serio lo siento- Tweek levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos negros de Craig- no tome e-en cuenta tus sen-sentimientos, yo te amo, y…y amare a este bebe t-también- Tweek empezó a sonreír. Deshizo el abrazo y se limpio las lagrimas- pro-prometo ser el mejor p-padre, lo juro, no le faltara nada a este be-bebe, ya lo veras- dijo Tweek

Craig estaba feliz, y sin poder evitarlo tampoco también lloro

-Gracias Tweek, en serio gracias- Craig se inclino y rozo sus labios con los de Tweek y se dieron un suave pero dulce beso.

…_**.****….****….****….****…..****…..****….**_

Craig y Tweek se encontraban acostados y abrazados en la cama del pelinegro. Tweek detrás de Craig y con sus delgados brazos rodeado la cintura de Craig y sus manos y el abultado vientre del pelinegro. Ambos solos, disfrutando del silencio y disfrutando la compañía del uno al otro. Tweek había quedado en quedase a dormir con Craig en su casa, aprovechando la ausencia de los padres del pelinegro.

Craig estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero Tweek tenía que romper ese silencio.

-O-oye Craig, ¿y el doctor que te dijo?- es era la pregunta del rubio.

Craig solo escucho la pregunta pero ni siquiera se volteo a verlo.

-Decirme que- dijo medio adormilado

-P-pues no se- Tweek se encogió de hombros y levanto la vista para ver a Craig. Craig pareció pensarlo un instante para luego responder.

-Solo me dijo que síntomas tendría, que dejara de fumar, beber y mas y que tomara vitaminas- fue la simple respuesta de Craig.

-¿Y-y que síntomas tendrás?- pregunto de nuevo Tweek.

-Pues… nauseas en las mañanas, cambios de humor, estaré más cansado de lo normal, tendré más sueño, mas hambre- finalizo Craig. Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza y recostó su cabeza en el cuello de Craig.

-C-Craig?- volvió a preguntar de nuevo Tweek. Cuando Craig había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

-Hmmm?- fue lo único que contesto Craig.

-T-te amo Craig- Tweek beso la mejilla del pelinegro.

Craig soltó una risita y dijo

-Yo también Tweek, ahora duerme- dijo Craig ya cansado de tanta plática. Tweek sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bu-buenas noches ngh Craig-

-noches Tweek-

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capi de este fic n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no me lo hacen saber a través de un review. Si hay un error, me disculpo **

**Gracias por leer y nos leemos después **

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	3. Nauses Mañaneras y Miedos

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Aquí les dejo el tercer capi de este raro Mpreg, no soy muy buena en el tema, y eso que he leído varios Mpreg de distintas parejas, créanme intento esforzarme **

**Bueno sin más les dejo con el capi tres, espero que lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Tweek se encontraba profundamente dormido, de no ser por unos ruidos extraños. Tweek rueda por la cama, solo para encontrar que el lado de Craig esta vacio y frio.

Tweek extrañado y preocupado, se incorpora, preguntándose donde esta Craig.

Con el ceño levemente fruncido, lentamente se sienta en la cama, estirándose en el proceso. De pronto ve a la ventana y se podía ver una leve luz tenue, y al juzgar por la luz de la mañana diría que no son mas de las 6:40am.

Se rasca un poco los ojos, antes, de nuevo, de escuchar un sonido del cual lo despertó que al parecer venían del cuarto del baño. Camino con algo de flojera hacia el baño, la puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que se asoma a ver que pasa.

Y cuando entro, lo que encontró fue a Craig que estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro, casi abrazándolo. Tweek frunce un poco el ceño mientras se acerca a Craig y se arrodilla a su lado, con una mano empujando sus negros cabellos hacia atrás y con la otra frota levemente su espalda.

El rubio se quedo así unos momentos antes de pararse de nuevo para ir por un vaso de agua. Craig le había dicho la noche anterior que este era uno de los síntomas de su _embarazo_.

-GAH!- Tweek casi tira el vaso con agua que era para Craig, al escuchar como el pelinegro volvía a recargarse contra el inodora para vomitar. Tweek sujeta firmemente el vaso y se vuelve arrodillar junto a Craig para volver a frotar suavemente su espalda.

Tal vez esto sea lo más incomodo que Tweek haya tenido que hacer, digo estar frente a tu pareja ayudándole con las 'nauseas del embarazo', no era algo muy cómodo que digamos. Pero Craig necesitaba un poco de ayuda en esos momentos, y Tweek prometió ayudar a Craig en todo lo que necesitara, y el haría lo posible con tal de que Craig se sienta mejor.

Cuando por fin termina el pelinegro, Tweek le entrega el vaso con agua y mira como Craig la bebe lentamente. Su cara se transforma en preocupación mientras le frotaba la espalda en círculos.

Craig nota esto y deja de toma el pequeño vaso con agua. Con un pequeño pero audible 'Gracias', Craig jala la cadena del inodoro, baja la tapa y se sienta en el.

Trataba de regular su respiración y se masajeaba levemente el estomago. Después de recuperarse un poco, aclara su garganta y se dirige a Tweek.

-Hey, no te preocupes, esto me ha estado pasando desde hace casi dos meses- decía Craig con una leve sonrisa- no te preocupas ¿ok? Esto va a seguir… supongo unos meses más, esto es totalmente normal, no hay necesidad de preocuparse-

Tweek solo empieza a temblar

-GAH! Como no qu-quieres que me pre-preocupe, sé que no te gusta que me preocupe, pero ¡esto es malo sabes! Prometí cuidarte a ti y al bebe, y si para eso tengo que preocuparme el resto de mi vida lo hare- Tweek solo se para y sale del baño para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación de Craig.

Tweek se dirige hacia la habitación y se recuesta en la cama. De veras que Craig a veces es muy necio y frustrante! Hace que Tweek pierda la paciencia a veces. Escucha como unos pasos se aproximan a la habitación de Craig, pero Tweek solo los ignora y cierra los ojos para intentar reconciliar el sueño.

Craig sube a la cama y rodea con sus brazos la delgada cintura de Tweek y lo atrae hacia su pecho, atrayéndolo más cerca de él. Tweek solo seguía 'durmiendo' intentando ignorar los besos del pelinegro en su cuello.

-Ni cre-creas que así te perdonare, a-aun sigo enojado contigo-

Craig se ríe ante la actitud del rubio, se supone que el de los cambios de humor sea él, no Tweek. Craig levanta un poco la cabeza y besa la mejilla de Tweek.

-Vamos Tweek, lo siento ok? Es solo que me preocupa que te preocupes por mi- Tweek solo ríe ante esto, haciendo que Craig también riera un poco- tu sabes que no me gusta que te preocupes, y si tu te preocupas, me preocupas y preocupas al bebe ¿sabes?- Tweek solo se voltea y rodea el cuello de Craig para después darle un besos en los labios.

Ambos se separan y se quedan así, abrazados el uno al otro intentando reconciliar el sueño. Pero eso se ve imposible cuando Craig empieza a hablar

-Sabes, tengo miedo- Tweek solo se sorprende ante esto y mira a Craig a los ojos- tengo miedo de saber cómo reaccionaran mis padres-

Entonces Tweek entendió su preocupación.

-Le costó trabajo a mi papa entender lo nuestro, para q' ahora le diga que estoy embarazado- Craig suspira- te mentiría si te digo que no tengo miedo-

-Veras que todo saldrá bi-bien Craig, lo prometo- Tweek le dio un beso en los labios- veras que todo sa-saldrá bien ngh, digo de seguro mis papas lo tomaran muy bien, ellos te tiene cariño y te quieren y si algo sale mal, tendremos a ellos como apoyo ngh, ok?-

-De seguro, lo más probable es que me eche de la casa, ¿A dónde iré?-

-Pu-puedes venir conmigo, ya te dije, mis padres lo entenderán a la perfección, tenemos todo resuelto ngh Craig, ahora deja de preocuparte, que pre-preocupas al bebe- Tweek sonríe levemente y pone una mano sobre el vientre de Craig.

-Te amo Tweek- dice Craig mientras se inclina un poco hacia abajo.

-Yo ta-tambien Te amo ngh Craig- Tweek se inclina hacia arriba y hacia poder cerrar el espacio entre ellos y darse un suave y dulce beso, para después volver a dormir.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capi tres n.n**

**Decidi escaparme un rato de mis tareas y traeres el capi 3, espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n**

**Si cometí algún error, me lo hacen saber para así corregirlo :3**

**Bueno sin más me despido y las espero en el siguiente capi ;33**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos :)**


	4. Ultrasonido y Los Padres De Tweek

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aprovechando que no tengo ánimos de hacer nada, y siendo mi cumpleaños, en verdad no quiero hacer nada, decidi escribir el siguiente capi de este Mpreg, espero que les este gustando, este fic creo que será el que más actualicé por el momento. **

**Y como dice el titulo un ultrasonido y la plática pero con los padres de Tweek**

**Ah y otra cosa antes de leer, les dejo un video que les ayudara como es exactamente el ultrasonido que le hicieron a Craig, espero que les ayude.**

**-watch?v=8w7yMpNktEg**

**Es en YouTube n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

La última vez que Craig fue al médico (que más bien lo obligaron) a sacar sus estudios, le habían dicho que tenía 8 semanas de embarazo, por lo tanto ahora debe estar de 10 semanas.

Hoy tenía su segunda cita con su 'ginecóloga' (si es mujer) y según le dijo su doctora le haría un ultrasonido.

Al principio Craig no quería ir, quiero decir estar un hospital no le agrada para nada, y más si iba solo, pero después de lo sucedido con Tweek y arreglar las cosas, se sentí un poco más seguro, solo un poco.

Aunque bueno aun faltaba preguntar a Tweek si quería ir o no

…**.**

Era lunes en la mañana, lo cual es malo para Craig, ya que solo quería quedarse a dormir, pero no. Tweek lo había estado intentado levantarlo desde las 6:00 de la mañana, pero Craig ni se movía.

Desde que Craig le había dicho a Tweek de su embarazo, Tweek aprovecho la ausencia de los padres de Craig para quedarse ahí con él. Sus padres habían dicho una semana pero se quedaron dos semanas de vacaciones.

Alcanzaron a llegar justo a tiempo a la preparatoria South Park, justo cuando sonó el timbre. Durante el resto de las clases, Craig se la pasaba dormido, no podía evitarlo, lo único que quería era dormir, mientras Tweek intentaba hacerlo posible para que no atraparan a Craig dormido y lo mandaran a dirección o algo así.

Durante el almuerzo, fue más o menos, o bueno no tanto para Craig, ya que hoy en el almuerzo había tacos, algo muy bueno al parecer de Clyde, pero para Craig era asqueroso.

De solo pensar en la carne, la grasa de la tortilla, simplemente le daba asco. Miro su plato y lo aparto lejos de él. Después dirigió su vista a Clyde quien comía felizmente de esos tacos.

-¿Cómo puedes comer eso?- pregunta Craig mirando a Clyde- es asqueroso

Clyde se sorprendió por esto al igual que Token, que comía lo mismo que Clyde. Craig nunca se fijaba y le importaba un bledo lo que comieran o hicieran lo demás, por eso ese simple comportamiento les extraño.

-De ninguna manera Craig- dice Clyde mientras lo intensamente- y no vuelvas a insultar a los tacos ¿entiendes? ¿Te vas a comer eso?- dice al final con una mirada curiosa

Craig solo pone los ojos y le enseña el dedo medio- no definitivamente no- Craig empuja el plato hacia Clyde- puedes quedártelos.

Tweek llega después y se sienta al lado de Craig. H-hola lo siento por llegar tarde-

-Tarde, ya casi acaba el receso Tweek- dice Craig de manera enojada- estas más que tarde-

Tweek sonríe- Vamos no te pongas así de enojón- Tweek le estira una bolsa café- olvidaste t-tu almuerzo en casa-

Tweek ve como se le iluminan los ojos a Craig. Por andarse levantando tarde a Craig se le había olvidado su almuerzo, Tweek se lo había preparado ya que creía que la comida de la cafetería no era la más adecuada para el bebe. Y Craig estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Craig solo toma la bolsa y saca su almuerzo- Gracias Tweek, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-

Clyde y Token solo ven la extraña escena frente a ellos, algo pasa entre Tweek y Craig que ellos no quieren que sepan pero pronto lo sabrán.

…**.**

Más tarde ese día, después de la escuela, Craig y Tweek se dirigían al hospital 'Paseo al Infierno'. Craig se veía algo nervioso. En primera odiaba los hospitales, en segunda, por primera vez vería a su bebe, el de él y Tweek.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras antes de llegar y entrar. Tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, esperando a que llamaran a Craig para su turno. Craig se removía incomodo en su asiento. Su pie derecho de movía de arriba abajo en un ritmo rápido. Miro a todos lados y decidió ver a unas mujeres sentadas a sus lados. Se veían tranquilas y sus vientres se veían grandes. Craig se preguntaba si así se vería en unos meses. De pronto vio a Tweek, estaba leyendo una revista vieja, se veía muy tranquilo. Tweek descubrió que solo tomando café descafeinado lo tranquilizaba tanto como el café cafeinado, solo que no tenia tanto temblor y sus ruidos desaparecía, solo los decía de vez en cuando.

-Craig Tucker- llamo una de las enfermaras, haciendo que Craig saliera de sus pensamientos y se pusiera más nervioso.

-Va-vamos- Tweek tomo la mano de Craig y siguieron a la enfermera a una sala del hospital.

-En un momento vendrá la doctora a atenderlos- dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa dejando al rubio y al pelinegro en la habitación. Craig se había sentado y Tweek solo daba vuelas en la habitación mirando cada cosa.

Pronto la puerta se abrí revelando a una joven de unos 19 o 20 años, de pelo castaño corto hasta el cuello, pero un copete que tapaba un de sus ojos, era algo rellenita y tenía unos lentes cuadrados rojos. Sonriente se acerco a su paciente.

-Hola Craig, un gusto verte otra vez- estiro su mano para saludar al pelinegro- ¿y el es?- dijo la castaña al ver al rubio.

-El es Tweek mi novio, Tweek ella es la Dr. Varela, la que me atendió la otra vez, es la doctora que me atenderá a partir de ahora- Craig los presenta, Tweek estira su mano y la estrecha con la de la doctora.

-Un gusto-

-E-el placer es mío-

-Bien empecemos-

La doctora empezó por revisar a Craig en su peso y altura, para después proseguir a medir el vientre del pelinegro.

-Vas muy bien Craig, creció al menos casi 2 pulgadas más de la última revisión- decía la doctora en lo que anotaba en su libreta- ahora por favor quítate tu chaqueta y recuéstate en la camilla- dice la doctora

Craig solo asiente con la cabeza y dice lo que le dijo la doctora. Craig se quita la chaqueta, se la da a Tweek y se acuesta en la camilla. Tweek se encuentra al lado de él.

La doctora preparaba la máquina para el ultrasonido y saca una especie de gel. Craig y Tweek solo veían lo hacia la doctora.

-Bien Craig, levanta tu camisa casi hasta tu pecho- Craig obedece y levanta su camisa.

-¿Emocionado?- Craig se dirige a Tweek-

-De-demasiado diría yo- Tweek sostiene la mano de Craig, en lo que la doctora esparce el frio gel sobre el estomago de Craig. Empieza a mover la maquina expandiendo el gel y buscando al pequeño bebe.

-Bueno solo miren hacia la pantalla y podrán ver cuando salga-

Craig y Tweek asienten nerviosamente y miran a la pantalla, sus manos entrelazándose nerviosamente. La doctora mueve la maquina buscando al bebe. Cuando de pronto aparece. Tweek y Craig se sorprendieron, el bebe se veía tan pequeño, tenía la forma de un bebe. La doctora les iba diciendo en donde estaba la cabeza, su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernitas. En la pantalla se veía al bebe como claramente movía sus brazos y piernas. Tweek solo veía la imagen, nunca creyó que así se vería un bebe, tenía que admitirlo se veía hermoso.

-Tweek ¿estás bien?- pregunto Craig al ver como Tweek seguía viendo la pantalla pero ahora con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Si- si estoy bien…. Solo… Wow, no puedo creer que ese es nuestro bebe-

De pronto la habitación se lleno de un sonido, como alas de mariposa, muy rápidos pero a la vez suaves.

-Y ese es el corazón del pequeño, fuerte y sano- Dijo la doctora. Craig se llevo la mano a la boca, estaba feliz, ni siquiera podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro y no quería quitársela.

La doctora le dio indicaciones a Craig de cómo cuidarse, unas pastillas para su embarazo, su próxima cita. Además de también decirle como será este mes con el bebe, entre ello que sintiera como el bebe se mueve, pero no lo suficiente para que Tweek lo sienta.

…**.**

El camino a casa de Tweek fue tranquilo, Tweek conducía (el carro es de Craig, pero Tweek se preocupa por Craig y ahora el conduce) y Craig sostenía las fotos del ultrasonido. Ahí se podía observar al pequeño bebe. Las imágenes eran negras, al contrario del ultrasonido que las imágenes eran un tono azulado.

Llegaron a casa de Tweek, donde los padres de Tweek los recibieron.

-Me alegro que llegaran chicos, ¿Hoy te quedaras a dormir Craig?- dijo la madre de Tweek. Los padres de Tweek, al contrario de los padres de Craig, se tomaron la noticia de su noviazgo muy bien. Querían a Craig como su fuera su hijo. Craig sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza- Bien avisare a tu casa- y con eso la mujer castaña se retiro.

El padre de Tweek les ofreció una taza de café. Pero Craig la rechazo, según la doctora eso es dañino. El padre de Tweek, lo miro extrañado, ya que nunca le había negado una taza de café.

Pronto la madre de Tweek se acerco a la sala con los muchachos.

-¿Tweek que tienes allí?- señalo la mujer castaña un pequeño sobre amarillo con el nombre de Craig.

-Te-tenemos algo que de-decirles- dijo con seriedad Tweek mirando a sus padres. Estos solo prestaron atención a los chicos.

* * *

**Y aquí le corto XD**

**Wow… salió largo el capi **

**La verdad estoy cansada y me duele la espalda de no mas estar aquí sentada en la cocina de mi casa XD**

**Como habrán notado, o tal vez no, la doctora Varela soy yo! X3 **

**La verdad siempre quise estar en un fic y esta es la oportunidad perfecta y en otros dos Mpreg también seré la doctora **

**Espero que les haya gustado, este fic también lo actualizare esta semana, ya que el lunes que viene, o al menos eso dijo la dirección, tengo exámenes, pero no estoy muy segura, pero mejor quiero prevenir, así que mañana subo el siguiente capi, espero que les haya gustado y las veo en el siguiente capi **

**No olviden dejar sus reviews, opiniones y demás.**

**Ah! Antes de irme, les tengo una pregunta, ya se acerca el capi en donde se dice el sexo del bebe, y yo les pregunto qué quieren **

**¿NIÑO o NIÑA? **

**En mi opinión yo quiero que tengan un NIÑO pero también quiero su opinión.**

**Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews o me mandan un PM, tal vez en el siguiente capi haga una encuesta en mi perfil, pero ya veré. **

**No olviden dejar sus opiniones**

**Y si hay un error, me disculpo pero en serio que estoy cansada para ver por segunda vez todo lo qu escribi.**

**Y alguien por favor me dice como se llaman los papas de Tweek, no tengo ni idea de como se llaman, asi que ¿una ayudadita? y si se puede tambien los de Craig please n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos n.n**


	5. Platica y El Bebe Se Mueve

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el dejo el quinto capi de este Mpreg.**

**Bueno antes de que lean tengo que decir que mañana no tengo clases :DDD**

**Es genial X33 así podre actualizar esto otra vez, bueno mientras ustedes leen esto, yo me iré a leer los fics, que ustedes lindas me dedicaron y uno que otro por hay XDDD**

**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus review n.n**

**DISCALIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Los padres de Tweek no creían lo que escuchaban pero era cierto. Tweek y Craig les habían platicado acerca del embarazo de Craig, y además de demostrarle las fotografías del ultrasonido.

Richard, el padre de Tweek, caminaba en frente del sofá, donde Craig y Tweek estaban sentados siguiéndolo con la mirada. Tweek solo lo observaba nervioso. Les habían contado todo, incluso se lo mostraron con el ultrasonido que tenía el nombre de Craig.

Marian, la madre de Tweek, estaba sentada en el sillón, observaba detenidamente el ultrasonido. Ella estaba feliz por su hijo y Craig, pero aun faltaba al opinión de su esposo, el cual no había dijo nada por 10 minutos.

No parecía enfadado, ni decepcionado, solo muy, muy confundido. Tweek aprieta un poco la mano de Craig, quien seguía tranquilo esperando la reacción de su 'suegro'. Craig al sentir el apretón en su mano, mira a Tweek y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Craig estaba seguro que sus suegros los aceptarían, los que de verdad debía tener miedo son sus padres, pero sus suegros no. Craig los conocía bien, al igual que Tweek, pero Tweek estaba muriéndose de nervios, pero lo cual Craig decidió hablar.

Richard se detiene en frente de los chicos, mirándolos.

-Bueno, en serio, Richard- decía Craig poniendo los ojos- podría decir algo ya, Tweek está muy nervioso, esperando.

Richard suspira- y que quieres que diga Craig, yo creía que no tenía que preocuparme por esto contigo, quiero decir, no todos los días viene tu hijo gay con su pareja diciendo que está embarazada!-

Tweek se relaja un poco y afloja el agarre de la mano de Craig.

-¿E-estas enojado?- pregunta Tweek.

Richard de nuevo suspira, esta vez mirando a su hijo

-No es que este enojado- dice mirando a Tweek- es solo un poco decepcionado, solo tienes 16 y Craig 17 y ya va a ser padres. Pero digo tu no sabía que Craig podía quedar embarazado, así que no te culpo de no usar protección. A veces los chicos son algo irresponsable- finalizo Richard con una sonrisa.

Craig miro a Tweek con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Tu mismo lo dijiste, no había de que preocuparse-

-Sí, si, como digas- dice Richard restándole importancia

-Ustedes son los chicos más maduros que conozco así que confiamos en ustedes- dice por primera vez Marian- Además cuidar a un bebe implica mucha responsabilidad y demás, pero tendrá nuestro apoyo en todo lo que necesiten-

Tweek solo se levanta y abraza a sus padres, feliz de que hayan aceptado la noticia con gusto. Poco después Craig hace lo mismo feliz de que sus suegros aceptaran la noticia con alegría. Solo faltaban sus padres.

…

Más tarde todos tomaron la cena, hablaron de varias cosas, pero hablaron mas del embarazo de Craig. La madre de Tweek, Marian, era la emocionada de la noticia.

Ella siempre quiso tener nietos, pero al enterarse de que su hijo era gay, creyó que esa posibilidad era imposible y decidió olvidarse de eso, pero ahora de que Craig y Tweek tendrían un hijo biológico, esa idea de ser abuela regreso.

Según Craig sus padres regresaban mañana por la tarde, y su hermana Rubí, que paso esos días en casa de una amiga, también regresaría, seria la oportunidad perfecta para decirles. Solo esperaba que no lo tomaran a mal. Su madre creía que lo tomaría bien, al igual que la madre de Tweek, ella ha querido nietos o nietas, y tal vez saber que Craig tendrá un hijo le alegre, su hermana, bueno a su hermana le gustan los niños, eso lo ha dejado en claro varias veces, así que sabría que la noticia le caería bien, en cambio su papa, no sabría como se lo tomaría, tal vez no lo tome bien a la primera, pero tal vez y llegue a cambiar de opinión.

Después de la cena, Craig y Tweek se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio para darse un merecido descanso.

Craig estaba acostado en la cama de Tweek después de su ducha, mientras Tweek se daba una ducha.

Craig miraba el techo de la habitación, aun pensando en lo que diría su padre, no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, simplemente no podía. Así que como único remedio saco su celular y audífonos y escucho algo de música, Craig era de la clase de chicos que no dejaban de escuchar música, no importaba el momento siempre escuchaba música. Pero ahora con lo paso no se había dado la tarea de ni siquiera sacar su música.

Saco su audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar música, se coloco los audífonos y coloco sus manos en su vientre disfrutando de la canción.

-_Too bad, forget it, cause there's Al Capone in it, So sad, you regret, cause the man is out tonight_- cantaba Craig al ritmo de la canción

-_Should have told, nobody ever should talk about this-_

Cuando de repente lo sintió.

Un aleteo, muy suave y como cosquillas, pero es un aleteo.

'_El bebe se mueve'_ pensó Craig. Se incorporo de inmediato quedando sentado con la espalda recargada contra la cabecera. Coloco de nuevo sus manos en su vientre y lo volvió a sentir. La doctora le dijo que ya podía sentir los movimientos del bebe. Se sentía como si fueran _mariposas en el estomago_.

Craig no pudo evitar sonreír le gustaba esa sensación. Mantuvo sus manos un momento más, cuando una idea cruzo su cabeza.

-_And now I scream, nobody should be treated this way, I get in my getaway, after the scary might just say_- volvió a cantar Craig la canción y volvió a sentir esa sensación.

Craig rio, al parecer al bebe le gustaba la canción o tal vez su voz. Siguió cantando y sintiendo al bebe.

Tweek entro a la habitación y encontró a Craig cantando en voz casi baja y con sus manos en su vientre. Tweek llevaba puesta su pijama, se acerco y se sentó al lado de Craig. Craig dejo de cantar y lo vio.

-¿Por qué cantas?- pregunto Tweek. Craig solo sonrió de nuevo.

-Es… el bebe, el bebe se mueve si canto- dijo Craig con una sonrisa. Tweek se sorprendió y se acerco a Craig.

-¿Pu-puedo sentir?- pregunto Tweek. Craig lo miro y tomo su mano y la coloco en su vientre. Craig volvió a cantar y sonrió de nuevo. Pero Tweek no

-No siento nada- dijo Tweek, un poco triste

Craig dejo de cantar y lo miro- Tal vez, aun no puedas sentirlo, tal vez tengas que esperara una semanas mas- dijo Craig con un poco de tristeza también. Tweek solo sonrió, quería sentir al bebe, pero para eso tendría que esperar.

-N-no importa esperare lo que tenga que esperar- dijo el rubio y se estiro para besar a Craig. Estaba triste por no sentir el bebe, pero cuando llegue ese momento será el más feliz de su vida.

* * *

**Y termina :333**

**¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Bien, bueno, mal, más o menos?**

**La canción que canta Craig era 'Al Capone' de Michael Jackson, una canción que por el momento no dejo de escuchar, la recomiendo es muy buena :333**

**Dejen sus reviews y si tienen dudas no duden en hacerlas**

**Y la pregunta sigue abierta ¿Qué quieren? ¿NIÑO O NIÑA? **

**Espero sus reviews y las veo mañana en el siguiente capi n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	6. Los Padres De Craig y Amor Familiar

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Bueno antes que nada, quiero aclarar algo. No sé si la mayoría se lo ha preguntado o no quieren preguntar, pero aclarare una duda.**

**¿Cómo quedo embarazado Craig?**

**Bueno la forma en la Craig quedo embarazado, es que Craig, es hermafrodita, pero todos, o no todos, sabemos que los hermafroditas no pueden embarazarse, pero Craig si puede ya que él tiene un raro gen que le ayuda a tener hijos, es uno de los pocos hombres en el mundo que pueden. Tweek no tiene este gen ni nada por el estilo, por lo tanto el no puede tener hijos.**

**Creo yo que aclarada la situación, podemos continuar n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Craig se entero que estaba embarazado. Los padres de Tweek tomaron muy bien la noticia de su embarazo. Pero ahora era hora de decirles a sus padres. Sus padres habían llegado ayer por la noche, un poco antes de que la mama de Tweek hablara a su casa.

No lo iba negar, tenía miedo, sabía que su mama lo apoyaría, pero su padre era otra cosa. Solo esperaba que no se lo tome a mal o algo por el estilo.

…

Después de la escuela Craig y Tweek se dirigieron a la casa de Craig, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Mama?- Craig entra a la casa. Tweek estaba detrás de él. Al principio nadie responde, Craig iba a volver a gritar otra vez, pero de la cocina sale un mujer rubia.

-Craig!- la mujer corre a abrazar a su hijo- tanto tiempo Craig.

-Mama, solo fueron, que, ¿2 semanas?- Craig le devuelve el abrazo. Tweek solo observaba la escena.

-Tweek!- la mujer rubia se vuelve hacia el menor y también lo abraza- Ho-hola señor Tucker-

-Tweek sabes que puedes llamarme Beatriz- se separa la rubia, para después volver hacia su hijo

-¿Y papa?- pregunto Craig

-Oh! Fue al trabajo por un momento, vendrá más tarde, estaba preparando la cena ¿Te quedaras a cenar Tweek?- pregunto la mujer antes de entrar a la cocina-

-Cla-claro seño- digo Beatriz- corrigió rápidamente Tweek.

-Bien, pueden subir a tu habitación Craig, cuando este la comida les hablo- dijo por ultimo la mujer antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Craig y Tweek subieron a la habitación y se quedaron ahí esperando la cena.

….

Craig se encontraba acostado en su cama escuchando música y Tweek estaba en la computadora del pelinegro buscando algo.

-¡CHICOS LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- gritaron desde abajo

Tweek se levanto del escritorio y se acerco a Craig. Este solo lo vio y se retiro los audífonos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Wow… te luciste ma- dijo Craig como cumplido

-Gracias hijo- dijo la rubia mientras ponía un plato con comida enfrente de Craig.

Poco después llegaron su hermana Rubí y su papa.

-Hola Craig- dijo su hermana

-Hola- Craig dijo con una suave sonrisa que su hermana correspondió al instante. Craig y Rubí no eran muy unidos que digamos, pero ambos se querían y aunque a veces tenían sus peleas, siempre terminaban hablándose otra vez como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tweek se sentó al lado de Craig, Rubí se sentó enfrente de Craig. Poco después su madre y padre se sentaron en la mesa.

-Hola Craig, ¿Cómo te fue aquí solo en casa?- pregunto su padre una vez que se sentaron a comer. Craig sabía que no paso solo sus 'vacaciones' en casa, Tweek lo había acompañado.

-Bien. Supongo.

Pronto todos empezaron a comer. El ruido de las cucharas y tenedores chocando con los platos se hizo presente. Hablaron de cómo les fue en el viaje, lo que Rubí hizo con sus amigas y de lo que Craig y Tweek hicieron aquí en South Park.

La comida termino y todos se levantaron.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala y vemos y poco de televisión?- dijo Beatriz con una sonrisa. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la sala. Antes de que Thomas pudiera prender la tele, Craig hablo.

-Esperen, antes Tweek y yo quisiéramos da-darles un anuncio- Craig dijo con un tomo de nerviosismo.

-Bien, habla Craig- dijo su padre. Craig trago duro. Tweek tomo su mano y le dio un leve apretón. Craig lo miro y Tweek le sonrió con confianza. Craig le devolvió el gesto y se dirigió sus padres.

-Bueno… lo que pasa, es que hace dos semanas fui al doctor y… me hicieron unos análisis- Craig hizo un pausa

-¿No es algo malo verdad?- dijo su madre en tono de preocupación. Craig solo negó con la cabeza y continúo.

-lo que decían las pruebas era que… bueno…-

-Que vamos a tener un hijo, Craig y yo tendremos un hijo- finalizo la frase Tweek.

La sala se lleno de silencio por un momento. Craig empezó a temblar, por un lado se arrepentía de decirles y por el otro no.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por un grito de Rubí

-KYAAA!- Rubí corrió hacia Craig y lo abrazo- SERE TIA, CRAIG SERE TIA- decía la chica pelirroja sin soltarlo del abrazo.

-Eres muy escandalosa- decía Craig devolviendo el abrazo. Al menos se alegraba que su hermana le alegrara la noticia.

Se separaron del abrazo y Craig miro a su mama

-¿Ma?- la rubia había empezado a llorar. Sabia de la condición de su hijo y su padre igual.

La mujer sonrio con cariño y se levanto a abrazar a su hijo.

-Craig… me alegro mucho por ti hijo… tu y Tweek tienen todo mi apoyo- la rubia se separo de Craig para pasar a abrazar a Tweek.

Entonces Craig miro a su padre.

-¿Pa? ¿Pa, estas bi- Craig se vio interrumpido por el gesto de su padre. El seños Thomas levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

Thomas solo se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la puerta sin decir y sin dirigirle una palabra. Eso termino por dolerle a Craig. Craig lo siguió aun esperando una respuesta.

-¿PAPA? POR FAVOR CONTESTAME- Craig había tomado la mano de su padre para detenerlo, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en el rostro. Su padre lo miro con frialdad. Salió por la puerta y poco después se escucho el motor del auto.

Tweek se dirigió rápido a Craig y lo abrazo. Sabía que su padre reaccionaria así. Pero sin podre evitarlo empezó a llorar, le dolía demasiado su rechazo. Tweek lo llevo de nuevo a la sala, donde su hermana y madre lo empezaron a consolar.

-Craig no te preocupes… solo necesita tiempo, ya verás que pronto todo se solucionara- decía su madre con un tono triste, no le gustaba lo que hacía su esposo, pero sabía que solo necesitaba tiempo.

-Si Craig, ya verás que papa lo aceptara- decía su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Shhhh… tranquilo Craig… veras que todo se arreglara, lo prometo- Tweek solo lo seguía abrazando y dándole ligeros besos en su negro cabello.

-No lo necesitamos, nos tienes a nosotras Craig- trato de consolar su hermana. Craig solo asintió con la cabeza.

Solo tenía que esperar, su padre era así, lo mismo paso cuando se entero lo de él y Tweek (excepto el golpe) solo tenía que darle tiempo.

* * *

**Y termina**

**Pobrecito Craig D: créanme que no quise poner esto del golpe pero MileyMcTucker me dio la idea, no se preocupen las cosas se arreglaran más tarde, de lo contrario me dejo de llamar Garu0212, bueno es algo exagerado pero lo prometo.**

**Y la pregunta sigue abierta ¿Qué quieren? ¿NIÑO O NIÑA?**

**Aun pueden votar n.n**

**Las veo mañana en el siguiente capi n.n**

**Dejen sus review, y recuerden si tiene dudas, no duden en hacerlas.**

**Si algún error, me disculpo pero son las doce de la noche (en México) y me da hueva revisar XD**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	7. Hormonas y Deseo Sexual

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Aquí les traigo el 7 capi ^^**

**Bueno antes de empezar, quiero decir que él en siguiente capi ya se va a decir el sexo del bebe, por lo tanto tienen este ultimo capi para votar, y en el siguiente se dirá si es niño o niña **

**Bueno sin más les dejo el siguiente capi n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Craig había entrado a la semana 14 de su embarazo (que se considera como el cuarto mes), solo eran dos semanas mas y el y Tweek sabrían el sexo del bebe. Craig no tenía ni un genero en especial, el lo que quería era un bebe sano y feliz igual que Tweek.

Las últimas 4 semanas han ido bien y mal. El padre de Craig aun no dirigía palabra. Fue una suerte que aun pudiera vivir ahí. Su madre había hablado con él. Le había dicho a Craig que solo le diera tiempo y que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes. Rubí estaba feliz de que Craig aun viviera ahí, no quería que su hermano y su nuevo sobrino o sobrina se fueran. Tweek y Craig habían estado viviendo en casa del uno del otro, por unas semanas Craig iba a casa de los Tweak y por otras semanas Tweek se iba a casa de los Tucker. En todo ese tiempo no se habían topado a su padre ya que este salía temprano de trabajar y regresaba un poco tarde.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil ocultar el vientre de Craig. El bebe iba creciendo mas y mas, y entre mas creciera mas difícil seria ocultarlo. Craig usaba camisetas grandes para así poder ocultar su embarazo. Sus compañeros Token y Clyde se dieron cuenta de esto y Tweek y Craig sabían que no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Para Tweek esto no era lo peor, lo peor era que Craig tenía un humor muy cambiante. Esas dos semanas tocaba en casa de Tweek, y Tweek se había quedado con su mal humorado y hormonal novio. Estaba en un modo de _'Te odio Tweek' _o algo así

Por ejemplo ahora, sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y Craig y Tweek estaban solos. Y Craig solo estaba en la cama de Tweek, escuchando música ignorando lo más posible al rubio, sin dirigirle una mirada o palabra.

Tweek, quien estaba sentado al lado de Craig, lo movió un poco del hombro para llamar su atención. Craig lo miro y se retiro lo audífonos.

-¿Qué?- respondió el pelinegro de manera grosera.

-Que-quería ver si te gustaría ver una película?- pregunto tímidamente Tweek- Como una de… de terror o algo así-

-Tu ODIAS esas películas Tweek, y no quiero ver una película- dijo Craig. Estaba a punto de ponerse de nuevo los audífonos cuando Tweek hablo de nuevo.

-No ti-tienes que ser si de grosero sabes- dijo de manera un poco triste pero a la vez enojada.

-No estoy siendo grosero ok? Solo quiero escuchar música eso es todo-

-Si estas siendo grosero y malo, últimamente no me hablas ni me ha-haces caso- dijo Tweek cruzándose de brazos

-Mira ni se te ocurra llorar que no estoy para aguantarte tus chillidos-

Craig y Tweek se miraron así por unos momentos antes de apartar la mirada. Tweek veía sus calcetines como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y Craig solo veía su celular pero sin audífonos puestos. Habían estado actuando extraño durante esas semanas, en la escuela apenas y se hablaban y se veían.

El rubio vuelve mirar a Craig que ahora le daba la espalda. Pone una mano sobre su hombro para llamar de nuevo su atención. Craig voltea y lo mira de una manera suave. Tweek le regresa la mirada pero con una sonrisa mientras coge su mano y entrelaza su mano, Craig corresponde al gesto y se levanta un poco para poder besar a su novio.

-Lo siento- dice el pelinegro- sé que he sido muy malo contigo estas semanas, es solo que… no puedo evitarlo si… son estas estúpidas hormonas que me traen así-

-L-lo sé- dice Tweek mientras se inclina y le da un beso- no es tu culpa y sé que no puedes evitarlo, culpo a este pequeño que solo te trae así- el se ríe y frota la pancita de Craig en círculos. Craig solo sonríe.

Ambos se acostaron y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, mirándose el uno al otro y disfrutando del silencio. Craig había cerrado los ojos un momento, mientras Tweek se dedicaba a frotar suavemente la pancita de Craig.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Craig rompió el silencio de manera directa e impulsivamente como él sabe hacerlo

-Tengamos sexo-

Los ojos del rubio se abren como platos y se sienta un poco para mirarlo.

-GHA! ¿Q-que?-

Craig lo mira fijamente, con ojos lujuriosos le vuelve a hablar- Tengamos sexo. Tus padres están en la cafetería y no llegaran en un buen rato…. Vamos… ¿por favor?- Craig se había acercado al cuello del rubio y empezaba a besarlo suavemente.

-Cr-Craig….- dice Tweek dejando salir un leve suspiro- ¿Es-estás seguro? ¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que hablo en serio, ¿Te parece que no hablo en serio?-

-N-no, pero-

Los labios de Craig no dejaron terminar su frase y ambos se empezaban a besar. Tweek intentaba lo más posible retirar al pelinegro de él antes de que eso llegara más lejos. Pero no podía, Tweek sabía que Craig tenía mucho control sobre él y siempre terminada rindiéndose. Craig sabía también que tenía un serio control sobre el rubio y no le importaba tomar ventaja de esto.

Tweek se movió con cuidado para poder estar encima de Craig, pero sin lastimar al pequeño que hay entre ellos. Los besos se fueron haciendo más apasionados. Tweek lamio el labio inferior de Craig, pidiendo entrada. Craig sin protestar abrió la boca dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaban juntas. Tweek mientras tanto aprieta sus caderas contra las de Craig, habiendo al chico pelinegro gemir en el beso y debajo de el por la fricción entre sus erecciones a través de sus pantalones.

-Aahh… Tweek- decía Craig separándose un poco de los labios del rubio. Tweek solo sonríe y pasa a besar el cuello blanco del pelinegro.

-Esta será la mejor tarde de mi vida- dice para después volver a besar a Craig.

….

Tweek se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación. Craig se encontraba sobre su pecho profundamente dormido. Lo mejor de hacer el amor con Craig era que podía tenerlo en sus brazos, sentir su calor y sensación cerca de él. Era increíble. Tweek miro a Craig, más preciso sobre su vientre. En pocas semanas sabrían que tendrían si un niño o una niña. Craig decía que no importaba siempre y cuando estuviera sano. Tweek nunca había pensado que quería, pero Craig tenía razón, siempre cuando naciera sano y feliz él estaría bien. El brazo de Tweek, que rodeaba la cintura de Craig, froto levemente con su mano la pancita de Craig, haciendo que este soltara una pequeña risa.

Tweek solo sonrió y se decidió a disfrutar de eses momento antes de que llegaran sus padres.

* * *

**Awww… que lindo X33**

**Me gusto como quedo. Espero que no les importe que haya puesto a un Craig 'calenturiento' pero así va a ser Craig a partir de ahora y todo por las hormonas.**

**Y como dije al principio, aun tienen solo hoy para votar sobre que quieren que sea el bebe**

**¿NIÑO O NIÑA?**

**Solo hoy recuerden, después ya no.**

**Espero sus reviews y sus votos y nos vemos mañana n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	8. Clyde, Token, Ultrasonido y Niño o Niña

**GAH! DEMASIADA PRESION! LO JURO ES DEMASIADA**

**NIÑO, NIÑA, NIÑO, NIÑA, NIÑO, NIÑA, OH DIOS ME SIENTO COMO TWEEK! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA SORPRESA… DEJANDO DE LADO ESTO…**

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les traigo el 8 capi si no me equivoco…**

**Espero que lo disfruten n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas, y finalmente ha llegado el momento. Hoy Craig y Tweek sabrán si su bebe es niño o niña, odiaba admitirlo pero Craig estaba ansioso de saber que tendría, pero primero la escuela.

Tweek salía de la ducha con su camiseta mal abotonada y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Dirigió su vista a Craig que estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Tweeeeeeek- dijo Craig en un tono infantil.

Tweek lo miro y no pudo evitar se reír. Craig intentaba a como dé lugar abotonarse sus pantalones pero lográndolo sin éxito. En esas dos semanas el vientre de Craig había crecido más de lo normal, cosa que Tweek noto.

Craig gruño como el intento de nuevo tratando de abotonar sus jeans favoritos, no importara cuando estirara y subirá sus jeans, no podía cerrar el simple botón, su redondo y ya notable estomago y sus caderas se lo impedían.

-Espera, te va-vas a lastimar- decía Tweek mientras se acercaba a Craig. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios y se quito los pantalones y los tiro lejos de la habitación.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Craig cruzándose de brazos he inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

-Es que- empezó Craig- hace unas semanas aun me quedaban y ahora ya no!- dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían un poco llorosos.

'_Que tierno'_ pensó Tweek. El rubio sonrió y soltó una risita mientras se acercaba a Craig y lo abrazaba por la espalda y ponía sus manos en la pancita de Craig.

-Yo sé que no te gusta, pe-pero yo amo tu pancita de bebe-

-Dude, me veo gordo- exclamo Craig

-No, no lo estas. Estas embarazado no gordo, además hay más de ti para amar- dijo el rubio mientras movía sus manos de arriba y abajo sobre la pancita de Craig- Te-tengo unos pantalones negros que se ajustan en el estomago, te los puedo prestar si quieres-

Craig solo parpadeo, para después asentir con la cabeza y seguir a Tweek a su armario. Tweek sonrió y empezó a buscar los pantalones. Volviéndose hacia el pelinegro, le estiro unos pantalones negros y besándolo en la mejilla dijo.

-A-aquí tienes, te prometo que mañana iremos a comprarte pantalones de maternidad ¿Te parece?-

-Si me gusta- dijo el pelinegro mientras tomaba los pantalones y se los ponía. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras veía como ajustaban perfectamente en su estomago- Quedan perfectos-

-Ves te lo dije- sonrió Tweek y tomo la mano de Craig- Ahora vámonos que se nos hará tarde- Craig sonrió y tomo su gorro azul de la cama- Si vámonos-

…

El día en la escuela fue aburrido, fue un milagro que Craig no quedara dormido. La mayoría de sus síntomas de embarazo ya los podía controlar como el sueño y sus nauseas, pero aun seguían ahí.

La hora de salida llego y Tweek y Craig estaban listos para ir al doctor. Pero incluso antes de salir directo al hospital ante ellos aparecieron Token y Clyde.

-Ok se puede saber qué diablos pasa aquí- dijo Clyde cruzado de brazos en su pecho y con ceño fruncido. Token estaba detrás de él.

-D-de que ngh hablas- dijo Tweek con un rastro de nerviosismo, Craig seguía igual con su expresión neutra.

-Ustedes saben de lo que hablamos- esta vez Token tomo la palabra- Tu y Craig han estado ocultando algo, Craig a estado actuando raro desde que se hizo esos análisis y estos meses a estado subiendo de peso- finalizo Token.

Craig lo miro sorprendido. No esperaba que lo averiguaran tan rápido, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que descubrirlo ¿no?. Craig abrió la boca para hablar pero incluso antes de decir algo, Tweek se adelanto.

-_CRAIGESTAESPERANDOUNHIJOMIO_- Dijo rápidamente Tweek. Craig, Clyde y Token lo miraron raro.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Clyde y Token al mismo tiempo. Craig solo agradecía que la escuela estuviera sola en ese momento.

Tweek tomo una respiración profunda y repitió.

-Craig está esperando un hijo mío- repitió Tweek. El silencio reino un bueno momento, hasta que se escucho una estruendosa risa.

-JAJA… TWEEK QUE BUENA BROMA…- Decía Clyde mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimitas que se produjeron por su risa igual que Token. Al ver que ninguno ni el rubio ni el pelinegro se reían se calmaron.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto esta vez Token con expresión de sorpresa.

Craig solo rodo los ojos y les enseño el dedo medio. Después se deshizo del zipper de su chaqueta (o chamarra) azul y se podía ver un abultado vientre de 4 meses y dos semanas a través de una camiseta gris algo grande.

Clyde y Token miraron sorprendidos el vientre. Craig solo soltó su chaqueta y miro a Tweek.

-Vámonos llegaremos tarde- tomo la mano del rubio y se disponían a avanzar. Pero un movimiento del castaño los detuvo. Clyde se había puesto sobre sus rodillas quedando a la altura de la pancita de Craig. Miro al pelinegro y pregunto.

-¿Pu-puedo tocarlo?- pregunto tímidamente estirando levemente su mano.

Craig lo miro sorprendido al principio y después miro a Tweek. Este solo le sonrió y Craig lo tomo como si. Craig miro al castaño y se levanto su camiseta para exponer su vientre.

-Claro amigo, adelante-

Clyde sonrió y bajo un poco los pantalones de Craig y puso ambas manos en el vientre, sintiendo al bebe.

-Wow… ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!- Dijo Clyde- ¡TOKEN VEN!- el afroamericano se acerco y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Craig.

-Oh… ¿y saben el sexo del bebe?- dijo Token

-A-a eso vamos apenas. Hoy Craig tiene cita con su ginecóloga y veremos por primera vez que es- dijo el rubio.

Token y Clyde retiraron sus manos y vieron a los futuros padres.

-¿Quieren que los llevemos?- ofreció el afroamericano.

Craig y Tweek sonrieron y asintieron.

….

Los 4 chicos esperaban en el consultorio de la doctora Varela. Estuvieron esperando un rato para ser atendidos, ya que había otras parejas esperando. Tweek y Craig estaban sentados. Token estaba al lado suyo parado y recargado contra la pared. Y Clyde estaba emocionado.

-OH, ¡Cuánto tardara la doctora!- dijo Clyde desesperado- ya quiero ver a mi nsobrino o sobrina-

-Ahora viene, no te preocupes, de seguro tiene otras pacientes que atender- dijo Token intentando calmar al castaño.

Esperaron otro momento más antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Hola señores Tweek y Tucker, un gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo la doctora en lo que entraba. Craig y Tweek solo se pararon y saludaron a la doctora.

-¿Y ellos son?- dijo la doctora viendo a los dos nuevos invitados.

-Son unos a-amigos- dijo Tweek- el es Clyde y el es Token- dijo el rubio presentándolos-Chicos ella es la Dra. Varela-

-Un gusto- dijo la castaña. Clyde y Token correspondieron al saludo

-Hola-

-Un placer-

-Bueno si no hay mas interrupciones continuemos- dijo la doctora señalando la cama. Craig entendió el gesto y se fue a recostar. Su chaqueta se la quito y levanto la camiseta. Tweek estaba al lado de Craig, con Clyde y Token. La doctora preparo la máquina de ultrasonido. Puso un poco de gel azul sobre el vientre de Craig y empezó a expandirlo con la maquina. Busco al bebe un momento hasta que dio con él.

-Y… hay esta su bebe- dijo la doctora señalando la pantalla. Craig y Tweek sonrieron al ver a su hijo. Clyde y Token quedaron maravillados, no creían que un ser vivo estuviera creciendo en el vientre de su líder. Tweek siguió mirando a su hijo, hasta que un sonido familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Era el corazón del bebe, pero había algo raro en el.

-¿SON DOS?!- Dijo Token al escuchar dos palpitaciones, una adelantada de la otra. Craig solo miro a la doctora buscando una afirmación. La doctora movió el aparato un ángulo diferente para poder ver mejor.

-Woow… e-eso parece- dijo la castaña si salir de la sorpresa. Siguió moviendo el aparato y saco una mejor foto de los bebes.

-Al parecer, pongámoslo de esta manera, el bebe uno, ocultaba el bebe dos, y es por eso que no se veía-

Craig solo veía la pantalla. No tendría uno sino dos bebes. El Tweek serian doblemente padres. Con una sonrisa miro a Tweek que al igual que el lloraba de alegría,

-¿Y qué son?- dijo interrumpiendo el momento Clyde. Los padres miraron a la doctora esperando la ansiada respuesta.

La doctora movió un poco el aparato y hablo.

-Al parecer el bebe que siempre salió en el ultrasonido es niño y el segundo que estaba todo este tiempo oculto es una niña- dijo la doctora mirando con una sonrisa a los padres. Estos solo sonrieron y se dieron un beso.

-Dos hijos Tweek, tendremos dos hijos- dio Craig llorando de la alegría. Tweek lo volvió a besar suavemente.

-Sí, me has hecho el hombre más feliz Craig- dijo el rubio miestras besaba de nuevo a Craig- espera a que lo sepan nuestros padres-

* * *

**Y queda :3**

**¿Qué tal quedo? No supe escoger lo juro D:**

**Yo quería niño pero ustedes querían niña y pues elegí esto. VicPin y un Guest o anónimo dijo que si consideraba la idea de mellizos, y pues elegí eso. Así tendrán un niño como yo y otras quisimos y una niña como otras de ustedes quería.**

**Ahora necesito de nuevo su ayuda. Como yo quería niño yo tengo en mente dos nombres, ahí no necesito ayuda, donde si la necesito es en nombre de la nena. No tengo ni un nombre de niña. Así que si tienes un nombre de niña que quede perfecto para la chiquita, pues dámelos y yo de ahí veré cuales me gustan y después hare votaciones n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus review y sus nombres para la niña de Tweek y Craig.**

**Si para mañana no tengo mucha tarea subiré el siguiente capi ;)**

**Si hay un error lo corregiré después.**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	9. Perdon y De Compras

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs n.n**

**Aquí les traigo el 9 capi, espero que les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

-Bien Craig, te veo en tu próxima ecografía, y recuerda seguir las indicaciones y cuídate por esos pequeños- dijo la doctora antes de que los 4 chicos se fueran.

-No se preocupe, nosotros lo cuidamos ¿no chicos?- dijo Clyde. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, haciendo que Craig solo rodara los ojos.

-Jeje no lo dudo, ahora si me disculpan tengo otros pacientes- dijo por ultima la doctora antes de que los 4 chicos salieran.

…

Los chicos salieron y subieron al auto de Token, para ir a la casa de Tweek, donde de seguro sus padres los esperarían. El camino a casa fue silencioso, bueno a excepción de Clyde que venía hablando sobre los bebes. En cambio Craig y Tweek que venían en el asiento trasero, solo escuchaban, o al menos Tweek ya que Craig se había quedado dormido, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Tweek. A Tweek le pareció tierno.

-Y ¿han pensado en algún nombre para los bebes?- dijo Clyde llamando la atención de Tweek. Tweek volteo a ver a Craig que aun seguía dormido antes de mirar a Clyde.

-La verdad no hemos pensado mucho en ello, bueno al menos yo no, no sé si Craig tenga algo en mente-

-Oh! ¡En serio!- Clyde exclamo con emoción- pues en ese caso, si necesitan ayuda en buscar y escoger los nombres, yo estaría encantado de ayudar, también Token ¿verdad?- dijo el castaño mirando a Token

-Claro después de todo son nuestros sobrinos ¿no?-

Tweek parpadeo pero sonrió, era cierto, los cuatro eran mejores amigos, que lo más natural era que los chicos fueran los tíos.

-E-está bien, lo haremos-

Poco tiempo después, Token dejo a Clyde en su casa, para así después ir a la casa de los Tweek.

No tardaron mucho en llegar ahí, pero de lo que no se esperaban era que el carro de los Tucker estuviera estacionado en su casa, y eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Craig, despierta- susurro Tweek, moviendo ligeramente al pelinegro para despertarlo. Craig abrió los ojos ligeramente y levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Tweek.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunto Craig. Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos jóvenes bajaron del coche de Token para ir a casa.

-Bueno hasta luego chicos, los veo mañana- se despidió Token con una sonrisa antes de que arrancara el coche, Craig y Tweek solo se despidieron con un gesto con la mano. Después de que el carro de Token desapareciera en la esquina, ambos se quedaron viendo el coche que estaba al lado estacionado.

-Mis padres están aquí- dijo Craig. Tweek solo lo miro y lo tomo de la mano.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras, además así hasta les decimos también a tus padres la noticia- dijo el rubio. Craig lo miro y le sonrió levemente, antes de caminar hasta la puerta de su casa.

Entraron, primero Tweek y seguido de Craig, encontrándose a los cuatro adultos sentados en la sala y también a Rubí, al parecer hablaban de algo, pero el silencio se produjo cuando vieron a los chicos.

-Oh! Hola chicos, por favor siéntense- dijo la señora Tweek con una sonrisa. Los chicos, aun tomados de las manos, obedecieron la orden antes de tomar asiento.

Craig levanto la vista, al lado suyo estaba su hermana con una sonrisa, las madres, Marian y Beatriz, los miraban como esperando algo, su padre lo miraba también, pero con una mirada neutra y el padre de Tweek, Richard, se acercaba con unas tazas de café, bueno una de café y otra de chocolate, para Craig. Tweek y Craig tomaron sus bebidas y la bebieron en silencio. El silencio se quedo así un momento hasta que Rubí hablo.

-Y… ¿ya saben que es?- dijo la pelirroja. Craig lo miro un poco confundido sin saber a qué se refería.

-Al bebe, ya saben que es- dijo esta vez Beatriz su madre. Craig la miro y asintió. Miro a Tweek que sacaba un sobre amarillo, con el ultrasonido dentro.

-Si lo sabemos, véanlo por si mismos- dijo Tweek en lo que entregaba el sobre a la madre de Craig.

Las madres emocionadas tomaron rápidamente el sobre sacando tres fotos del ultrasonidos. Rubí se unió a ellas viendo también las fotos. Vieron las fotos en blanco y negro y lo que vieron las impresiono.

-¡SON DOS!- grito Rubí, para después ver a Craig. Este solo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando la taza de chocolate a un lado.

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron al escuchar a Rubí, levantándose enseguida de sus asientos y ver las fotos junto con sus esposas detrás de ellas.

-Sí, son dos- afirmo Craig. Rubí solo corrió hasta su hermano y lo abrazo. Craig se rio levemente

-Hey, cui-cuidado Rubí, no queremos lastimar a los pequeños- dijo Tweek preocupado. Rubí se separo rápidamente.

-Perdón, es que me emocione- dijo la pelirroja mientras se sonrojaba por su comportamiento.

Los adultos levantaron la miraba, después de examinar la fotos un largo rato

–Y que son, ¿dos niños o dos niñas? Dijo Richard tomando una de las fotos

-O son uno de cada uno- dijo esta vez Marian.

Los chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, antes de decirles a sus padres.

-Son un niño y una niña- dijeron Craig y Tweek al mismo tiempo. Todos en la sala, a excepción de Tweek y Craig, se sorprendieron (los padres) y dieron gritos de alegría (las madres y Rubí).

-¡Voy a tener un sobrino y una sobrina!- gritaba de emoción Rubí. La verdad tal vez no lo admita (como su hermano) pero le emocionaba la idea de tener un sobrina y sobrina. Enseñarle algo de deportes al chico (a Rubí le gustan, en mi opinión) y tal vez disfrazarse y hacer una fiesta de té con su linda sobrina.

-¡ESCUCHASTES ESO MARIAN! ¡TENDREMOS DOS NIETOS!- exclamo Richard, abrazando a su esposa. La castaña correspondió de inmediato para después abrazar a Tweek.

La familia de Tweek se veía feliz, y eso le agradaba a Craig, pero en cambio su madre y padre se encontraban en la cocina, a parecer hablando de algo entre ellos. Rubí miro a su hermano

-¿Pasa algo Craig?- dijo la pelirroja preocupada. Craig no contesto solo siguió mirando hacia la cocina. Rubí al ver que no respondía miro hacia donde su hermano miraba.

-Oh- dijo Rubí. Al menos entendía la situación.

Craig, algo curioso por saber que hablan sus padres, se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina pero sin entrar a ella. Escucho lo que sus padres decían y lo que decían lo dejo sorprendido.

-Creo que deberías perdonar a Craig- dijo su madre

-Lo sé- dijo simplemente Thomas- pero no sé si Craig me perdone, me porte muy mal con él, fue… algo inmaduro hacer eso de mi parte… además- Thomas hizo una pausa y sonrió- estoy orgulloso de Craig, nunca encontraremos mejor hijo que el- dijo Thomas mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Esta sonrió y correspondió al abrazo

-Te das cuenta tendremos dos nietos- dijo Beatriz mientras lloraba de la felicidad.

-Sí, pero aun si creo que Craig me perdón-

-Te perdono- dijo Craig, que había escuchado todo, entro a la cocina. Su padre al verlo, camino hacia él y lo abrazo. Craig solo le regreso el abrazo

-Perdóname, no debí haber hecho lo que hice esa vez, es solo que-

-No importa, Ok, solo hay que olvidarlo- dijo Craig al separarse del abrazo.

Después de eso, Craig y Thomas arreglaron sus asuntos (o diferencias, problemas, lo que sea). Los padres de ambos chicos hicieron una cena, para celebrar la noticia. Después ambos chicos fueron a dormir, hoy tocaba en la casa de Craig.

….

El día siguiente también había escuela, Craig no quería ir pero sabía que debía. La mañana fue tranquila, al menos para Craig, y como Tweek había dicho, irían a cómprele a Craig ropa más _grande_ después de la escuela. Obvio que esto no pasó de desapercibido por Clyde y Token, que en esta ocasión iban en el carro de Craig, pero obvio, conducido por Tweek. No tardaron mucho en llegar al centro comercial, había una gran variedad de tiendas por ver, pero Clyde tuvo una idea.

-Nos dividiremos en dos, Craig y Tweek irán a comprar la ropa para Craig y Token y yo compraremos un regalito-

-¿U-un regalito?- dijo Tweek

-Sí, para los bebes- y antes de que Craig o Tweek dijeran algo mas, los otros dos chicos habían corrido del lugar, buscando un regalo para sus sobrinos. Ambos chicos vieron como sus amigos corrieron dejando a esos dos solos. Tweek tomo la mano de Craig y camino por el centro.

-Va-vamos a comprarte esos pantalones- dijo Tweek tomando a Craig del brazo. Craig solo se dejo hacer y entraron a una tienda, Craig estaba pensando en otras cosas que ni cuentas se dio en donde entraron, hasta que vio tonalidades algo rosas y blancas.

-Espera… ¡esta es una tienda de mujer!- grito Craig, llamando la atención de algunas mujeres que estaban cerca. Craig solo se sonrojo por haber gritado. Tweek solo lo llevo al área de maternidad.

-Y-ya sé que es una tienda de mujer, pero creo que aquí solo encontraremos lo que necesitas- dijo Tweek, aguantándose la risa al ver la cara de Craig.

-¡Pero no puedo comprar en una tienda de mujer!- dijo mientras seguía a Tweek, que estaba buscando algo para Craig, entre ellos pantalones y camisetas, al menos para un mes o dos.

-Vamos no es tan malo, es solo ropa Craig, además la necesitas, tu ropa pronto no te quedara y después estarás incomodo como también los bebes-

-Sí pero…- suspirar- está bien, pero solo lo hago por los bebes- dijo Craig.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Tweek al saltar de alegría- Ve a los probadores y te pones esto- dijo el rubio mientras le daba un montón de ropa que probar.

Craig solo suspiro resignado- Esta bien, ya que-

….

No fue hasta una hora después que salieron de esta tienda y el centro comercial. Token y Clyde ya los esperaban en el auto, con una bolsa color blanco en medio de ellos dos sentados. Poco después Craig y Tweek entraron al auto, Clyde y Token al verlos entrar le pasaron la bolsa a Craig, Tweek solo miraba curioso lo que había adentro. Craig solo saco lo que había adentro sorprendiéndose.

Dentro de la bolsa se encontraban dos ositos de peluche, uno color rosa y otro color azul. El de color azul, como el rosa, tenía un lazo color azul amarado al cuello y la rosa tenia uno igual pero de su color, y en las patas de ambos osos tenia la frase de 'Bady Girl' y 'Baby Boy'.

-Awww… que lindo- dijo Tweek al sostener el oso de color rosa- son muy bonitos, gracias chicos- dijo Tweek sosteniendo el oso en un abrazo.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Craig quien también miraba el oso azul con una sonrisa

-Je, me alegro que les gustaran- dijo Token- no sabíamos que escoger y vimos esos ositos y nos gustaron, al menos ya tienen algo para los bebes-

Para ser sinceros, Craig y Tweek no tenían nada para los bebes, ni siquiera un cuarto o ropa o algo. Genial otro problema de que preocuparse.

* * *

_**Hola :D**_

******Link de la imagen de los ositos-  
- : / / 3. bp. blogspot _kfLCc_AEwhc / Sz57VdnR1KI /AAAAAAAAB_I /LyMeEQPWNn8 /s400/  
por+que+el+azul+es+para+los+ni%C3% B1os+y+el+rosa+para+las+ni%C3%B1as .jpg**

_******Solo al principio pongan el 'ache, te, te, pe' y junten los espacios**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, para mí que salió fail, en especial la reconciliación de Craig con su papa -.- **_

_**En serio para reconciliaciones no soy buena ;A;**_

_**Espero que les gustara, créanme que hice lo que pude, además no actualizare hasta que el fin de semana llegue, la semana pasada y parte de esta semana estoy en exámenes y aun no acabo, y faltan también mis calificaciones, así que refiero esperar y después volveré a actualizar más seguido este fic n.n**_

_**Espero sus reviews, comentarios y demás**_

_**Y recuerden aun pueden dar nombres de niña, y si ya distes uno pero tienes otro pues entonces dámelo, como dije, no tengo ni un nombre de niña, así que necesito ayuda.**_

_**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**_


	10. Extra 1 Pataditas

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Les traigo el capi 10, espero que les guste n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone.**

* * *

Craig tenía ahora 19 semanas de embarazo y su embarazo era más notorio, ya había llegado casi a la mitad de su embarazo, solo unas semanas más y entraba en el sexto mes. Ahora ir a la escuela era cansado, en especial subir las escaleras y caminar por los pasillos, sus piernas ahora estaban más cansadas. Lo bueno era que la hora de salida llego, lo único que quería ahora era descansar. Entro el asiento del pasajero y espero a que llegara Tweek para poder irse. Por mientras decidió relajarse y escuchar algo de música. Cerró los ojos y disfruto la música.

Fueron solo 10 minutos, antes de que Tweek llegara al auto y le diera un beso al pelinegro, despertándolo de su sueño. Craig abrió los ojos y se topo con un sonriente Tweek.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Craig.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- dijo Tweek mientras volvía a besar a Craig.

Tweek había notado a Craig más cansado, y decidió al menos darle un fin de semana de relajación, o bueno al menos lo que pudo. No podía darle más tiempo ya que las vacaciones aun no llegaban, al menos hasta diciembre. Quera que al menos Craig, él y los bebes se relajaran de los proyectos, los exámenes, las tareas y demás. Craig no pregunto a donde iba, solo dejo que Tweek lo llevara a donde fuera.

….

En el viaje, Craig veía por la ventana, dándose cuenta que se dirigían a Denver. El solo se sentó en quedo quieto en el asiento del pasajero, con una mano en su estomago, y con un audífono puesto, escuchando la música. Se remueve un poco en su asiento cuando siente un pequeño dolor en su abdomen, pero decide ignorarlo. La verdad se estaba volviendo un poco seguido, pero no era nada grave como para ir al doctor. Craig cree que se debe a que su cuerpo va creciendo con el de los bebes y es por eso. Se sentían como unos ligeros calambres. Siguió así hasta que uno de esos calambres se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que gimiera un poco y sostuviera su estomago con un poco de fuerza. Tweek despego la vista de la carretera un momento y se volvió hacia Craig.

-¿E-estas bien?- dice Tweek regresando de nuevo la vista a la carretera, para después mirar a Craig de manera preocupada -¿Todo está bien?

-Ah- Craig sostiene su estomago un poco más fuerte y suelta un suspiro- ¿Tweek? ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te duele algo?-

-No, no estoy bien- Craig dice sonriendo al rubio para tranquilizarlo- Es solo que tengo calambre y quiero acostarme. Camine mucho hoy- dice Craig.

-Sí, casi llegamos, solo unos minutos más, el hotel está a unos minutos y podrás relajarte todo lo que quieras, lo prometo-

-Creí que era sorpresa- dijo Craig con una sonrisa, al ver que Tweek ya le dijo a donde iban

-Pues sí, pero como ni preguntas, aproveche para decirte- dijo mientras estiraba su mano y la ponía sobre el estomago de Craig, entrelazando su mano con la de este- Craig ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

-Claro, como dije solo necesito acostarme eso es todo- sonrió Craig, haciendo que Tweek también sonriera y volviera a conducir. Craig solo cerró de nuevo los ojos y se concentro en la música.

….

Craig estaba acostado sobre la suave y blanca cama. La verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que tan cansado estaba hasta que se recostó. Tweek estaba desempacando su ropa al otro lado de la cama. Craig en cambio tenía puesto los audífonos, tarareando la siguiente canción.

_-__ Liberian Girl...you came and you changed my world a love so brand new Liberian Girl . . . -_ empezó a cantar Craig.

Tweek solo lo veía sonriendo. Sabía que a Craig le gustaba cantar y a Tweek le gustaba cuando Craig cantaba, tenía una bonita voz. Muy melodiosa, su voz cambiaba mucho de cuando hablaba normalmente a cuando cantaba.

-_Just like in the movies, with two lovers in a scene and she says. . . "do you love me" and he says so endlessly . . . "I Love You, Liberian Girl"_- decía mientras miraba a Tweek de manera amorosa. Tweek solo se sonrojo y rio por el comportamiento de Craig. Muy pocas veces lograbas ver a Craig así.

-_Liberian Girl. . . More Precious Than Any Pearl Your Love So Complete Liberian Gi_- Craig no termino la frase, al sentir algo en su estomago. Tweek se alarmo y pregunto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo con los bebes?- pregunto preocupado Tweek, subiendo a la cama y sentarse al lado de Craig.

-No estoy solo…ah- jadeo Craig al sentir de nuevo eso, Tweek solo seguía mirándolo preocupado- Es solo que uno de los bebes me pateo- Craig aun seguía con sus manos en su vientre y con la mirada sorprendida.

Tweek también se sorprendió y puso su mano sobre el vientre de Craig. Craig solo puso su mano sobre la mano del rubio y se quedo quieto, esperando que así uno de los bebes se movieran. Pasaron unos minutos y no paso nada. Tweek solo sonrió tristemente y froto el estomago de Craig. Craig también sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de quitar sus manos, lo sintieron.

-GHA!- Tweek retiro rápidamente la mano al sentir esa patada.

La verdad no lo esperaba y casi le da un susto de muerte. Craig no lo evito y se soltó riendo por lo que hizo Tweek. El pelinegro tomo de nuevo la mano de Tweek y la coloco en su estomago. Tweek aun asustado y temblando puso delicadamente la mano esperando de nuevo. Esta vez no tardo tanto y se sintió de nuevo. Tweek tembló de nuevo pero esta vez no quito su mano.

Era una patada, era una patada suave pero firme se sentía. Tweek no lo evito y empezó a sonreír, después de meses, al fin sintió a los bebes moverse. Puso ambas manos en el vientre abultado de Craig, esperando de nuevo que uno de los dos se moviera. De nuevo lo sintió, pero esta vez del lado derecho.

-H-hola bebes - empezó algo nervioso Tweek. Craig solo miraba curioso lo que hacia Tweek.

- Yo soy su papa Tweek, ya los quiero conocer, y si, sentí eso, no se si fuiste tú pequeño o tu linda, pero me alegra al fin sentirlos- de nuevo se sintió una patadita, como si los bebes entendieran lo que dice. Craig solo sonrió y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Tweek.

-De se-seguro que ya habrán escuchado la voz de su mami ¿Verdad?-

-Hey- se quejo Craig- no me digas así-

-Pe-pero eres la mama, ¿verdad niños?, si, si lo es- dijo Tweek en tono infantil. Craig solo rio y le tiro dedo a Tweek, este solo ignoro lo ultimo y puso de nuevo atención en el vientre de Craig.

-¿Les gusta mucho la voz de mami verdad? A mí también me gusta es bonita y melodiosa, me ha dicho que ustedes se mueven cuando canta-

Craig solo veía la escena que hacia su novio, la verdad era tierno. Craig se acomodo mejor entre las almohadas, pero Tweek no se movió.

-¿Tweek?-

-Eh… a no te preocupes, yo hablare con ellos otro rato, tu solo descansa mami-

-Que no me digas así- decía Craig pero adormilado. Había cerrado los ojos y ahora lo que quería era dormir. Craig solo durmió con una sonrisa al escuchar la conversación de su rubio y sus hijos en medio de la noche.

* * *

**Hola :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, por cierto lo que sintió Craig al principio, no eran patadas, es algo llamado contracciones de Braxton-Hicks, son unas contracciones que empiezan a aparecer en el segundo trimestre y se intensifican en el tercer.**

**Otra cosa, no sé si se lo han preguntado o no pero, Craig tiene 5 meses, se embarazo como en abril y actualmente están en agosto**

**Espero sus reviewe n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	11. Sorpresa y Propuesta De Matrimonio

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les traigo el 11 capi… espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**_

* * *

::A la mañana siguiente::

Tweek tenía algo especial para Craig, lo había estado pensando pero nunca se dio a la tarea de hacerlo. Creía que er muy pronto para hacerlo, pero daba la situación actual, Craig esperando sus dos hijos, pues creía que eso era lo mejor.

….

Camino por el hotel, no por completo, viendo todo lo que tenia, era el más lijoso de Denver, el más bonito, visitado, algo caro, pero igual bonito. No era un hotel muy grande, pero era mejor. Recorrió cada lugar del hotel. Estaba aburrido de estar en esa habitación y decidió salir un rato. Tweek había salido temprano, sin dejarle al pelinegro, ni siquiera una nota. Craig no conocía mucho Denver, en cambio Tweek si, por lo que prefirió quedarse ahí. Ahora caminaba de regreso a la habitación, la verdad caminar tanto le había hecho que tuviera hambre, más que ahora comía por tres.

Una vez en la habitación, se dirigió a la cama sentándose. Llamo al hotel para ordenar algo, pero al parecer estaba ocupada la línea. Con un suspiro, colgo el teléfono y se recostó en la cama. Reviso la hora en su celular.

3:35pm

Tweek ya llevaba toda la mañana fuera y ni siquiera una llamada o mensaje de él. Marco a su celular, esperando que el rubio le contestara.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, buzón de voz.

Craig colgo y mejor le envió un mensaje

_**-¿Dónde estás?-**_

Poco después (5 minutos) recibió respuesta

_**-Es sorpresa-**_

Contesto Tweek.

Craig solo frunció el ceño ligeramente. _Otra sorpresa_, pensó. Con la curiosidad por saber que era decidió preguntar.

_**-¿Qué es? ¿Qué sorpresa?- **_

Envió

_**-Espera hasta la noche-**_

Fue lo que contesto Tweek.

Craig solo suspiro. Decidió dejarlo así, ya que sabía que por más que insistiera, Tweek nunca le diría. El pelinegro solo tomo sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música. Empezó tarareando la canción antes de cantar.

-_The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel) You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On) You Knock Me Off Of My Feet (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet) My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Sintió como uno de los bebes empezaban o moverse (moverse no patear). Los bebes no eran muy activos, la mayoría del tiempo estaban dormidos, solo si escuchaban música o la voz de Craig o Tweek, era la única ocasión que se movían.

Siguió cantando, hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo dormido con la música puesta.

….

Tweek llego al hotel y al entrar la habitación esta estaba a oscura.

-¿C-Craig?- llamo Tweek en lo que cerraba la puerta.

Camino por la habitación y en la cama se encontraba Craig acostado de lado y con un audífono puesto. Tweek solo se acerco y beso la frente de Craig. Este solo se removió un poco en la cama pero no despertó. Tweek sonrió.

Era perfecto, así Tweek preparaba todo en lo que Craig dormía. Tweek se inclino y beso de nuevo al pelinegro pero esta vez en los labios. Sabía que Craig no le correspondió, por lo que solo se retiro, no sin antes también besar el vientre de Craig.

….

No sabía qué horas eran pero el olor a… a… ¿pasta? Si pasta, lo había despertado. Su estomago empezó a gruñir y empieza a abrir los ojos. La habitación estaba iluminada, pero con velas, por lo que supuso que Tweek ya había llegado. Escucho la música y la apago (la de su celular). Reviso la hora en su celular.

7:15pm

Había dormido bastante. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar a Tweek. Lo que encontró no fue al rubio sino una mesa en el centro de la habitación. La mesa tenía un mantel color rojo, en el centro había un plato entero con pasta y dos velas en el centro dando así un ambiente romántico, también había dos platos y utensilios bien acomodados y en uno de los lados había una caja cuadrada mediana. Craig miraba sorprendido todo. Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la mesa, antes de tomar la caja, que tenía un color blanco y un listón del mismo color, sintió unos brazos rodearlo de la cintura haciendo que saltara del susto.

-Shhhh… tranquila que asustas a los chicos- dijo Tweek suavemente acariciando el vientre de Craig.

-Tweek ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Craig

-Es una de la sorpresas que te tenia- Tweek dejo de abrazar a Craig y se dirigió a la mesa y saco una silla para Craig. Este lo miro confundido antes de sentarse. Tweek sonrió y se dirigió a su asiento.

Tweek vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca mal abotonada y encima un chaleco negro. Vestía también pantalones de vestir y zapatos negros. Tenía la camiseta sin fajar. Se veía muy bien. Craig se sonrojo. Por la que Tweek vestía y por la forma que él estaba vestido. Craig solo tenía puesto unos jeans de maternidad, una camiseta negra que le quedaba grande pero aun así se notaba su vientre. Su cabello no estaba ordenado y peinado como siempre, tenía varios cabellos revueltos por dormir.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo Craig. Tweek solo se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Gracias, ahora a comer- dijo Tweek mientras tomaba el plato de pasta y servía a los dos.

….

Ambos comieron en paz, hablando de vez en cuando de la escuela, también de sus padres, recordando algunos viejos tiempos y de los bebes. Poco después ambos terminaron de comer. Tweek miro nerviosamente a Craig, desde hace un rato quería preguntarle algo al pelinegro.

Craig solo miraba preocupado a Tweek, si no se controlaba pronto, estaba seguro que le daría un ataque.

-Uhm…. Tweek ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Craig, mientras se levantaba de la silla pero Tweek le detuvo de inmediato.

-NO ESPERA!- grito Tweek, se puso enfrente de Craig y lo miro serio, o lo más serio que pudo en ese momento debido a los nervios.

-Cra-Craig… yo uhm… bueno quería preguntarte, si bueno…- Tweek empezó a buscar algo en la habitación y encontró la caja blanca en la mesa.

-A-ábrela- dijo Tweek.

Craig miro la caja y luego a Tweek quien le sonría. Craig le devolvió el gesto y puso la caja en la mesa. Retiro la tapa, encontró una caja, pero más pequeña y color blanco e igual que la primera. Miro a Tweek dudoso y este le dijo que la abriera.

Craig saco la caja más pequeña y de ahí saco otro pero de color azul casi negra. Tweek tomo la cajita y la abrió. Había un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo sino de matrimonio.

Craig abrió la boca sorprendido, miro a Tweek y este solo le puso el anillo.

-Craig ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Craig lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y solo asintió con la cabeza, aun estaba demasiado impresionado para incluso decir algo. Tweek solo se sonrojo y sonrió de la manera más feliz posible. Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron lo mas que pudieron debido al vientre de Craig.

Definitivamente el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas.

* * *

**AWWWW…. Porque seré tan cursi XDDDD**

**Les juro que si Tweek hubiera sido el embarazado, Craig le hubiera pedido matrimonio pero como no, pues no se pudo XDDD**

**Me gusto mi final, aunque lo hice muy rápido, la verdad solo me quede donde dice 'Gracias y ahora a comer' y ya. No pude avanzar más. Esto también lo hice hoy en la escuela, por lo tanto el final ya no me alcanzo ya se habían acabo las clases XDD**

**Solo actualizare hoy, esta semana no podre ya que tengo 3 proyectos importantes y de ahí depende mi calificación, así que actualizare el fin de semana Ok?**

**AH! y tambien querias decirles que en mi perfil hay una encuesta en donde ustedes pueden votar por el nombre del bebe (niño) de Tweek y Craig, para que vayan y voten :333**

**Despues hare otra pero con el nombre de la niña :333**

**Nos vemos y espero sus reviews n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	12. Te amo y Buen Humor

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi espero que les guste n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_21 semanas._

Pensó Craig al marcar la siguiente semana. Solo unas semanas mas y pronto tendría a sus hijos con él.

-Craig vámonos, se nos hace tarde- dijo Tweek mientras tomaba la mano de Craig y se dirigían fuera de casa. Tweek tomo las llaves del coche y se subieron al auto directo a la escuela.

….

Las primeras clases, Craig y Tweek no las compartían, al menos no hasta después de historia. Y Craig se encontraba en historia en ese momento. La verdad Craig solo pretendía poner atención al profesor sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fue casi un milagro que Craig no durmiera en esa clase. Y todo fue por el hambre.

Con la prisa de Tweek con llegar a clase, no le dio tiempo a Craig de probar un bocado de la rica comida de Marian, la verdad, ni siquiera era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Casi todas las mañanas Craig se levantaba tarde y a Tweek no le quedaba de otra que esperarlo pero al momento de salir de la habitación, nunca lo dejaba ir por su desayuno, por lo que decidió empacar algo de comida en su mochila.

Y en la clase de historia, su estomago solo pedía comida, o más bien dos pequeños dentro de él. La última vez que Craig había comido en clase, en especial esa clase, el profesor le había tirado la comida que estaba en la mochila de Craig, que aunque se sentara hasta el último, era descubierto por el profesor. Por lo que decidió esperar hasta el timbre y cambio de clase para hacerlo.

El timbre por fin sonó, interrumpiendo al profesor su discurso. Varios alumnos soltaron suspiros de alivios al saber que no estarían más en esa clase. Todos alumnos empezaron a guardar sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase.

Camino por los pasillos para ir a su siguiente clase. Era Matemáticas, la materia que menos le entendía, pero le gustaba ya que la compartía con Tweek. Miro hacia enfrente y se encontró con Tweek, que borraba y escribía en su cuaderno los problemas, revisando cada error e intentando una y otra vez resolver el problema. Craig sonrió.

-Hey- dijo Tweek dejando de lado su cuaderno y ver a Craig, quien había tomado asiento al lado de él- ¿Que tal la clase de historia? Aburrida ¿verdad? De seguro que te quedaste dormido como siempre y claro como no estaba yo no había nadie que te-

-Te amo- le interrumpió Craig aun con una sonrisa- te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Lo sabías?-

-Emmm… Craig-

-A pesar de tus locas ideas sobre el gobierno, los gnomos robacalzonzillos, tu adicción al café, tus tics y temblores y demás… Te amo, ¿Sabes por qué?-

Tweek lo mira sorprendido antes de temblar ligeramente y responder

-¿De-debo tomar eso co-como cumplido u ofensa?

Craig solo se acerca a Tweek y lo toma de las mejillas haciendo que queden lo más cerca posible (por las bancas)

-Porque eres Tweek! Eres mi Tweek! Y te amo a pesar de todo, aunque a veces me den ganas de golpearte o pegarte la boca con cinta adhesiva y demás solo para que te calles y dejes de hacer esos ruiditos tuyos-

Tweek solo tembló más

-GHA! Porque me d-dices eso! Que te-

Tweek fue interrumpido por un beso de Craig en los labios, uno que ni tiempo le dio de corresponder por culpa de que los demás alumnos y el profesor entraban.

El resto de las clases paso con normalidad, bueno a excepción de que Tweek se encontraba algo confundido por qué Craig solo andaba de cariñoso con él, diciéndole 'Te amo' 'Te quiero' y demás.

_Tal vez son las hormonas_- pensó Tweek al finalizar las clases.

….

En casa los chicos cenaron junto a los padres de Tweek, platicaron un poco y demás. Craig fue el primero en irse, decía que estaba algo cansado y quería dormir. Los padres de Tweek, y Tweek obviamente, entendieron y lo dejaron marcharse. Los padres de Tweek fueron los siguientes en acabar, pero se quedaron lavando los platos y demás. Tweek solo se hizo una taza de café y subió a su habitación con Craig.

Al entrar Craig se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, por una más cómoda. Tweek solo hizo lo mismo, para después meterse bajo las sabanas y dormir.

Craig mira hacia arriba sonríe a su novio, o más bien prometido. Tweek vestía una camiseta azul cielo, unos pijamas de cuadros negros y rojos, su cabello estaba desordenado, pero no tanto, y se veía que estaba disfrutando de su café. Todo el le gustaba a Craig. No había nada que no le gustara. Los ojos negros de Craig viajan a través del cuerpo de Tweek, su pecho, sus brazos, delgados pero con fuerza, sus verdes ojos, su cara, su piel, tan suave y blanca. Cuando Tweek se da cuenta que Craig lo miraba dejo su taza de café a un lado, ya terminada, y sonrió a Craig, quien no dudo en devolver la sonrisa, sin importarle que su rubio lo haya atrapado mirándolo.

-¿Por qué me estas mirando?-

-Porque te amo y pienso que eres la persona más linda que he visto- dijo Craig mientras se acostaba de lado.

Tweek solo sonríe y se acuesta de la misma forma que Craig para poder verlo a los ojos.

-Hoy has estado muy cariñoso, ¿por qué?-

-No lo sé, solo estoy de buen modo supongo- dijo Craig, mientras ponía sus manos sobre su vientre- pienso que es… un buen día, a excepción de la clase de historia, peo el resto, un buen día-

Tweek lo mira un momento antes de inclinarse y besar a Craig

-Yo también te amo- lo dice en un susurro, empezando a besar a Craig a lo largo de su mandíbula. Craig solo empieza a acariciar a Tweek por sus caderas.

-Mmm…- Craig sonríe y deja escapar un suspiro- ¿Q-que haces?- dice Craig.

-Beso a mi prometido- dijo para volver a besar a Craig en los labios- ¿Acaso mi prometido tiene un problema con eso?-

-Mmm…no, no lo tengo, pero de seguro tus padres si-

-A mis papas no les importa- dijo Tweek dejando de besar a Craig- además ellos nunca entran aquí cuando estamos tu y yo, solo tus padres en tu habitación, pero aquí no, a mis papas no les interesa-

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Craig. Tweek solo sonrió y volvió a besar a Craig. Craig puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de Tweek y Tweek sobre su cintura y lo acerco lo más que podía, debido al vientre de Craig, dejándose llevar por la emoción y pasión del momento.

* * *

**Hola :333**

**Esto lo iba a subir ayer pero no. Ya que el viernes era el día de muertos aquí en México, pero el viernes no pudimos ir al panteón, mi mama, yo, y familia de mi mama, así que fuimos el sábado, pero yo creía que solo íbamos al panteón y de regreso a casa, pero no. Nos quedamos en casa de mi tío, y pasamos casi todo el día allí, casi, pero después nos fuimos de ahí y pasamos a la casa de una sobrina de mi mama, para después ir a mi casa. Pero como mi tío y la sobrina de mi mama viven lo más lejos de nuestra casa, pues tardamos mucho en llegar y cuando llegue era tarde y solo escribí un pequeña parte de esto y hoy apenas el resto.**

**Además tengo un dolor de cabeza desde ayer y aun lo tengo, pero ya no duele tanto, solo espero que el dolor se quite para mañana -.- y espero que el capi haya quedado bien, pero bueno, eso lo diran sus reviews**

**El caso es que lamento no subir nada ayer, pero bueno el caso es que ya subí algo hoy ¿no?**

**Mañana, si tengo tiempo después de la tarea, subiré el siguiente capi, ¿vale? **

**Si hay un error, lo corregire despues**

**Espero sus reviews y demás**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos n.n**


	13. Pesadillas y Masajes

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 24_

….

Todas las noches, Craig se encontraba en la cama… desvelado. La verdad, en esas semanas le era imposible conciliar el sueño, no importara que hiciera, no podía dormir y todo por las pesadillas.

No sabía si eso era normal o no por el embarazo, pero cada noche era la misma pesadilla, dejándolo con la imposibilidad de dormir.

La pesadilla siempre era la misma, era sobre su parto. Siempre empezaba bien, al principio, era él y Tweek en su casa, estaban solo ellos dos, poco después, Craig siente los dolores de parto. De un momento a otro, Craig y Tweek estaban en el hospital, Craig estaba dando a luz, Tweek está a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y diciéndole que faltaba poco, dándole palabras de aliento. Los doctores solo le decían que pujara más fuerte, que faltaba poco, solo un pujón más. En el sueño de Craig parecían horas, pero luego siente una sensación de alivio, el dolor se detiene y su respiración se intenta calmar. Pero algo sale mal, al momento de dar a luz, no escucha nada, ningún llanto de sus hijos. Craig solo preguntaba y preguntaba qué pasa con sus hijos, no recibe respuesta, las enfermeras y doctores se movían de un lado a otro intentando salvar a los chicos. Tweek ya no sostenía su mano, no estaba al lado de él. Craig buscaba desesperadamente a Tweek, de pronto cierra los ojos y llora, pareciera que duraba horas llorando, pronto, abre los ojos. Ya no se encontraba en el hospital, estaba en su casa o eso parecía, había varias personas alrededor. Pronto ve a Tweek, este veía algo, pues su miraba estaba hacia abajo. Craig se acerca rápidamente y se encuentra frente dos pequeños ataúdes blancos. Al principio no quiere creer que es verdad, hasta que…

-Están muertos- le dice Tweek con lágrimas en los ojos.

….

Craig se despierta, agitado y sudando, tratando de tomar aire, con sus manos sobre su vientre de manera protectora. Siempre era igual, la misma pesadilla, aunque a veces era peor, ya él veía como los doctores le entregaban a sus hijos muertos y en sangre. Esa era la peor de todas sus pesadillas y en ocasiones hasta despertaba llorando o gritando y Tweek solo lo consolaba y se quedaba a su lado esta que durmiera de nuevo.

Craig suspira y mira el reloj.

3:24am

Se encontraba recostado en la cama, pasaba sus manos una y otra vez por su cabello, intentando tranquilizarse, él, su corazón y sus hijos. Cada vez que despertaba de esta manera, los bebes se movían frenéticamente, como si sintieran el miedo de Craig. A Craig no le importaba que se movieran, es más le alegraba que lo hicieran. Eso era lo único que le decía que estaban vivos y dentro de él. Aunque calmarlos le tomaba un tiempo, pero aun así se alegraba sentirlos, moviéndose dentro de él.

Craig mira al lado de su cama y encuentra a Tweek, durmiendo plácidamente. La verdad le envidiaba ver a Tweek dormir tan fácilmente, pero tampoco deseaba que tuviera esas horribles pesadillas, nunca desearía que Tweek viera lo que él ve en sus sueños.

Craig empieza a moverse sobre la cama para poder sentarse en la cama, ya que sabía que no volvería a dormir hasta quien sabe cuándo. No solo las pesadillas lo mantenían despierto, sino también, sus dolores de espalda. Estando embarazado le era imposible ahora dormir cómodamente, no se sentía muy cómodo en su propio cuerpo. Los dolores aumentaba cada noche, a veces eran leves pero en otras ocasiones si dolía bastante. Y bueno eso también afectaba a los bebes, ya que ellos tampoco estaban muy cómodos

-Mmmhh….- gemía Tweek, empezando a despertar- ¿Qué haces Craig?- dice abriendo los ojos con sueño- deja de moverte- dice arrastrando las palabras y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Lo siento, perdón- se disculpa Craig. La verdad le parecía tierno a Craig ver a Tweek dormir.

-¿Por qué no estás dormido?- dijo el rubio ya mas despierto- es la mitad de la noche-

-Perdón, no puedo dormir es todo- dijo Craig

-¿Son las pesadillas?- dijo Tweek mirando a Craig, ya despierto. Craig asiente con la cabeza.

-Si lo son, casi- dijo Craig

-¿Casi? ¿Qué quieres decir con casi?-

-Bueno, no es fácil dormir con dos niños dentro de ti, moviéndose y usándome como saco de box, pateando cosas que no deben- dijo Craig sonriendo y riendo- además mi espalda me duele. Solo… um…. Intentaba ponerme cómodo es todo, no te preocupes- dijo Craig. Sabía que decirle a Tweek que no se preocupara era imposible. Tweek siempre se preocupaba por los demás, en especial Craig, es decir, es Tweek.

-GHA! CL-CLARO QUE ME PREOCUPO- exclamo Tweek sentándose rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño- como no me voy a preocupar, tienes que dormir Craig, y las pesadillas quien sabe si serán normales o no.

-Pero si duermo…-

-Pero no lo suficiente- Tweek había puesto una mano sobre el vientre de Craig y empezó a moverla en círculos, sintiendo los movimientos de los bebes.

-Bien y que propones que haga- dijo Craig mirándolo. Se veía cansado, incluso tenia ojeras por las noches de desvelo. Tweek sonrió y lo beso.

-Date la vuelta, dándome la espalda, te daré un masaje-

-¿Un masaje? ¿Sabes dar masajes?- pregunto Craig. Tweek solo se encogió de hombros. Craig hizo lo mismo restándole importancia y se acostó sobre su lado, dándole la espalda a Tweek.

Una vez que Craig se había dado vuelta, Tweek levanto la camiseta, y puso sus manos sobre la cálida y desnuda espalda de Craig, empezando a masajear los músculos con más tensión, en especial en la espalda baja.

-N-no soy bueno dando masajes, pero intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible ¿Bien?-

Craig solo asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a relajarse. Tweek empezó a mover sus manos, sabiendo en donde masajear

-Aahh- gemía Craig- Si así-

Tweek solo se rio.

-Sabes si querías un masaje solo tenía que decírmelo cariño, no me molesta en absoluto, al contrario me encanta, estaría dispuesto a hacer esto por ti- dijo Tweek mientras besaba el hombro de Craig.

-B-bueno siendo aah… así te lo pediré más seguido- dijo Craig- Mmmhh… más abajo- indico Craig, Tweek solo lo obedeció- es solo que no quería molestarte con cosas así, no es tan importante-

-Para mí es importante- dijo Tweek, moviendo sus manos en la espalda baja de Craig en círculos- así que si a la próxima necesitas algo así, me lo dices y yo lo hare ¿Ok?- dijo Tweek. Craig solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Craig pudo regresar a dormir, con Tweek abrazándolo por la espalda. Poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de Craig, de manera protectora.

* * *

**Hola :DD**

**Espero que les gustara n.n**

**La verdad, no sabía qué hacer en el siguiente capi, ya que después de la semana 21 como que el embarazo se vuelve aburrido. La página donde investigo los síntomas del embarazo no decía mucho, así que tuve que ver otras páginas para ver qué pasaba. Además en la mayoría de Mpreg que he elido en la semana 21 siempre la pasa algo malo al embarazado no sé porque, pero siempre termina en el hospital o algo por el estilo.**

**Pero en mi caso, no quiero que algo malo le pase a Craig, me sentiría muy mal, además odio el drama y demás, casi ni se hacerlo.**

**Otra cosa, intentare actualizar este fin de semana, ya que la semana que viene tengo exámenes, exacto y bueno no quiero distraerme tanto, así que después de exámenes volveré con el fic.**

**Y otra cosa, YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO MI SEGUNDO MPREG! :DDDD es un Dip, y espero que los que leen este fic Mpreg también puedan seguir el Dip, apenas llevo dos capis y pienso subirlo cuando acabe este :3333 espero que les llegue a gustar y lo puedan leer.**

**Bueno pues me voy, ya que ya es tarde y me falta tarea que terminar**

**Si hay un error, lo corregire despues**

**Espero sus reviews n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	14. Extra 2 Enfermo

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí les dejo el capi 14**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 27_

….

Últimamente Craig no se sentía muy bien. Se encontraba en la cama con algo de fiebre, dolor en el estomago y pecho. Su piel estaba más pálida, sufría de escalofríos, además de que tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y no tenia energías para nada.

Esto preocupo demasiado a Tweek, al principio creía que podía ser un simple resfriado, pero esto y había durado casi dos semanas. La madre de Craig no podía darle ningún medicamento ya que resultaba peligroso para los bebes. Y Tweek quería llevarlo al hospital pero Craig no podía levantarse por el dolor en el pecho.

Esto preocupo mucho a Tweek, que ni siquiera había ido a la escuela, al igual que Craig, solo para cuidarlo. Token y Clyde fueron a casa de Craig para ver qué pasaba y la imagen de Craig no les gusto para nada. No sabía que tenía pero sabían que tenían que llevarlo al hospital.

Obviamente Craig al escuchar esa palabra decía que no era necesario, solo un descanso y listo. Pero sabía que tenía que ir.

….

Poco después subieron al auto de Craig, los 4 en dirección al hospital. Los padres de Craig le dijeron a Tweek que en cuanto supiera algo o sucediera algo les avisaran de inmediato. Este solo asintió y se lo llevaron al hospital.

Craig solo llevaba puesta su pijama ya que era lo único que llevaba puesto casi toda la semana. Encima llevaba una cobija que lo cubría del frio.

-N-no te preocupes Craig, casi llegamos, veras que todo estará bien-

Craig solo asintió con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de que le dijeran algo malo con él y los bebes, pero Tweek y sus amigos solo le decían que todo estará bien.

…..

Poco después llegaron al hospital. La doctora lo atendió de inmediato. Tweek esperaba fuera de la habitación de Craig, mientras Clyde y Token en la sala de espera.

Ya llevaba un rato ahí, no sabía cuánto pero solo deseaba saber que tenia Craig en esos momentos. No quera que algo malo le pasaran a Craig y los bebes. La verdad le desesperaba la idea de esperar a ver qué pasa. Y más porque Craig le tenía miedo a los hospitales y el fácil se altera.

-¿Tweek?- dijo la doctora. Tweek de inmediato se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia la doctora.

-¿Está bien? ¿Los bebes están bien? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- dijo Tweek rápidamente

-Sí, sí y si- dijo la doctora haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Tweek- Nos e preocupe está bien, él le dará todos los detalles, yo ya le explique con detalle- con eso la doctora se retiro y Tweek entraba en la habitación.

-¿C-Craig?- Tweek se asomo por la puerta y vio a Craig sentado en la cama e intentado ponerse de pie.

-Ah Tweek que bueno que estas aquí, van ayúdame a ponerme de pie-

Craig tenía sus ropas con la que vino al hospital. Tweek con algo de duda se acerca a Craig.

-Umm… Craig…-

-La doctora dijo que podía irme, no es nada grave lo que tengo- dijo Craig con una sonrisa. Tweek solo quedo impresionado. No sabía que habrá hecho la doctora, pero Craig se veía mejor que nunca. Sus ojeras se habían ido y su color de piel regreso a la normalidad y se veía con más energías que antes.

Tweek ayudo a Craig a ponerse sus pantuflas y luego lo ayudo a pararse con cuidado.

-¿Qué te dijo la doctora?-

-Pues nada, en realidad- dijo Craig mirando el suelo- solo que mi cuerpo… pues… Umm….-

-¿Si?- Tweek dio para que continuara

-Pues que mi cuerpo esta…cambiando- dijo Craig, murmurando lo último.

-¿Cambiando?!- exclamo Tweek viendo de arriba abajo a Craig- COMO QUE CAMBIANDO, TE COMVERTIRAS EN UNA CHICA O QUE?!

-NO ESTUPIDO!- dijo Craig sonrojado- Lo que quiero decir es que…- Craig dijo mientras su voz se hacía más baja- que mi cuerpo… intenta crear alimento para el bebe- dijo Craig, ahora sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-….?- Tweek solo lo miro confundido. Craig al ver esa miraba solo se desespero mas

-Idiota que mi cuerpo intenta crear leche para los bebes!- grito Craig, para de inmediato cubrir su boca con sus manos

-Oh….- dijo Tweek entendiendo la situación

-No me días 'oh'- dijo Craig.

…..

Poco después los 4 iban en el coche. Clyde y Token no entendían que paso en el hospital, por más que le preguntaron a Craig y Tweek pero estos solo respondieron que un simple resfriado. Al llegar a casa les explicaron a sus padres la verdadera situación, al que entendieron….bueno casi.

-¿Así que enfermaste porque tu cuerpo es del de un hombre?- pregunto Tweek, aun con dudas

-Si Tweek, por eso enferme- decía Craig. La verdad estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Además hablar del tema le resultaba muy vergonzoso

* * *

**Hola**

**La verdad este capi fue raro… -.-**

**Pero había leído en otros Mpreg esto, y la verdad es gracioso XDD**

**Saber que también pasan por esto los hombres. Se que está mal hecho pero por las prisas, juro que lo actualizare mejor XDDD**

**Espero sus reviews y demás**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	15. Latidos y Casa nueva

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 15 n.n**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti- susurro- Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Craaiig feliz cumpleaños a ti- susurro Tweek a la vez que besaba la mejilla de Craig.

-Mmmhh… ¿Cumpleaños?- dijo Craig despertando

-Sí, hoy es tu cumpleaños- Tweek solo lo abrazo- hoy es 22 de octubre, lo olvidas-

Craig solo lo miro confundido, para después tomar su celular y ver.

_22 de octubre, es mi cumpleaños_- pensó Craig mientras sonreía

-Gracias- Craig solo beso a Tweek- lo había olvidado por completo

-Ya me di cuenta- Tweek dijo con una pequeña risa- bueno aún es temprano, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Dormir- Craig solo abrazo a Tweek y se puso en su pecho.

-Jeje…supuse que dirías eso-

Ambos solo se durmieron de nuevo. Ya vería Tweek que hacían en el cumpleaños de Craig.

….

Más tarde ese día, Tweek preparaba la sorpresa de Craig. Con ayuda de los padres de ambos, Rubí y sus amigos Clyde y Token, empezaron a preparar todo. Tweek se había levantado temprano y Craig aun dormía.

-Bueno, yo distraeré a Craig aquí y ustedes le dan lo últimos toques a todo- dijo Tweek a sus padres, los padres de su novio, a Rubí y Clyde y a Token.

-Bien. Nosotros te hablamos cuando todo esté listo- dijo Beatriz la madre de Craig- cuida a Craig ¿eh? Que no le pase nada

-No se preocupe se queda en buenas manos-

Y así todos se fueron de la casa de los Tucker. Todos se fueron en sus coches a darle los últimos toques a todo. Tweek solo se dirigió a la habitación y abrió con cuidado la puerta, encontrando a Craig dormido y acobijado en la cama. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno favorito de Craig. Pancakes.

-Espero y le guste la sorpresa- dijo Tweek para sí mismo, mientras sacaba los ingredientes para hacer los pancakes.

….

Craig abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que noto era que Tweek no estaba con él a su lado. Otra cosa fue que eran las 11:15am, además de, si no se equivocaba, el olor a pancakes.

Craig se levanto, con algo de dificultad, por su embarazo, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Podía escuchar como Tweek tarareaba algo. Camino lentamente, haciendo sonido con sus pantuflas. Tweek dejo de mirar el sartén que tenia y miro a Craig.

-Hola Craig- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras regresaba la vista al sartén

-Hola- Craig solo se sentó en la mesa. Poco después noto el silencio en la casa- ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto

-Ah…bueno salieron de compras- mintió Tweek. Craig no le creyó mucho, pero dejo de preguntar cuando Tweek le puso en frente un plato de pancakes.

Craig al verlo solo se lamio los labios y miro con ojos brillantes el plato. Eran al menos uno pancakes, tenía miel de maple y mantequilla y al lado de ellos había unas pequeñas rebanadas de fresas y frambuesas. Tweek solo sonrió al ver a Craig así, como con un brillo infantil en sus ojos al probar los pancakes.

-¡Mmmm esta delicioso!- dijo Craig mientras tomaba otro bocado-

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Tweek en lo que le daba a Craig una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Rico- Craig dijo después de tomar un sorbo del chocolate caliente.

Tweek solo hizo café y su palto de pancakes y se sentó al lado de y ambos comieron tranquilos.

….

Más tarde ese día, Craig y Tweek pasaron el día en casa. Tweek en su mayoría tratando a Craig como rey, bueno desde el embarazo le trataba así.

Ambos estaban viendo una película en la sala, con una cobija encima. Tweek solo veía el reloj de la sala una y otra vez. Esto lo noto Craig, pero no pregunto nada hasta que la película termino.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el pelinegro, apagando el televisor.

-¿Eh? No nada, nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque has estado viendo el reloj una y otra vez- Craig solo lo vio a los ojos. Esto puso un poco nervioso al rubio.

-No, no es nada- dio Tweek con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del pelinegro. Este solo rodo los ojos.

De seguro es otra sorpresa- pensó Craig.

Ambos estuvieron así unos momentos, disfrutando el silencio. Craig solo cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor de Tweek. Pero los abrió de repente al sentir como levantaban su camiseta y sentir las frías manos de Tweek en su vientre. Este solo se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se puso a la altura del estomago del pelinegro, con la cabeza pegada al estomago y sus manos en el abultado estomago de Craig, como queriendo escuchando algo.

-Eh… ¿Tweek, que haces?- pregunto Craig

-Shhhh- lo cayó Tweek. Este solo se sorprendió pero se quedo quieto y callado.

Pasaron unos momentos, en los que Tweek solo movía sus manos de arriba abajo, y susurraba algo, al parecer para los bebes. Craig seguía sin entender que hacía. Pronto Tweek movió su cabeza y la puso del lado derecho y sonrió. Hizo lo mismo pero esta vez del otro lado.

-¿Sabes? Investigue en Internet y dice que en esta etapa del embarazo se escuchan los latidos del bebe- dijo Tweek mientras se le levantaba y besaba a Craig en los labios.

Craig al escuchar eso sonrió de manera ansiosa.

-Y… ¿Los escuchas?- pregunto Craig emocionado, esperando como respuesta un 'si'. Tweek asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, se escuchan sus latidos- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa, mientras ponía su cabeza de nuevo en el vientre de Craig- Uno va más rápido que el otro, y aparte se escucha también tu corazón, muy poco pero va al mismo tiempo que el de los bebes- dijo Tweek en un suspiro.

Craig solo sonrió y acomodo mejor en el sofá. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, con Craig acariciando los cabellos de Tweek y este con su cabeza en el vientre de Craig. No fue hasta que el teléfono de Tweek los saco de su momento. Tweek tomo su celular y contesto. Craig solo veía y escuchaba lo que Tweek decía sin entender con quien y de que hablaba.

Tweek se levanto y se puso su abrigo. Craig solo lo miro confundido.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Craig

-A donde vamos- corrigió Tweek, dándole a Craig su abrigo-Vamos póntelo, saldremos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Por tu regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba las llaves del coche.

Craig solo se emociono, pero decidió no preguntar y que Tweek lo llevara a donde estaba su regalo. Al entrar al coche Tweek se puso a Craig una venda en los ojos, según para seguir con emoción del momento. Craig solo se dejo hacer.

Condujeron un rato, hasta que Tweek estaciono el coche. Tweek se bajo primero y ayudo a Craig a salir de coche.

-Bien, ahora camina con cuidado y sigue mi voz- dijo Tweek, tomando ambas manos de Craig y llevándolo al parecer dentro de algún lugar. Tweek camino un momento y después de detuvo. Soltó las manos de Craig y quito la venda

-Bien, abre los ojos- susurro Tweek

Craig abrió los ojos y estaban al parecer en una casa, en la sala de una casa, era grande y estaba amueblada.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Craig

-Estamos en nuestra nueva casa- dijo Tweek. Craig solo se sorprendió, aun confundido

-¿Nuestra casa? De que hablas- dijo Craig

-Pues, hace unos meses, empecé a pensar en un lugar en donde tú, yo y los bebes pudiéramos vivir, no siempre viviríamos con nuestros padres ¿cierto?-

Craig solo miro la primera sala, aun si creer lo que Tweek había hecho. La verdad era que últimamente Craig pensaba en tener una casa para su nueva familia, pero por dinero había deshecho esa idea por completo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigió a Tweek y lo abrazo, al menos lo más posible que la panza le permitía.

-Gracias Tweek, gracias- murmuro Craig. Tweek solo correspondió al abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla, borrando cada rastro de lágrimas de la mejillas de Craig.

-Bueno, esto no lo hice solo sabes, tus padres, mis padres, Rubí, Clyde y Token ayudaron en todo. Con los muebles, a cómprala, a pintarla y demás ¿Te gusta?-

-La amo-

-Y eso que no has visto nada- dijo Tweek- Ven, vamos a ver el resto de la casa-

Así la pareja recorrió cada habitación de la casa, la cocina, el baño, el piso de arriba, la habitación de ambos, la habitación de los bebes, que no estaba decorada para nada, ya que en eso Tweek y Craig debían decidir que colores y demás debía de tener.

….

* * *

**Hola espero que les gustara el capi, la verdad ni sé como quedo pero espero y haya quedado bien y les gustara n.n**

**Bueno, investigue en internet el cumple de Craig y yo me base más en el capítulo de Pandemia, que es en donde Craig cumple años y dice 22 de octubre n.n**

**Craig tiene 7 meses de embarazo. Que rápido verdad?**

**Espero sus reviews **

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	16. Clases de Maternidad, Stan y Kyle

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs ^^**

**Aquí el capi 16, ¡disfrútenlo!**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 28_

…

-Podemos irnos-

-No, tenemos que quedarnos, además no hemos empezado, tranquilo-

-Pero me siento raro-

-No debes. Además tenemos derecho de estar aquí, así que tranquilo-

-Sí pero, Tweek soy el único chico aquí… Bueno el único embarazado aquí-

Craig y Tweek se encontraban en clases de preparación para el parto. Al principio Craig no creía que fueran importantes pero su madre le dijo que si lo eran.

**::**_**Flashback**_**::**

-No iré-

-Tienes que ir Craig- dijo una mujer rubia

-No lo hare ya dije-

-Craig Thomas Tucker he dicho que iras- dijo con seriedad la mujer. Craig quien veía la televisión, se asusto un poco con eso de que su madre lo llamara por su nombre completo.

Hace una semana, Craig y Tweek se habían mudado de casa, y los padres de Craig, Beatriz y Thomas, los fueron a visitar. Tweek había ido a comprar la despensa dejando a Craig solo en casa. Pero la verdadera razón de la visita era para que Beatriz conversara con Craig de esas clases. Craig creía que no las necesitaba, que estaba preparado para esto. Pero su madre al hacerle unas preguntas del tema, este se quedo callado

-Ves, no sabes nada, además no iras solo, Tweek ira contigo también-

-¿Qué yo qué? – Dijo Tweek entrando con unas bolsas en las manos- ¿De qué hablan?-

-Ah qué bueno que llegas Tweek- dijo aliviada la mujer rubia- le podrías decir a Craig cuan necesarias son las clases para el parto-

Tweek quien entraba a la sala miro confundido a la mujer para después mirar a Craig. La verdad ni siquiera habían hablado de eso. Pero ahora que lo piensa

-Tal vez tu madre tenga razón Craig-

-Qué?! No-

-Si Craig, además no creo que sea tan malo ir, será divertido, ya verás- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba al lado de Craig.

-Pero no quiero ir-

-Pues que mal jovencito, porque ya te inscribí y a partir de mañana iras con Tweek-

-¿Qué pero?!- exclamo Craig, este solo miro a su padre, buscando ayuda- pero ¿papa tengo que ir?-

-La decisión ya está hecha Craig, ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo el hombre-Tendrás que ir-

Craig, con resignación acepto

-Bien iré-

**_::Flashback::_**

….

Ahora se encontraba ahí, Tweek sentado en una colchoneta y con Craig entre sus piernas. En la clase había otras 10 parejas, las cuales eran heterosexuales y casadas. Craig se sentía incomodo ahí, no quería molestar a alguien o algo por el estilo, pero las parejas de ahí no parecía importarles, como si fuera algo normal ver a dos hombres, uno de ellos embarazado, en esa clase. Aun así Tweek con toda la confianza renovada, abrazo a Craig por detrás, dejando que este se recargue sobre su espalda. Craig solo se tensaba con cada movimiento de Tweek o cuando una pareja los miraba por unos minutos.

Poco después la clase inicio. La maestra un mujer rubia, delgada de al menos unos 20 años inicio la clase, empezando por la bienvenida a cada una de las parejas con una sonrisa y felicitarlas por su embarazo. A Tweek solo le pareció gracioso lo último, ya que no era normal decirle eso a dos hombres. La maestra siguió hablando, diciendo en qué consistía cada clase y como participaban ambos padres.

Tweek solo recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Craig y puso sus manos en el vientre de este, acariciando suavemente, dejándose llevar por la música de fondo.

Pero después, la maestra de inicio a las clases, pero incluso antes de dar indicaciones de que hacer, alguien entra y cierra la puerta despacio, causando que la maestra y los demás miraran para ver quién era.

Craig y Tweek solo se sorprendieron por ver quiénes eran.

-Eh… lo siento por el retraso- dice un hombre pelirrojo- es solo que se nos hizo tarde-

-Sí, el tráfico y demás- dijo un pelinegro, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente

-Sí, no hay problema, pasen para poder dar inicio a la clase- dijo la maestra, señalando un espacio vacío, al lado de Tweek y Craig.

La pareja solo asintió y se sentó.

-Ven cariño- dijo el pelinegro, que se había sentado primero. El pequeño pelirrojo solo asintió y se sentó entre sus piernas igual que Craig y Tweek. Tweek solo los miro y sonrió.

Era una pareja de casados, igual que ellos, bueno a excepción que Craig y Tweek aun no se casan, pero igual que ellos, y esperaban un bebe. A Tweek le había impresionado esto. No conocían a otra pareja igual que ellos en la cuidad y saber que hay alguien más les alegra.

Craig los miro un rato, dejando de lado lo que decía la maestra, sabía que los había visto en algún lado.

Tweek solo beso su hombro, llamando su atención y volviendo a las clases. La maestra había empezado unos sencillos ejercicios de respiración, una inhalación profunda por la nariz y exhalando por la boca suave y lento. Tweek solo hizo las respiraciones con Craig, sintiendo como Craig se relajaba.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que hicieron respiración de pareja, consistía en que ambos respiraran la mismo tiempo estando frente a frente.

….

La clase duro dos horas y en esa horas habían aprendido a respirar y algunos ejercicios de cómo estar relajado.

-Bien esto por hoy, nos vemos la semana que viene- dijo la maestra despidiéndose de sus 'alumnos'

Tweek se levanto primero y ayudo a Craig a pararse, pero incluso antes de irse alguien se acerco a ellos.

-Hola- dijo un pelirrojo. Craig y Tweek voltearon a ver y sonrieron al ver quiénes eran.

-Hola- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Am…me llamo Stan y el es Kyle- dijo el pelinegro. Craig solo sonrió mas.

-Ya decía que te conocía-

Esto solo dejo confundido a la pareja-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto

-Sí, yo soy Craig y el Tweek, de la primaria South Park- dijo Craig.

La pareja solo se quedaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos al saber quiénes eran.

-En serio ¿Eres tu Craig? WOW! Que gusto me da verlos-dijo Stan

-Si lo sé, también da gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo el rubio al ver que también sus viejos amigos estaban esperando.

Stan y Kyle se habían mudado con sus familias a Denver, al acabar la primaria, los Marsh, un año después de los Broflovski. Y ahora estaban aquí de nuevo en South Park. Craig, Tweek, Stan y Kyle salieron de las clases y fueron a casa de los primeros. Hablaron de varias cosas, entre ellas que Stan y Kyle vivirían ahí a partir de ahora, en donde su hijo nacería. Kyle tenía la misma semana que Craig, 28 semanas. Les alegra a ambas parejas encontrar a alguien que estén en la misma situación que ellos, tal vez las clases no sean tan malas después de todo.

* * *

**Hola :333**

**Espero que les gustara el capi, la verdad quise meter una pareja que estuvieran igual que Craig y Tweek y se me ocurrió Stan y Kyle XDDD creo que son lindos :333**

**Bueno espero que les gustara el capi, y como mañana tengo examanes no creo actualizar hasta el otro fin de semana. Así solo hasta aquí queda.**

**Errores y demas los corrigo luego. Nos leemos luego**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	17. Desesperacion y Ayuda De Kyle

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Aprovechando que acabe exámenes y al parecer no iré a clases hasta el miércoles (5 días de vacaciones, contando sábado y domingo) les dejo el capi 17 ^^**

**Además de que estoy feliz X333 pero eso lo dire abajo n.n **

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 29_

_Inicio del Tercer trimestre_

….

Definitivamente esa no era la mejor semana de su vida o embarazo. O bueno tal vez, aun le faltaban otras semanas, pero de algo estaba seguro, se sentía una mierda. Era normal en el inicio del tercer trimestre. Pero nunca en su vida había sentido más dolor, nada era comparado con los dolores de espalda y calambres en piernas y las contracciones de _Braxton-Hicks*_ que cada vez se hacían más intensas. Además solo en esa semana había subido casi 5 kilos! 5 kilos en una semana como eso es posible!

El embarazo solo lo estaba matando, no entendía como las mujeres podían con eso por casi 9 meses! _O al menos 10 meses*_

Ahora estaba en el receso, en la cafetería. El ruido de la cafetería le estaba dando una terrible jaqueca, además de que los bebes no dejaban de moverse para nada y solo lo estaban pateando en las costillas y eso si duele. Escuchaba como sus amigos hablaban de algo, pero no entendí que. Tenía los audífonos a todo vuelo, y estaba seguro que eso tenía así a los bebes. Pero lo único que quería era ignorar el ruido.

Se llevo una mano a la sien, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ira, solo un pasó más y listo.

-¿Craig, te GHA pasa algo?- pregunto Tweek, retirando los audífonos de Craig. Listo, ahí se va su paciencia.

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Craig. Tweek y los de su mesa se sorprendieron por eso- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODOS USTEDES!- Grito colérico, se levanto de la mesa y camino lo más rápido posible hacia la salida.

-¡ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!- grito mientras lagrimas de ira salían de sus ojos- NO AGUANTO ESTO Y NO LO TOLERARE MAS-

-Craig cálmate!- dijo Tweek mientras detenía a Craig de las muñecas. Craig solo se zafo del agarre de Tweek

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER!- Grito mientras salía de la cafetería, ante la mirada incrédula de todos y todas- LOS ODIO A TODOS!-

-¡CRAIG ESPERA!- Grito Tweek desesperado siguiendo a Craig, Clyde y Token detrás de el

Llego al estacionamiento y busco su auto. Era una suerte tener las llaves. Escucho como Tweek, Clyde y Token le gritaban pero no le importa nada en ese momento. Solo quería estar solo. Craig entro al auto y cerro con seguro la puerta. Se puso el cinturón y encendió el auto. Pero antes de salir, Tweek estaba en la ventana del auto golpeándola

-¡CRAIG ABRE EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!- Grita Tweek, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria

-¡Craig sal del auto y hablemos!- decía Token, como siempre siendo él la voz de la razón

-¡Si Craig sal, vamos, no hagas una locura!- se les unió Clyde al griterío.

Craig miro a los tres en la ventana y les hizo su típica seña, y con la velocidad al máximo, arranco el coche a una increíble rapidez. Tweek asustado y desesperado de que algo le pase a Craig, camino a Token y lo tomo de los hombros zarandeándolo

-¡ENCIENDE TU MALDITO AUTO! ¡IREMOS POR CRAIG! ¡RAPIDO!- Token solo asintió rápidamente y seguido de Clyde y Tweek subieron al auto de inmediato, hiendo a la dirección que giro Craig el auto.

Todos los alumnos vieron la escena e incluso unos maestros que ahora metían a los alumnos a sus clases, ya que debido al alboroto ni siquiera notaron el timbre.

Stan que estaba entre los alumnos, salió de ahí y entro a su auto y salió de la escuela. Tomo su celular y marco a Kyle.

-¿Kyle? Pasó algo en la escuela con Craig y creo que eres el único que lo puede ayudar

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo detrás de la otra línea

-Te lo dire cuando pase por ti, voy para la casa, así que arréglate-

-Ok, te espero- dicho esto colgo el celular. Stan sabía que la única persona que podía ayudar a Craig en eso instantes era Kyle, más porque era el único que comprendía la situación de Craig, o al menos lo más posible.

….

Craig tenía la respiración agitada. Había estado condiciendo por casi una hora, no sabía a dónde ir y la gasolina se le acaba. Le había dicho a Tweek que llenara el tanque, pero claro el muy idiota que le va a hacer caso. Se fijo en donde estaba. Estaba en el bosque y después del bosque estaba el lago Stark. Tal vez hay podía quedarse un rato.

….

Tweek conducía como loco, llegando incluso a pasar por la banqueta al dar la vuelta en una esquina, casi llagando a herir al alguien. Pero eso no le importaba a él, lo único que quería era saber donde estaba Craig. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se puso así?

Token y Clyde solo se aferraban a lo que podía, como gatos asustados. Entendían la preocupación de Tweek, bueno tal vez no tanto pero si entendía que Tweek estaba desesperado por buscar a Craig pero no había necesidad de conducir así.

-Tra-tra-tranquilo Tweek- decía Clyde, aferrando hasta las uñas en el asiento de atrás y con el cinturón bien puesto- veras que lo encontraremos.

Tweek solo miro a Clyde por el espejo retrovisor y lo fulmino con la mirada. Clyde solo palideció ante la mirada y se cayó.

….

-Así que eso paso- decía Kyle. Se encontraba en el auto de Stan, conduciendo por todo South Park, buscando a Craig.

-Exacto, pero creo que el único que lo puede ayudar eres tu Kyle- decía Stan- creo que eres el único que de verdad entiende a Craig- dijo con una sonrisa y tocando ligeramente el vientre de Kyle.

Kyle solo sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Stan.

-Eso espero- susurro el pelirrojo.

….

Craig había llegado al lago Stark, sin ninguna gota de gasolina. Genial ahora se quedo ahí varado. Saco su celular y miro la hora. Aun era temprano. De seguro Tweek debe estar buscándolo con loco de un lado a otro. Otra cosa que llamo su atención fue la cantidad de mensajes y llamada que tenia. Teniendo el celular en silencio no se dio cuenta de esto. La mayoría eran de Tweek, unos de Clyde y otros de Token. Suspiro. La verdad no quería saber que decían. Pero un nuevo mensaje llamo atención. Era de Kyle.

-_Hola Craig. Stan me hablo de lo que te paso en la escuela_- genial, ahora la escuela también lo sabia- _créeme, eso por lo que pasa es normal, lo sé mejor que nadie_- Bueno en eso tenía razón, Kyle era el único hombre embarazo que entendía por qué pasaba, siguió leyendo-_ quiero hablar contigo, creo que lo necesitas, dime donde estas, no le diremos a Tweek, hasta que aclaremos tus asuntos_- Craig miro con duda el celular. La verdad no se sentía muy bien, pero si tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. Así que respondió el mensaje.

-_Estoy… en el… lago Stark_- tecleo Craig para después enviarlo. No paso mucho cuando recibió respuesta.

-_Vamos para alla_-

….

Una media hora después, una luz lo despertó. Craig abrió los ojos y detrás de él había un auto, el cual reconoció como el de Stan. Parecía que tardaron el bajar alguien. La puerta del pasajero se abrió y salió Kyle. Se acerco al auto de Craig y toco la ventana. Craig solo se estiro y abrió la puerta. Kyle solo entro, con un poco de dificultad y se sentó. Estuvieron un momento en un silencio, hasta que Kyle hablo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Kyle.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco… fuera de control, tu sabes- dijo Craig.

-Sí, si lo sé- afirmo Kyle.

Craig solo sonrió tristemente- La verdad, no creo que pueda seguir con esto. No puedo hacerlo más- dijo Craig suspirando y con una mano en su sien. En esos momentos necesitaba unos cigarros, si no estuviera embarazado, se tomaría uno para calmar sus nervios. De solo pensar en el sabor y como el humo entra en sus pulmones… pero hace meses no probaba uno, y todo por sus bebes. Era un gran sacrificio. Sintió la cálida mano de alguien sobre la suya y levanto la miraba. Kyle le sonreía.

-Vamos, dime qué te pasa, háblame- dijo Kyle, dándole confianza a Craig.

-Eso solo que…- toma una respiración profunda, tratando de contener las lagrimas que deseaban salir. _'estúpidas hormonas'_, pensó Craig- es tan difícil, y yo se que Tweek hace lo posible por ayudarme y demás… pero… pero Tweek no entiende. El no lo entiende, no entiende que no estoy cargando un bebe, no dos- corrigió rápidamente, su voz quebrándose cada vez mas- estoy cargando dos bebes, _haciendo_ dos bebes sabes? Y solo quiero… dios… solo quiero que esto acabe, quiero que estos niños salgan de mi para así volver a ser yo, volver a la normalidad, porque, honestamente, esto del embarazo se está asiendo algo viejo. Solo deseo que salgan ya- dijo, mientras tomaba una respiración profunda y se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-Eres fuerte- dijo Kyle, y hace el agarre de la mano de Craig un poco mas fuerte- eres fuerte Craig, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Una vez que todo esto acabe y tengas a tus hijos en brazos, veras que todos lo que pasaste estos meses y lo que falta… habrá valido la pena. Porque todas las mañanas vomitando, y los dolores y las ganas de querer orinar cada 5 minutos…- Craig solo soltó una risita, haciendo que Kyle también sonriera- tu podrás aguantar todo eso con tal de traerlos al mundo. Tweek no lo entiende, ni un poco, pero lo peor que puedes hacer es alejarlo de ti, cuando más lo necesitas- dijo Kyle- ahora si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, solo ven conmigo, yo estaré aquí, también esta Stan para ti. Tus amigos no te escucharan, no lo entenderán pero Tweek, Stan y yo sí, ¿está bien?- Kyle sonríe- y créeme para los dolores, unas almohadas o almohadillas térmicas sirven, si quieres te doy algunas que tengo. Los masajes y baños calientes también sirven. Estoy seguro que si le dices a Tweek el estará más que feliz de ayudar, y cuando duermas pon una almohada entre tus piernas y debajo de tu panza, créeme ayuda muchísimo- finalizo Kyle

-Gracias Kyle- sonríe Craig, tirando a Kyle a un abrazo, al cual corresponde Kyle- me alegra que estés aquí conmigo, estoy tan feliz-

-¿En serio? Pues gracias- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y separándose del abrazo

-Te debo una- dijo Craig- me salvaste de casi volverme loco y además de tener una crisis emocional por casi millón de veces esta semana- dijo Craig. Kyle solo rio.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Kyle sacando su celular- ahora porque no le avisamos a Tweek donde estas, de seguro esta o tiene un ataque de pánico, sabes cómo es se preocupa-

-Si lo sé-

….

Tweek había recibido un mensaje de Stan diciendo donde estaba Craig. Tweek no dudo ni un segundo en pisar el pedal y salir disparado hacia el lago Stark. Una vez que llego ahí, vio a Craig, Stan y Kyle afuera del auto viendo el lago. Tweek solo salió de auto lo más rápido posible y se puso en frente de Craig abrazándolo en un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡GAH! CRAIG ME ALEGRO QUE ESTÉS BIEN- Tweek sonrió con la sonrisa más gran de que tenía y con lágrimas en los ojos, feliz de saber que su pelinegro este bien, pero y sus hijos- ¿ESTAN BIEN? ¿NO TE DUELE ALGO? ¿PORQUE HICISTES ESO?! ¡ME DISTES UN SUSTO DE MUERTE! LLEVO TODO EL DÍA BUSCANDOTE POR EL PUEBLO, ME TENI-

El discurso de Tweek fue interrumpido por los labios de Craig. Tweek no hizo más que corresponder con amor y pasión. Su pelinegro se escapo y lo tuvo angustiado todo el día. Agradecía que no le haya pasado nada y agradecía también a Stan y Kyle por cuidarlo en su ausencia. Se separaron del beso y Tweek abrazo a Craig por el cuello, pegándose lo más posible a su cuerpo, lo más que la panza de Craig le permitía, estaba feliz de encontrarlo.

-Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer- murmuro Craig, con un tono de voz de arrepentimiento o culpa, en el hombro de Tweek.

-N-no, no te disculpes- dijo Tweek con lágrimas aun en sus ojos. Tomo las mejillas de Craig y puso unió sus frentes – solo olvidemos esto y vayamos a casa- una de las manos de Tweek fue al gran vientre de Craig- de seguro tienes hambre verdad-

Craig asintió con la cabeza-Si, mucha-

Tweek sonrió- te preparare algo especial y después hacemos lo que quieras, un masaje, o dormir, o ver una película, lo que quieras- finalizo Tweek. Craig solo sonrió

-De hecho, me duele la espalda, tal vez cuando lleguemos me puedas dar un masaje-

-¡CLARO!- dijo feliz Tweek- te daré lo que quieras. Tweek solo beso a Craig de nuevo y se levanto, ayudando a Craig a levantarse.

Todos los demás veían la tierna escena entre los novios. Les alegra que todo se haya arreglado.

-Bueno, Clyde y yo nos vamos a casa, se quedan o- dio Token

-No, no, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Stan mientras negaba con las manos- Kyle tiene que descansar, ya tuvo mucho por hoy ¿verdad?-

-Si, además me muero de hambre- dijo Kyle. Stan solo sonrió y llevo a Kyle al auto. Poco después cada quien estaba en su casa. Tweek y Craig en su casa y Tweek dándole un masaje a Craig.

…..

* * *

**Hola ^^ **

**Espero que les gustara el capi. En este mes del embarazo, dice que los cambios hormonales son más comunes. Además de los dolores en espalda, pelvis y la hinchazón en piernas en normal, al igual que las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks.**

_**** Estas contracciones son encogimientos del útero que empiezan a partir de la sexta semana del embarazo. Sin embargo, si las notas, será a partir de la semana 29 o la 30. Esto es normal, pero si sientes más de 5 contracciones en una hora es recomendable que hables con un médico. El embarazo en realidad dura 10 meses, ya que el bebe nace casi siempre en la semana 38 a 40, que es en total 10 meses.**_

**Bueno les voy a contar porque estaba y estoy feliz. El miércoles en la escuela una amiga mía, llevo de mochila, una bolsa. Yo no me di cuenta hasta que Karen, otra amiga mía, dijo que cuando viera la bolsa se la quitaría a Diana, la que llevo la bolsa. Yo no entendí que quiso decir y le dije- ¿Qué bolsa? Y ella me dijo la que tiene Diana. Yo volteé, ya que ella estaba detrás de mí, y ¡vi que era una bolsa de Michael Jackson! X333 y yo como- MIRA *w* QUE BONITA DONDE LA COMPRASTES, ME LA VENDES, ME LA DAS- XDDD yo estaba ilusionada con esa bolsa que pensaba, al menos véndemela, y ella me dijo que no era de ella. La sonrisa que tenia se me fue de inmediato y dije- ¿De quién es? y ella dijo que de su prima. Yo solo pensaba en la bolsa y le dije-Dile a tu prima que me la venda- ella dijo que si le diría. Y hoy en la mañana llego y le dije- y ¿Le preguntaste? Y me dijo- si dijo que te la vende a 100 pesos- y yo como, por dentro obviamente, gritaba y saltaba de la emoción, solo que me mantuve tranquila y serena, como siempre. Yo solo le dije que no la venda o la regale o algo, que me esperara hasta que tuviera los 100 pesos. Y como no tengo clases hasta el miércoles, tengo tiempo de juntarlos y una vez reunidos ¡LA BOLSA DE MICHAEL JACKSON SERA MIA! X333333**

**Todos en el salón, saben que me gusta Michael Jackson -w-**

**Solo espero juntarlos para entonces n.n deséenme suerte con el dinero X33**

**Como sea dejando de lado eso, espero sus reviews y demás y espero que les gustara el capi, bastante largo por cierto XDD**

**Por cierto, en mi perfil hay una encuesta con el nombre de la bebe de Craig y Tweek, para que vayan y voten y escogan su nombre favoritos :33**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**

**Actualizare mañana n.n**


	18. Braxton-Hicks y Platica Padre e Hijos

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 18 ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

La mañana siguiente tal vez tampoco no fue la mejor de Craig. Después del incidente de ayer, Craig no quería ir a clases, pero Tweek solo le insistió en hacerlo. Craig sabía que después de la escena que hizo ayer, las cosas no serían como antes. Y si que estaba en lo correcto.

En cuanto llego acompañado de Tweek, todos en la escuela guardaron silencio. Craig solo los miro con duda, pero decidió seguir. Sus amigos Clyde y Token, solo lo saludaron y listo. No dijeron más.

En las clases, todos guardaban silencio también. Los alumnos cerca de Craig se mantenían callados, que esos eran Kenny, Damien y Christopher, sus amigos, que en su opinión eran los más ruidosos de ahí. Pero ninguno hizo ruido. Hasta los profesores evitaban preguntarle a Craig. Nadie, ninguno deseaba hacer enojar a Craig. No quería que tuviera una rabieta como el día de ayer. El único que le hablaba era Stan, con el que compartía casi todas sus clases.

En la cafetería también era lo mismo, que eso saco mucho de onda a Craig. La cafetería era el lugar más ruidoso de la escuela, y todos estaban callados o murmurando en voz baja. Tal vez tener un ataque de ira en frente de toda la escuela no era lo mejor, pero que podía hacer, era algo que no se controla.

Harto de tanto silencio, se puso sus audífonos y decidió escuchar música. Le gustaban las cosas aburridas y demás, pero que en serio, a veces el silencio también lo harta. Tweek solo sonrió, la verdad no quería que Craig se enojara o algo. Solo quería que estuviera tranquilo y demás. Acaricio sus cabellos como si de un gato se tratara. Y Craig solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la caricia de Tweek.

…..

Más tarde ese día, después de clases, Craig y Tweek se dirigían al hospital. Craig tenía otra cita con su ginecóloga, para saber que tal va y que necesitaba saber para ese mes.

….

Estaban en la sala de espera del consultorio de la doctora. De nuevo, había varias mujeres a su alrededor, ni un hombre, ni aunque sea Kyle. Suspiro y se recostó en la silla, Tweek solo miraba de un lado a otro y veía las revistas de ahí, aunque ya las había leído todas.

-Craig Tucker- dijo la enfermera. Craig solo se levanto, con ayuda de Tweek, y entraron al consultorio.

-La doctora los espera-

-Gracias- dijo Tweek. Entraron y encontraron a la doctora haciendo una llamada. Esta solo les hizo un ademan para que entraran, Craig y Tweek solo esperaron a que la doctora terminara. La doctora termino la llamada y se dirigió a sus pacientes.

-Bien empecemos- dijo la doctora. Hizo los mismos estudios de siempre, de su peso, el crecimiento del vientre y demás. Al hacer el ultrasonido, se vieron sus dos hijos. Eso le gustaba mucho a Craig y Tweek, verlos. Sabían que en unas semanas estarían ahí con ellos, pero por ahora ese era la única forma de verlos. La doctora le dijo que como los bebes se estaban empezando a mover así abajo, para acomodarse, era normal que se sintiera más pesado y que el dolor de espalda aumentara, y que debido a eso también sentiría más seguido las patadas de ambos bebes. Además de las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks serian más comunes. También le recomendó que no siempre estuviera sentado o acostado, debes en cuando eso aumentaba el dolor de espalda y le recomendó que una caminata seria buena, aunque sea solo en la casa. Después de eso, Craig y Tweek se retiraron, la doctora solo les programo su siguiente cita, que sería en dos semanas.

….

En cuanto llegaron, Tweek fue a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar. Craig solo se sentó en el sofá soltando un suspiro. Le alegraba llegar a casa. Las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks lo estaban matando. Eran muy incomodas y no le gustaba y estaba seguro que los bebes tampoco. Por suerte no eran seguidas, solo tenía al menos de dos a tres contracciones, pero al menos cada hora o media hora. La doctora le dijo que si sentía mucho dolor cada 5 minutos fueran al hospital, ya que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de Craig y los bebes.

Cuando las contracciones se fueron, Craig solo se acostó en el sofá, finalmente relajado de las contracciones, dándose cuenta que necesitaba una siesta. Los días en la escuela lo dejaban muy agotado, solo cerró los ojos y cayo de sueño en el sofá. Necesitaba un buen descanso.

….

-Craig, la cena esta lista- murmuro Tweek, moviendo del hombro a Craig.

Este solo se sobresalto un poco y se sorprendió de ver a Tweek enfrente de el, pero, se incorporo y le dio un beso a Tweek

- ¿Qué cenaremos?- dio Craig con entusiasmo

Tweek ayudo a Craig a levantarse del sofá- Bueno, hice algo de pollo, con el espagueti de la otra vez y un poco de puré de papa, ¿Suena bien eso?

Craig solo asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió a la mesa y se dio cuenta que había dormido como tres horas. Bueno al menos ya se sentía mejor, ya no estaba tan cansado.

-Se ve bien. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- dijo Craig. Tweek sonrió y sirvió el plato de Craig y él. Ambos empezaron a comer, charlaron un poco de cómo les fue en clase. Tweek solo le decía algo a Craig de lo que le dijo Clyde en clases, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por Craig.

-¡Ah!- Craig solo puso su mano sobre su vientre con una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro y se dio cuenta que eran las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks de nuevo. Un momento después, Craig dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento, es solo que-

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Tweek, con preocupación- Eso parecía una-

-Sí, es una contracción pero-

-¡Una contracción!- grito Tweek, parándose de inmediato de su asiento y caminando hacia Craig.

-¿Es la primera? ¿Te duele mucho? Porque no me dijiste antes, hay que ir al hospital si ya es tiempo, pero…. ¡OH JESUS! ¡ES MUY PRONTO PARA EL PARTO! NO PUEDEN VENIR AHORA, DIOS SANTO ¿QUE HAREMOS SI-

-Tweek- dijo Craig mientras tomaba a su rubio para tranquilizarlo- Estoy bien y los bebes también. Son las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks. Recuerdas que la doctora dijo que serian normales.

-Ósea que… ¿Son falsas?- dijo Tweek ahora confundido

-Sí, lo son. Como una especie de simulacro- Craig sonrió. Riéndose de la expresión de Tweek hace unos instantes. Verlo entrar en pánico era lindo.

-Oh…Umm…. Entonces lo siento, solo me asuste un poco eso es todo- sonrió Tweek un poco nervioso y sonrojado por la escena que hizo

-Está bien, aun no debes entrar en pánico. No duele, son solo muy incómodas, eso es todo, pero estoy bien- sonrió Craig. Tweek también sonrió y ambos regresaron a comer.

Horas más tarde, Craig se encontraba en la cama acostado de lado y acariciando su estomago, tratando de respirar profundamente para tranquilizar el dolor y Tweek a su lado, acariciando su cabello. Tweek solo tenía el celular en su mano, preparado por si acaso había que llamar a una ambulancia o algo.

-Estoy bien- susurro Craig, como si supiera lo que el rubio piensa- es solo que son incomodas y bien y van y son fuertes o débiles, pero es normal….así que estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Tweek solo le sonrió tristemente- Lo siento que se así, la verdad me gustaría hacer algo para detenerlas y hacer que te sientas mejor- dijo Tweek. La verdad se sentía algo inútil de no hacer nada. Craig solo lo miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, tal vez si puedas hacer algo- dijo Craig- Veras cuando tengo las contracciones, los bebes se mueven mucho, tal vez si hablas con ellos los tranquilices, estoy seguro que no están muy cómodos ahí dentro- finalizo Craig. Durante esas semanas, Tweek le gustaba hablar mucho con los bebes, pero casi siempre lo hacía cuando Craig estaba dormido, sin que Craig se diera cuenta, aunque si se daba cuenta, y eso le parecía tierno

-¡Okay!- dijo Tweek feliz. Tweek se movió hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Craig y le dio un beso

-H-hola bebes, ¿Cómo están ahí dentro en la panza de mami? Mami dice que- ¡Auch Craig, porque haces eso¡- dijo Tweek sobándose la cabeza.

-Te he dicho que no me digas mami- dijo Craig con una sonrisa. Tweek solo le devolvió el gesto

-Y yo te he dicho que si lo eres, veras que cuando crezcan te dirán mami- dijo Tweek, para volver a hablar con los bebes- Mami me ha dicho que se mueven mucho ahí dentro y patean demasiado, el dice que incluso uno de ustedes llegara a ser un gran jugador de futbol- se detuvo Tweek, como si escuchara una respuesta- pues adivinen, mami y papi ya prepararan su habitación, será muy bonita y tendrán muchos juguetes y peluches de muchos animalitos y demás, y mami les cantara bonitas canciones de cuna, y yo les comprare mucho regalos a los dos, espero mucho, mucho, mucho a que llegue y nos conozcan y mami y yo conocerlos a ustedes-

Craig solo cerró los ojos y se relajo. Los bebes habían dejado de moverse, bueno de vez en cuando una patadita donde Tweek ponía la mano, pero además de eso, le agradaba ver a Tweek así. Aun no salían y Tweek ya les decía todo de su casa nueva, como será su cuarto, de la linda familia que tendrían y como los iban a querer mucho en cuanto llegaran. Si, el embarazo tenía sus lados buenos. Bueno a excepción de las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks.

….

**no tengo mas que decir, mas que espero sus reviews y hayan disfrutado del capi n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	19. Extra 3 Antojos

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 19 ^^ **

**Wow casi llego al capi 20, no creí que hubiera más de 20**

**Como sea, había algo importante, o al menos lo considero importante en el embarazo, son los antojos, no lo había puesto, pero este capi hablara de eso, bien empecemos**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 30_

….

Un gruñido proveniente de su estomago lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y vio su celular

3:15 am

-Dios…. Porque ahora- murmuro Craig somnoliento.

Justo en ese momento, sus bebes le pedía algo de comer. No tenia animo de levantarse o hacer algo de comer. Además hacia frio y no quería levantarse.

Su estomago gruño más fuerte que la primera vez.

Como no tenia animo de salir, tal vez Tweek pueda….

-¿Tweek?- pregunto Craig en voz baja. Tweek solo se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Craig le volvió a llamar.

-¿Tweek? Despierta- dijo Craig. El rubio solo lo ignoro y durmió.

Craig, sabiendo que no despertaría. Decidió conseguir lo que quería. Además Tweek, se veía cansado, así que, mejor era dejarlo dormir. Se levanto de la cama, con dificultad y se cambio. Bueno solo se puso su chamarra, sus guantes y gorro.

Salió sin hacer ruido y tomo las llaves del auto. Seria cansado salir, pero al menos se estiraba un poco, ya le empezaba a doler la espalda de estar ahí.

….

Condujo y en menos de 10 minutos estaba en el Wal-Mart. El único lugar de South Park abierto las 24 horas. Salió del auto y entro a la tienda. Busco por el lugar hasta que lo encontró.

Pay de queso

La verdad, odiaba las cosas dulces, no le gustaban mucho, pero esta vez podía hacer una excepción. Se acerco a la caja y pago. Condujo de nuevo a casa, y cuando llego las luces de la casa estaban prendidas. Todas.

Tomo la bolsa con el pay y las llaves. Cerró la puerta y se acerco y antes de abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de repente y Tweek se abalanzo encima de Craig abrazándolo.

-Tweek… ¡Tweek quítate! ¡Me vas a tirar, quítate!- grito enojado el pelinegro. Tweek se alejo cuando dijo que lo tiraría y se retiro de inmediato. La verdad, Craig casi ni podía pararse, me sentía más pesado y no tenía ánimo para abrazos y demás.

-Pe-perdón- se alejo Tweek. Craig solo rodo los ojos y entro a la casa. Sus pies le dolían y solo quería comer y después dormir. Tweek solo le siguió.

-¿A-adonde fuiste?- le pregunto tímido Tweek. No quería hacer enojar a Craig de nuevo, pero la verdad Craig solo lo hacía preocupar

-A la tienda- dijo simple Craig. Camino a cocina y trajo un plato, un tenedor y un cuchillo. Se sentó en la mesa y abrió el pay, lamiéndose los labios al olor del pay. Partió un cacho de pay se sirvió y empezó a comer. Tweek solo lo veía.

-S-si tenias un antojo podías decirme ¿sabes?-

-Si lo hice pero no despertaste- la frialdad se notaba en su voz. Tweek solo sabía que no estaba de humor.

-Oh- dijo Tweek. Se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que Craig empezó a levantarse de nuevo.

-¿Quieres algo?-dijo Tweek. Craig lo miro y asintió.

-Un poco de leche, por favor- dijo volviendo a sentarse. Tweek asintió rápidamente y fue a la cocina. En menos de un minuto, Craig ya tenía un vaso lleno de leche fría en frente de el. Craig solo sonrió y bebió un sorbo. Tweek se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quieres?- pregunto Craig, señalando en pay. Tweek solo negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, tu come- dijo. Craig lo miro un momento y tomo un pedazo con el tenedor y lo acerco a la boca de Tweek

-¿Solo un pedacito, si?-Dijo Craig. Su voz había cambio totalmente, de ser fría se volvió dulce y cálida. Tweek sonrió. De veras los cambios de humor era una locura. Abrió la boca y Craig se lo dio el pedazo de pay y sonrió. Le parecía gracioso darle de comer a Tweek.

-Esta bueno- afirmo Tweek.

Se quedaron un rato hay, comiéndose más de la mitad del pay. Tweek solo se levanto y guardo el pay en el refrigerador. Cuando volvió Craig solo se rascaba los ojos y bostezaba. Estaba cansado y quería dormir.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- pregunto Tweek. Craig solo asintió soltando otro bostezo.

-Pero antes de dormir, podrías… darme un masaje- le pregunto Craig. Tweek solo asintió y sonrió

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que saliste para complacer tu antojo- dijo Tweek. No le gusto para nada que Craig saliera en medio de la noche, en el frio, y el solo dormido. A la próxima si complacería a Craig.

Entraron a la habitación y Tweek empezó a darle un masaje en los pies a Craig, lo que hizo que sus pies se le quitaran la hinchazón y después uno en la espalda que hizo que Craig cayera de sueño.

….

_A la noche siguiente._

-¿Tweek?- pregunto Craig en voz baja. Tweek solo abrió los ojos y miro a Craig.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Tweek. Craig lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Puedes traer jugo de naranja y unas galletas de chocolate- dijo Craig. Tweek solo sonrió y beso sus labios.

Salió de la cama y se puso su abrigo, tomo las llaves y salió al Wal-Mart. Entro al establecimiento y le pregunto a un encargado de ahí donde estaba cada cosa. El encargado lo guio y Tweek compro lo que necesitaba. Pero compro al menos tres paquetes grandes de galletas y 5 envases de jugo de naranja. Por si acaso Craig quería más.

Pago y se dirigió a casa. Cuando llego, fue a la cocina y tomo un plato y sirvió una galletas para Craig y el. Se le habían antojado. Y tomo unos vasos y los sirvió con el jugo, también para él. Llevo en una charola la comida y entro a la habitación.

Craig solo estaba viendo su celular, tal vez buscando una canción. Se sentó en la cama y comió con Craig, al menos hoy si lo complació.

….

* * *

**Porque siempre hago finales raros -.-**

**En fin, espero que les gustara el capi, lo sé corto pero es un extra, no pensaba que saliera largo o algo. **

**Espero sus reviews y demás n.n**

**Recuerden aun pueden votar por el nombre de la nena, ahí empate en tres nombres y necesito un desempate **

**Actualizare mañana**

**Cualquier error y demás lo corregiré después **

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	20. Baby Shower

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 20 ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

Tweek corre de un lado a otro en la habitación, acomodando todo para la sorpresa, y con ayuda de sus amigos, antes de que llegue Craig. Después de pasar casi una hora rogándole a Clyde, que por cierto, no resulto, termino usando la fuerza y obligo a Clyde a pasar toda la mañana y tarde con su novio Craig, y también intentando levantar a Craig de la cama para que este se fuera caminar o hacer algo con Clyde. La 'misión' era fácil, o bueno tal vez no. Era que Clyde distrajera a Craig lo más posible, mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de la casa, para así poder preparar la habitación que él y sus amigos prepararon para el 'baby shower'. Era viernes, lo cual era bueno, y parte de ayer y hoy, Tweek estaba haciendo llamadas como loco para la organización e invitaciones. Sus padres y los de Craig compraron la decoración y Clyde, Token, Stan y Kyle decoraron la sala. Escogieron los colores, las actividades, la comida y demás.

Tweek mira el reloj y se da cuenta que ya es hora. Clyde le había enviado un mensaje hace unos 20 minutos de que decía que iban para alla. Tweek y los demás apagaron luces y se escondieron para la sorpresa. Clyde entra primero y se esconde con los demás, Craig venía detrás de el.

-¡Aquí viene! ¡Escóndanse, a sus puestos!- dijo Tweek en voz baja a todos. Todos se esconden de volada, Clyde con Tweek, ya no le dio tiempo de esconderse. Escuchan a alguien entrar.

-¿Clyde? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunta Craig en voz baja e irritado-Oye, no tengo ganas de tus bromas, así que sal de aquí-

-Oh vamos amigo… solo…. Quiero acompañarte un rato ¿ok?- dice Clyde, también fastidiado de la actitud de Craig. Tweek solo asume que Craig no estaba de humor ese día también-Solo quiero estar contigo un rato mas, no quiero dejarte solo-

-Mmhh… ¿Y porque no encendiste las luces?- dice Craig. Tweek solo se tapa la boca para no reír por el tono de voz de Craig.

-Porque…. No sé donde están…- dice Clyde de manera estúpida. Craig solo rueda los ojos.

-Estúpido- murmura- Bien, puedes quedarte un rato- dice buscando el interruptor de la luz- Solo no estés tanto tiempo, quiero dor-

-¡SORPRESA!- Dicen todos los que estaban en la habitación

Tweek solo sonríe como los otros al ver la expresión de Craig. Este estaba de pie allí, con los ojos abiertos, con la boca abierta y una mano sobre su boca. La cara de Craig era de shock total, que era la expresión que Tweek esperaba. Era obvio que Craig no esperaba eso y era obvio que la sorpresa funciono. Tweek se acerca a Craig y acaricia su mejilla, preguntándole si está bien, Craig solo levanta la mirada y asiente, sus ojos estaban llorosos y lo que único que hace es abrazar a Tweek del cuello con fuerza. Tweek sonríe y frota la espalda de Craig, suavemente, y escucha un sollozo.

-Craig…no llores- Tweek solo limpia las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa- No llores, está bien. La decoración la consiguieron tus padres y mis padres. Elegimos colores rosa y azul suave (o pastel) para la decoración. ¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta Tweek- dice Craig limpiándose las lagrimas- Malditas hormonas- murmura Craig. Tweek solo ríe y lo besa en los labios.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, me hiciste pasar TODO un día con Clyde solo para que pudieran hacer esto- dijo Craig ya mejor de la sorpresa y mirando la sala de su casa.

-B-bueno quería que fuera una sor-sorpresa- dijo Tweek un poco sonrojado, avergonzado y alagado de que a Craig le guste la sorpresa. Craig solo sonríe y besa la mejilla de Tweek.- Se que tal vez es una tortura estar TODO un día con Clyde, pero veras que valió la pena con todo esto, lo prometo-

-¿Tortura para él?- dice Clyde con incredulidad, sin creerse las palabras de Tweek- ¡EL SE LA PASO ABUSANDO DE MI VERDALMENTE!? Y HASTA FISICAMENTE?!- dice Clyde con los ojos llorosos, recordando los golpes e insultos de Craig en el recorrido.

-¡Me hizo llevarlo a cada taquería de South Park y Denver!- dijo Craig protestando

-Oh Clyde- dijo Token suspirando cansado- No se te ocurrió otra cosa que hacer-

-Vamos no fue tan malo- dijo con una sonrisa- la verdad comí varios tacos. Nunca había comido tan-

-¡Cállate!- grito Craig- harás que me dé nauseas o se me quite al apetito de nuevo- dijo Craig con cara de fastidio, de solo recordar el olor de los restaurantes a los que fueron-

-Bueno ya, ya- dijo Tweek intentado poner el orden- esto se trata de Craig y los bebes recuerdan, así que dejemos de hablar de tacos y Clyde espero y no hayas traumado a Craig de por vida ¿eh?-

-¿Llegamos tarde?- pregunta una voz detrás de ellos, entrando a la sala- Wow… rosa y azul, no pensé que fueran dos, amigo-

-¡KEVIN!- grito Craig sorprendido por ver a su amigo asiático de vuelta. Kevin había viajado a China con sus padres para ver a sus abuelos, y después de un año entero sin verse regresa a South Park.

-¡CRAIG!- dijo el pelinegro estirando los brazos y abrazando a su amigo, lo más que podía, debido al estomago de Craig- Wow…. Estas grande… en el buen sentido- dijo el asiático con una sonrisa

-Kevin, Kev, ¿Cómo? Es decir, como supiste que-

-Token y Clyde me avisaron por Facebook- dijo sacando su Iphone- Me contaron todo lo que paso y no lo creí al principio, pero- Kevin llevo su vista al estomago de Craig- pero veo que es cierto, felicidades- dijo dándole de nuevo un abrazo, el cual Craig sin chistar correspondió.

-Sabes podrías ayudarnos con esto- dijo un chico que movía una caja grande, con ayuda de un pelinegro

-Christopher- dijo Craig sorprendido. Ok, ya son suficientes sorpresas por un día y eso que no ha empezado la fiesta- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con Damien?

-Los invite- dijo Tweek detrás de Craig- creí que debía invitarlos-. Detrás de Damien y Christopher venia Pip y Gregory con unas cajas pequeñas en sus brazos, delgadas y largas.

Craig miro la caja más grande y luego les dijo a los que acaban de llegar.

-Wow… Umm… no debieron comprar algo tan grande saben- dice Craig mirando la caja- en serio no era necesario, lo que sea que sea

-No digas tonterías- dijo Christopher- Nosotros 5 (Kevin, Christopher, Damien, Gregory y Pip) cooperamos para este regalo, así que espero que te guste como a los pequeños- finalizo Chris señalando el vientre de Craig.

-Además mis padres tienen dinero no es problema- dijo Gregory, ya que él había puesto la mayor parte del dinero- Y eso que aun hay mas cajas afuera- dijo Gregory señalando el patio delantero.

-Ahora las traeremos, no te preocupes- dijo esta vez otra voz- ya que yo también coopere, no tanto pero lo hice- dijo otro pelinegro

-Hola chicos- dijo alguien más. Stan y Kyle también eran invitados aquí. Y también habían traído regalos. Stan, Damien, Kevin y Christopher solo salieron y subieron cada caja a la habitación que sería de los bebes.

-Bueno, esto es impresionante, gracias- dijo Craig agradeciendo. Miro a Tweek a los ojos y sonrió- Gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer Craig- dijo Pip- Damien, Stan y Christopher nos dijeron lo que iba a hacer Tweek por ti-

-Y decidimos ayudar- dice Gregory con una sonrisa- Tweek nos dijo y decidimos ayudar un poco con cosas para el bebe, digo los bebes-

-Bueno, que tal si empezamos con unos juegos- sugirió Token. Todos asintieron y empezaron a jugar.

Todos se sentaron en la sala, pero para empezar el juego necesitaban a Damien, Stan, Kevin y Christopher. Estos solo se sentaron en el sofá más grande, Tweek y Token con ellos. Los demás, Pip, Kyle, Gregory, Clyde y Craig empezaron a inflar unos globos lo más posible. El juego se llama _'¿A que no te puedes atar los zapatos?_' Las reglas eran que tenían que inflar un globo lo más posible. Luego este se ataría en el estomago de los demás, simulando un embarazo y después atarse los zapatos. El primero en reventar el globo perdía. Y el primero en atarse los zapatos sin reventar el globo ganaba. Los chicos solo aceptaron el reto y empezaron a atarse los zapatos. Todos intentaban lo más posible, pero no podía. Entre más se recargaba para alcanzar los zapatos, mas presión ponían en el globo. El primero en perder fue Damien y Kevin. Christopher fue el primero en ganar, Stan después de él. Los demás solo se rindieron. La verdad no entendían como Craig le hacía y con dos. Los demás invitados solo se morían de la risa, incluso Craig. Tweek solo sonrió. Le alegraba que Craig se divirtiera. Sabía que Craig no estaba de muy buen humor, y todo por los cambios de humor, pero le alegra que al menos hoy se olvidara de eso y se divirtiera. Después de otros juegos, todos los invitados empezaron a comer pizza.

-No entiendo cómo puedes atar tus zapatos, es imposible- dijo Stan

-Al menos sabes cómo me siento- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa. Los demás solo se rieron.

-Bueno, supongo que te acostumbras, pero casi siempre me ayuda Tweek- dijo Craig.

-Bueno ya, todos acaben que tengo un juego más- dijo Kyle- Craig sígueme- Kyle solo salió de la habitación. Craig solo se levanto y siguió a Kyle. Kyle se puso en frente de Craig y envolvió una cinta alrededor de la panza de Craig. Este lo miro con duda

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto

-Mido tu estomago, es para el siguiente juego- Kyle siguió midiendo y sonrió cuando uno de los bebes pateo su mano- Hola pequeños- dijo con alegría. Craig solo sonrió

-Lo siento, están emocionados- Craig sonríe y mira por un momento a Kyle- ¿Para qué es esto?

-Todo el mundo debe adivinar el tamaño de tu estomago y el que adivine la medida correcta o al menos se acerque se lleva un premio- dijo Kyle emocionado. Craig solo lo miro un instante

-¿Hiciste esto en tu baby shower?- le pregunto Craig. Kyle lo miro y sonrió

-Sí, antes de mudarnos para acá a South Park, amigos de Denver me organizaron uno y este juego fue el que más me gusto- dijo Kyle. Ahí fue cuando a Craig le llego una pregunta

-¿Y qué es?- pregunto. Kyle lo miro confundido antes de entender la pregunta

-Oh, el bebe! Bueno, solo Stan y yo sabemos, bueno los amigos de alla de Denver, pero nadie de aquí sabe, Stan quiere que sea sorpresa para cuando nazca- dijo Kyle acariciando su vientre. Craig solo sonrió

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que esperar para ver que es- dijo Craig

-Exacto- dijo Kyle feliz- ¡Ahora vamos!-

Todos en la sala esperaron a que llegaran Kyle y Craig. Craig solo se sentó al lado de Tweek y esperaron a que terminaran de comer. Una vez que todos terminaron y la mesa estaba limpia, Kyle paso un rollo de papel higiénico a cada uno. Le dijo las reglas a cada uno y los invitados formaron parejas. Todas las parejas cortan su pedazo de 'cuerda' incluso Kyle y Stan y Craig y Tweek. Una vez que todos tienen sus 'cuerdas', Kyle pasa por los lugares de todos comparando el pedazo de 'cuerda'. Damien y Pip tenían el más cercano. El de Token, Clyde y Kevin era el más corto. Christopher y Gregory solo se pasaron del tamaño. Damien y Pip iban ganando, Stan y Kyle solo se acercaron, pero no tanto como Damien y Pip. Kyle fue con Tweek y lo midió. Kyle solo le sonrió en broma.

-Es casi perfecto- dijo Kyle

Tweek se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué te digo? Conozco su cuerpo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y mirando a Craig. Él le devolvió el gesto.

-Eso es trampa- dijo Pip

-Debes estar descalificado, no vale- le dijo Damien

Craig solo rodo los ojos y le enseño el dedo medio-No te preocupes, quédate con el regalo- le dijo Craig- El mío esta aquí- señalo a Tweek.

Craig solo se inclina y besa a Tweek. Tweek solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el beso de Craig, tomando su mejilla y acercándolo más a él. No le importaba que los demás estuvieran ahí, solo quería besar los labios de Tweek, saborearlos y sentirlos. Después de un momento de besarse, Tweek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Craig y este en el cuello del rubio, acercándolo lo más que pueda a él, sonriendo en el beso, al momento que Craig deja escapar un suave gemido.

-Asco- dijo Stan con una sonrisa. Los demás solo sonríen también.

-Oigan ya- dice Clyde- sepárense, siguen después.

Craig y Tweek solo se separan del beso, pero seguirán con eso mas tarde.

Lo siguiente fue que todos comieron pastel y Craig y Tweek abrieron los regalos, los más pequeños claro. En ellos había ropita de bebe azul y rosa, había peluches, biberones, pañales, mantas, cobijas y demás. Todos los regalos eran de color rosa y azul, uno que otro blanco o amarillo. La fiesta termino después de las 12 de la noche. Los chicos ayudaron a limpiar un poco la casa antes de irse. Los regalos mas grandes los abrirían mañana.

-Bueno, nos vamos, espero que te la hayas pasado bien Craig- dijo Kyle, con el resto de los invitados detrás de él-

-Si, me divertí mucho, no tenían que hacerlo, pero aun así se los agradezco mucho, yo Tweek y los bebes, gracias- dijo Craig con una sonrisa.

El resto del grupo se despidió de Craig y Tweek y deseándoles lo mejor y que cuando nazcan los bebes le avisaran. Una vez solos, Tweek y Craig solo subieron a su habitación, a terminar lo que habían interrumpido los demás en la fiesta.

….

* * *

**Solo dire que es le capi más largo que he hecho -.-**

**Espero que les gustara, no soy buena describiendo los juegos de los baby shower pero espero que quedara bien ^^**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	21. No puedo dormir!

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 21 ^^**

**DOSCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 31_

…..

_2:15am_

Craig creía que los dolores en los tobillos y los dolores de espalda como las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks eran suficiente fuertes, pero había un dolor peor, o al menos eso pensaba. Y eso era que sus hijos lo patearan o se sentaran en su vejiga y parecía que lo disfrutaban. Mucho. Y eso implica que tenía que ir al baño. Todo el tiempo. O que los dolores de espalda que se hacían más fuertes a medida que el día avanzaba. Pero todo valía la pena, se decía, ya que cuando sus hijos estuvieran ahí, Tweek y el empezarían una nueva etapa de su vida.

-Increíble, si- dijo Craig mientras se acomodaba en la cama, haciendo que uno de sus bebes lo pateara fuertemente de un lado. Eran bueno en ello, no entendía de donde sacaban la fuerza. Suspirando, paso una mano por su vientre, moviendo su mano en círculos. De vez en cuando eso los tranquilizaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando que sus hijos por fin se quedaran quietos y pudiera dormir. Las clases fueron pesadas, además de que tenían un proyecto, y después de la escuela, fueron al centro comercial a comprar material para pintar la habitación de los bebes. Lo único que quería era dormir. Se acomodo en la cama de nuevo, hasta que se encontró cómodo y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Tweek.

Tweek había estado trabajando tiempo extra, para poder comprar la pintura y los materiales para la habitación de bebe. Después de la escuela, Tweek salía y trabajaba, dejando a Craig solo. Bueno no tan solo, llamaba a Kyle y Stan y ambos o solo Kyle le hacía compañía hasta que viniera Tweek del trabajo. Tweek solo llegaba y se iba a la habitación. No cenaba o comía. Cuando Craig iba a la habitación, encontraba a Tweek en la cama dormido, con tenis y todo. La verdad había trabajado duro para eso.

-Ojala pudiera dormir como él lo hace- susurro Craig, mientras lograba de nuevo acomodarse. Pero esto solo logro que uno de los bebes lo pateara en la vejiga. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba intentado salir de la cama, debido al tamaño de su vientre que crecía cada vez más, y caminando como pato hacia el baño. Durante todo el camino solo regaño a sus hijos por hacer que papá solo se levantara cada 5 minutos.

-Muy bien chicos, ya es suficiente, papá quiere dormir, así que detengan su jueguito- Craig dijo mientras frotaba su vientre, tratando de calmarlos. Esperaba que así fuera, la verdad deseaba descansar.

Suspirando cansadamente, volvió a la cama y se tapo con las cobijas de nuevo, sonriendo al sentir que los bebes ya no se movían. ¡Tal vez ya se habían acomodado! Eso le alegraba bastante, ahora sí podría dormir en paz. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible ya que la posición en la que estaba no era muy cómoda. De esa manera solo hacía que los dolores de espalda dolieran mas. Giro hacia su otro lado, eso funcionaba a veces, pero parecía que esta vez no. Eso solo lo dejaba igual, no le daba ni un solo alivio. Suspiro molesto, rodo sobre su espalda, (antes dormía así y le agradaba, pero cansaba) y cerró los ojos. Y eso tampoco funciono, el dolor solo se hizo más agudo en la espalda baja. El solo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos fuertemente, ignorando el dolor, después de todo estaba cansado, agotado, fácil podía dormir.

Pero los bebes tenían otros planes en mente. Solo unos minutos después Craig estaba de nuevo saliendo de la cama, caminado hacia el baño, gruñendo y maldiciendo.

-Hablo enserio chicos, paren este juego, papá solo quiere dormir- susurro de nuevo, esperando que sus hijos hicieran caso. Si así eran ahora, no imaginara como serán cuando salga, solo esperaba que no fueran tan problemáticos. ¡Pero hasta el era problemático! Tal vez ya entendía el dicho, '_de tal palo, tal astilla'_. Suspirando de nuevo, camino hacia la cama, acomodo las almohadas, pensando que tal vez así se quitara el dolor. Vale intentarlo ¿no? Se recostó contra la cabecera de la cama y cerró los ojos. Sonrió, al parecer funciona, su espalda dolía, pero no tanto como hace unos minutos. al fin podría tener el sueño que tanto ansiaba desde hace minutos o horas. Acerco más las sabanas y suspira de felicidad. Al fin, dulce sueño.

Pero eso, no le duro demasiado.

Dos horas después, Craig se encontró en el mismo lugar que durmió, incomodo, adolorido, molesto y exhausto. Las horas que durmió pasaron muy rápido, y ahora sus hijos solo pateaban y se movían de un lado a otro y eso mantenía despierto a Craig. Además de que había ido al menos, otras 5 veces al baño, volviendo con la misma rutina. Susurrando a los chicos que se tranquilizaran y acariciando su estomago. Solo quería que se quedaran quietos por al menos, las horas que quedaban de la noche y poder dormir.

-Dios, por favor- declaro Craig en voz alta. Su voz sonaba frustrada y desesperada. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a la habitación.

-Tweek- dijo Craig. ya estaba más que harto, incapaz de soportar un minuto más. ¿Cómo podía estar Tweek tan tranquilo, roncando y durmiendo plácidamente, mientras él estaba, adolorido y suplicando por dormir unos minutos? ¡No era justo! Además, deseaba un masaje en ese momento, y Tweek se había ofrecido la última vez, tal vez un masaje ayudaría mucho.

-Tweek despierta, vamos levántate…. ¡Tweek!- grito al ver que Tweek ni se removía en su sueño. Le dio un empujón fuerte, a ver si así despertaba, pero Tweek solo soltó un quejido y rodo del otro lado, dándole la espalda a Craig.

Esto por supuesto, no le gusto Craig para nada, dejándolo indignado.

-¡Tweek!- grito Craig, mientras se sentaba en la cama, mirando que Tweek solo seguía dormido.

-¡Tweek Joseph Tweak! ¡Despierta te necesito!- exigió, sacudiendo a Tweek del brazo, obvio muy molesto de que su estúpido y maldito novio no despertara para ayudarlo.

-¡Oh! Bien- dijo Craig exasperado, lanzando los brazos al aire y apartando la mirada, sintiendo las lagrimas que ardían en sus ojos.- ¡Tú solo sigue durmiendo y roncando cuando lo único que necesito es que me ayudes!- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y soltó suspiro largo y de manera temblorosa, intentando ahogar el sollozo.

'_Estúpido Tweek, estúpida espalda, estúpida vejiga… estúpido embarazo'_ pensó con enojo y amargura y se cubrió con una mano los ojos, dejando ahora salir los sollozos, que tanto querían salir. Estaba cansado, muy cansado y solo necesitaba unos minutos de paz.

-¡S-solo q-q-quiero dormir!- grito Craig entre sollozos, mientras estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, jadeando e intentando buscar aire.

Esto último hizo que Tweek despertara. Se removió en su cama y se movió al lado de Craig, dejando escapar un gemido mientras se estiraba ligeramente.

-¿Quue pasa? ¿Qué tiennes?- murmuro Tweek, arrastrando las palabras, obvio sin darse cuenta de Craig, que estaba molesto y sollozando más fuerte.

-¿Craig? ¿Craig, que- Tweek no termino la frase al ver a Craig llorando ¿Craig estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? De pronto entro en pánico y estaba tratando de caminar de rodillas hacia Craig y se sentó a su lado.

-GHA!, Craig!, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas-

-¡SI!- exclamo Craig, quitando la mano de sus ojos y retirando bruscamente la mano de Tweek que se encontraba en su hombro- ¡Te he estado hablando!- le grito Craig a Tweek. Este solos e quedo mudo. Los ojos de Craig estaban totalmente rojos y lagrimas salían de ellos, marcando sus mejillas- ¡Te he estado hablando pero solo me ignoraste! ¡T-te he estado ha-hablando para que me ayudes!- la voz de Craig solo se quebraba mas y se hacía más baja- ¡m-me du-du-duele la espalda, mis tobillos están hinchados, co-corro como loco para ir al b-baño y tengo a dos personas que me u-usan de puto saco de boxeo, cuando todo lo que qui-quiero es dormir! ¡Es todo lo que pido!- termino Craig, soltando otro largo suspiro acompañado de un sollozo, quitando de nuevo la mano de Tweek, pero esta vez lentamente.

Tweek solo retiro su mano y frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin saber qué hacer con Craig.-Bu-bueno, sabes que pudiste ngh despertarme Craig ¿no?.

-¡LO INTENTE! TE GRITE, MOVI Y DEMAS Y NO TE DESPERTASTE!

-O-oh- dijo Tweek. En la habitación solo es escuchaban los sollozos desesperados de Craig, mientras Tweek solo estaba ahí sentado sin saber qué hacer. No quería que Craig estuviera triste, eso no era bueno para los bebes.

-Yo… perdón, es…solo que tuve un día tedioso y estaba muy cansado- dijo Tweek. Craig solo murmuro algo, que Tweek entendió como '_Que me importa'_

-Pe-pero ya estoy despierto y te…te voy ayudar…si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Tweek. Tomo a Craig de las mejillas e hizo que lo mirara, limpiando con sus pulgares las lagrimas que aun salían, y le sonrió- ¿Quieres que te frote la espalda?

Aun sollozando, Craig asintió con la cabeza. Tweek sonrió y se movió, palmeando el espacio vacío al lado de él. Craig solo se acostó sobre su lado, dándole la espalda a Tweek y abrazo una almohada a su pecho-Po-por favor, eso ayudaría mucho-

-Claro- murmuro Tweek. Levanto la camisa de Craig y se inclino un poco, colocando sus manos sobre la espalda baja de Craig. Suavemente comenzó a masajear la espalda baja, donde era en donde los bebes hacían más presión.

-S-solo relájate ¿Bien? Me hare cargo de ti-

Craig asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, agradeciendo que Tweek al fin despertara. Los masajes siempre ayudaban, y la forma suave y relajante que Tweek hablaba, también calmaba mucho a los bebes. Era raro, pero funcionaba muy bien, estaba contento de lo que Tweek hacia. Hundió la cara en la almohada, soltó un largo suspiro y suspiro, empezando a quedarse dormido.

-lo siento…. Por gritarte- murmuro Craig contra la almohada. Tweek solo sonrió- Esta bien, no importa-

Minutos después de que Tweek frotara la espalda de Craig, se inclino y beso el hombro de Craig- ¿E-está funcionando?... si eso no funciona tal vez una almohada térmica lo haga, sabes que eso siempre funciona… ¿Craig? ¿Cra-

Se hizo para adelante para ver mejor a Craig y encontró a este dormido-Bu-bueno al menos funciono- murmuro en voz baja con alegría y beso suavemente su mejilla. Tweek solo se acomodo en la cama y se acerco a Craig, tapándolo a él y Craig, y se puso de modo que abrazaba a Craig por la espalda, poniendo una mano en el vientre de Craig, de manera protectora. Así, si Craig necesitaba algo mas, Tweek despertaría fácil. Tweek se sintió muy mal no haber ayudado Craig cuando lo necesitaba. Bien, ahora todo está mejor. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco más cerca de Craig. Pero antes de dormir, se escucho como susurraba a Craig y los bebes

-Buenas noches, amores-

….

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capi ^^**

**A mi si me gusto como quedo, no se ustedes. Bueno en el siguiente capi, no hablare de Craig y Tweek, hablare del embarazo de Kyle y Stan. Tal vez les haga uno o dos capis, pero quiero hablar de ellos. Cualquier error y demas lo corrigo despues **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	22. Style ¿Que se siente estar embarazado?

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs ^^**

**Bien como dije ayer, no hablare de Craig y Tweek, en esta ocasión hablaremos de Kyle y Stan n.n**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 32_

….

Kyle abrió perezosamente los ojos y se estiro. Se rasco un poco los ojos y miro el despertador que tenía en su mesa de noche.

1:30pm

Había dormido, que, 3 0 4 horas. La verdad le había servido. Había estado limpiando la casa y además acomodando el cuarto del bebe. La ropa, los accesorios, la cuna, las cortinas, todo. Y ahora lo que necesitaba era un descanso. Pero bueno dormir tanto, también le hacía que le doliera la espalda. No sabía que era mejor, si dormir o sentarse o parase. Con ninguno se sentía cómodo.

Stan entro con cuidado a la casa. Había salido temprano de la escuela y lo que quería ahora era consentir a su lindo pelirrojo, como fuera posible.

-¿Kyle? ¿Kyle donde estas?- pregunto Stan en voz alta. Kyle que aun se encontraba arriba escucho a Stan.

-¡Arriba, en el dormitorio!- grito Kyle. Escucho pasos rápidos subir las escaleras y la puerta abrirse lentamente.

-¿Kyle, estas aquí?- Kyle solo lo miro con una sonrisa, aun acostado en la cama, de lado. Kyle descansaba más de lo usual, y no lo culpaba el vientre de Kyle había crecido más estas semanas y seguiría creciendo.

Stan le había dicho que descansara pro el resto que le queda de embarazo. Kyle se cansaba por las tareas más fáciles como subir las escaleras. La comida la preparaba ahora Stan, aunque un poco quemada y a veces si sal o con mucha. No era buen cocinero, eso era más para Kyle. Pero Stan se aseguraba que Kyle comiera cada bocado del desayuno, comida y cena. Y de vez en cuando una merienda en las tardes. Quería que Kyle y el bebe estuvieran satisfecho y felices.

No faltaba mucho para que Kyle diera a luz. Ya deseaba tener a su hijo en sus brazos. Lo consentiría, lo amaría, le compraría lo que quisiera y demás. No le faltaría nada a su hijo.

-¿Cómodo?- pregunto Stan, que se había quitado sus zapatos, su gorro y su chamarra y se había acostado al lado de Kyle. Este solo se giro sobre su espalda. Kyle solo gruño.

-No, en realidad no, no mucho- dijo Kyle. Stan solo levanto la camiseta de Kyle y coloco su mano sobre el vientre de 8 meses de Kyle y lo empezó a frotar en círculos. Sonrió al sentir al bebe patear donde pasaba su mano.

-Me duele la espalda, a pesar de todas estas almohadas- Gimió mientras estiraba brazos y piernas, para después poner una de sus manos sobre la mano de Stan, la que está en su estomago, entrelazándola. Stan solo quito su mano y en vez puso su cabeza sobre el estomago de Kyle, escuchando el suave y rítmico corazón de su hijo. Kyle solo empezó a acariciar su cabello.

Stan, que empezaba a quedarse dormido, se acordó de una duda, una pregunta que le había estado matando de curiosidad y ahora era el momento de preguntar.

-¿Kyle?- pregunto en voz baja, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la mirada cansada de Kyle.

-¿Si?

-Me he preguntado…. ¿Qué se siente estar embarazado?- pregunto ansioso, esperando la respuesta de su pelirrojo. Este solo frunció el ceño un poco y suspiro

-Bueno, es… incomodo- dijo en un tono cansado y frustrante- La verdad, la espalda duele horrible, sin importar donde estés, si en la cama, en el sofá, no importa cuántas posiciones intente para acomodarme; los pies me duelen también, se hinchan demasiado si hago una simple caminata como de aquí al baño, se me dificulta respirar mucho, como cuando subo las escaleras, he estado vomitando casi todo el embarazo, el olor de huevos con tocino que haces de tu desayuno me da asco o me quita el apetito, me siento cansado, agotado, débil todo el día, y mis cambios de humor son espantosos y la paciencia no me dura como antes- finalizo Kyle viendo la cara sorprendida de Stan.

Stan solo trago duro y recargo su barbilla sobre el vientre de Kyle. No esperaba esa respuesta de Kyle, esperaba algo como que es lo más bello del mundo, sentir al bebe moverse dentro de él, escuchar sus latidos y demás. En había escuchado de mujeres que el embarazo era la etapa más bonita de una mujer, disfrutando mes con mes el crecimiento de su hijo y más. Pero Kyle era demasiado honesto con lo que decía.

-Wow Ky…Umm no esperaba que dijeras eso… no creí que lo odiaras tanto- dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz. Sabía que Kyle de seguro le diría que no sabe lo que siente y que es mejor que no diga nada. Espero con niño que sería regañado por su madre.

-Yo nunca dije que lo odiaba- dijo Kyle, el no había dicho eso, el NUNCA dijo que odiaba eso. Eso solo sorprendió a Stan

-Pero…creí que…tu dijiste que-

Kyle solo sonrió por el malentendido de Stan, había malentendido todo. Puso su mano sobre los cabellos negros de Stan y lo acaricio.

-Pasar por un embarazo es difícil, si, pero eso no quiere decir que lo odie….solo…es algo a que no estoy acostumbrado es todo- su sonrisa se conservo- además me di cuenta que tiene que tu personalidad-

-¿En serio?- dijo entusiasmado Stan. Se levanto y se acostó de nuevo al lado de Kyle.

-Sí, cada vez que patea es igual a tu parloteo- dijo Kyle

-¡Bueno es genial! Tendremos una excelente relación padre-hijo- dijo Stan. Kyle solo rodo los ojos. Stan nunca entendería los comentarios negativos de los buenos.

-No era un cumplido, te he dicho que eres molesto Stan- aclaro Kyle. Stan lo miro confundido antes de fruncir el ceño, enojado.

-Pero amo tu personalidad- siguió Kyle, antes de que hablara Stan- ese es lo que más amo de ti, tu personalidad alegre y positiva- dijo Kyle.

Stan solo atino a sonreír y abrazar a Kyle, atrayéndolo a sí, pero obvio teniendo cuidado con el bebe. Kyle no se sorprendió por esto, Stan era muy cariñoso con él, y eso le gustaba. Le correspondió al abrazo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Stan para después besarlo.

-Te amo, ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Stan, con eso tono tan meloso y cariñoso que solo usaba en Kyle. Kyle solo le dio otro beso.

-Lo sé, me lo dices cada cinco o diez minutos, casi 100 veces en un día- Stan solo sonrió mas por la respuesta de Kyle

-Solo me aseguraba- dijo, de nuevo volviendo a frotar el vientre de Kyle- y para nuestro hijo-

Desde que se enteraron que sería un niño, Stan se aseguro que nadie lo supiera, quería que fuera una sorpresa para cuando nazca. Solo quería que esas semanas pasaran rápido y tener a su hijo en brazos.

-Pensé en un nombre- dijo Stan

-Adivinare, quieres ponerle nombre al niño- dijo Kyle.

-Lo pensé en historia, mientras Craig me decía los posibles nombres de sus bebes, y de todos esos escogí uno-

-Haber, ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Kyle, con curiosidad

-Daniel- dijo Stan feliz del nombre.

Kyle lo pensó- Daniel- pronuncio el nombre, complacido de lo lindo que se escuchaba. Daniel. De cariño le dirían Danny, es atractivo y llamativo el nombre.

-¿Y qué te parece?- Le pregunta ansioso Stan, esperando la respuesta de su pelirrojo- ¿No te gusto? Había más nombres de los que Craig escogió, pero a mí me gusto mas eso, creo que le queda perfecto o le podrías llamar como tú, me gusta mucho tu nombre también- dijo Stan, aun esperando la respuesta de Kyle.

-Daniel es mejor- dijo Kyle- suena mejor que mi nombre-

-Tal vez se podría llamar _'Kyle Daniel'_ o '_Daniel Stan_'- propuso Stan, pronunciando ambos nombres, viendo cual suena mejor. Stan solo se envolvió a Kyle en un abrazo, haciendo que Kyle pusiera su cabeza en el pecho de Stan. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Kyle había cerrado los ojos y estaba a punto de caer dormido, hasta que

-Si no te gusta ninguno, tal vez podamos escoger otro desp- Kyle solo le tapo la boca con la mano. Su paciencia se había esfumado.

-Cállate Stan- dijo Kyle. Stan dijo lo siento aun con la mano de Kyle en su boca. Kyle sonrió y quito su mano de la boca de Stan, se recostó de nuevo en el pecho de Stan y se quedo dormido.

….

* * *

**No sé si salió ven o no, pero dire que salió cursi. Pienso que el Style es una pareja cursi, la más fácil que puedo hacer n.n**

**Espero sus review y demás. Cualquier error lo corregiré después **

**Haber su actualizo mañana ;333**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	23. La Habitacion de los Bebes

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Aquí el capi 23 y regresamos con Craig y Tweek **

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 34_

….

Craig se encontraba sobre la mesa del comedor con su laptop en frente. Hace una semana Damien, Christopher y Tweek habían pintado la habitación que sería de los bebes. Como Tweek no quería que Craig hiciera algún esfuerzo le pidió ayuda a Damien y Chris y estos aceptaron. Pasaron al menos dos semanas intentado escoger un color. Obvio, Tweek queriendo seguir la tradición, quería pintar la habitación de rosa y azul. Habían ido a comprarla, pero el color no le gusto a Craig. Era un color fuerte no suave. Tweek creía que estaba bien, Craig creía que estaba loco. Después volvieron a ver catálogos para habitación de bebes. Habían entrado al internet para ver qué encontraban y salieron al menos 70 tipos de decoraciones, de las cuales, habían visto todas.

Había habitaciones que le encantaban a Tweek, pero estas eran demasiado coloridas o adornadas, cosa que a Craig no le gustaba. En cambio las que Craig quería eran sencillas, colores neutros, y sin tanta decoraciones o adorno. Tweek creía que era muy sencilla pero al mismo tiempo practica. Al último decidieron la habitación seria de color blanco, ya que los muebles que recibieron de regalo eran blancos, alguno rosa o azul pero de tonos suaves.

La semana siguiente, después de tener la habitación lista, Damien, Chris y Tweek empezaron a acomodar los muebles. Craig, que quería ver cómo iba, se resignaba a estar en la sala o en su habitación, solo escuchando como se movían los muebles, Tweek discutiendo con Damien y Chris sobre donde queda mejor la posición de cada mueble y Damien o Chris maldiciendo al lastimarse con algún mueble o algo.

…..

En la habitación….

-Damien dijiste que nos ayudarías- dijo Tweek mientras se sentaba en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, usando un desatornillador para conectar dos paredes de la cuna- Damien, quien estaba sentado en un sillón color beige, rodo los ojos antes de bajar y sentarse junto a Tweek.

-Tweek tu sabes que siempre ayudaría a ti y Craig en lo que sea- dijo Damien

-¡Pues entonces hazlo!- grito Chris.

-Bien, bien, lo hare- dijo Damien de mala gana y tomo otro tornillo intentando encontrar donde iba.

…..

En la sala….

Craig había bajado de la habitación para poder comer algo. Tweek, Damien y Chris llevaban casi 2 horas ahí dentro. A veces duraban casi toda la tarde y tal vez hoy sería una de esas. Bajo a la cocina y empezó a buscar algo de comer. Reviso en refrigerador y no encontró algo que le gustara a él o a los bebes. Cerró el refrigerador y camino hacia los estantes y empezó a buscar algo. Pronto encontró un paquete de galletas de chocolate y vainilla. Sonriente tomo el paquete y saco un vaso y se sirvió un poco de leche. Al menos comería algo hasta que Tweek saliera de la habitación y preparara algo. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Mmm…rico- murmuro Craig mientras se lamia los labios. Sabía que Tweek tal vez lo regañaría, ya que esas galletas eran de Tweek y no de él. Pero se puede comprar otras. Siguió así, hasta que se acabo el paquete entero. Eran casi 20 galletas y el paquete era nuevo, después mandaría a Tweek por otro. Sus dedos y boca estaban llenas de trozos de galletas, parecía niño chiquito así. Se levanto y estiro para alcanzar las servilletas pero lo único que hizo fue tirar el vaso, manchando la mesa de leche y tirando el vaso rompiéndolo. Craig miro el vaso que se encontraba hecho trizas y miro su panza, la camisa que tenia puesta había terminado llena de leche. Suspiro con fastidio y tomo las servilletas, limpiando la mesa y su camisa.

-Craig, ¿qué paso?-pregunto Tweek, quien había venido al principio a enseñarle Craig la habitación, al fin terminada, pero después de escuchar el vaso romperse vino corriendo esperando que Craig no se hubiera lastimado.

-Nada…solo se me cayó el vaso- explico Craig. Tweek se acerco y miro a Craig, esta tenia la camisa toda embarraba de leche. Tweek lo miro confundido y luego entendió. No era la primera vez que pasaba eso. De hecho la semana pasaba, Craig había tirado, por accidente, la taza favorita de Tweek. Suerte que esa vez no se había manchado, pero la taza, no se salvo.

Damien y Chris, que también bajaron para ver qué pasaba, se pusieron a limpiar el desastre de Craig.

-Debes tener más cuidado- dijo Christopher, quien tenía los pedazos de vidrio en las manos- Podrías lastimarte.

-Sin ofender amigo, pero estas algo grande- dijo Damien, quien también tenía más pedazos de vidrio en las manos.

Craig solo lo fulmino con la mirada- Me estás diciendo gordo- dijo Craig. Damien solo miro a otro lado. Craig frunció el ceño, pero incluso antes de que dijera algo, Tweek intervino

-Ya basta, chicos, recuerdan a lo que veníamos- dijo Tweek, recordándoles la razón por la que venían. Damien y Chris solo asintieron.

-Veníamos a enseñarte la habitación, ya esta lista- dijo Damien- ¿Quieres verla?

-Claro, es lo que he querido- dijo Craig sonriente. Deseaba saber que tan bien quedo la habitación. Damien y Chris solo terminaron de limpiar antes de subir a la habitación con Tweek y Craig. Craig estaba por abrir la puerta pero Tweek le tapa los ojos

-Tiene que tener los ojos cerrados, es sorpresa- explico Tweek. Craig solo se encogió de hombros. Escucho como abrían la puerta y alguien lo guiaba dentro de la habitación. Estuvieron así, un momento, hasta que Tweek quito su mano de los ojos de Craig

-Listo…y… ¿Qué tal?- pregunto Tweek, nervioso de la respuesta de Craig. Craig camino por la habitación y la miraba de un lado a otro. La habitación era completamente blanca, igual que los muebles de madera. La cuna, también blanca y de madera, era grande y ancha, donde los dos bebes dormirían juntos. Esta tenía decorados, no tan exagerados, color rosa y azul suave. También había un buro largo de color azul y blanco en la ventana donde había varios peluches azules y rosas. Del otro lado, había un cambiador, este tenía en la parte de arriba una colchoneta para cambiar al bebe, y en la parte de abajo se podía guardar varias cosas, como los pañales, toallitas, juguetes y demás. Aparte también había un armario, y al abrirlo se podía ver la ropa de bebe, bien ordenada y lista para usarse.

Tweek, quien estaba viendo a Craig como iba de un lado a otro, pregunto

-¿Y… te gusta?- pregunto Tweek con una sonrisa. Craig lo volteo a ver y sonrió

-Me encanta, es perfecta- dijo Craig. Tweek solo se acerco y abrazo a Craig. Damien y Chris, solo se despidieron y dejaron a la pareja sola.

Craig solo se separo y suspiro. Vio de nuevo la habitación y sonrió.

-Ahora si está todo listo- dijo Craig. Tweek también miro la habitación y asintió.

-Sí, todo listo para cuando lleguen- dijo Tweek. Craig solo dirigió su vista al buro de la ventana y miro una caja de cartón. Se acerco y la abrió. Dentro había muchas letras de color azul y rosa.

-¿Letras?- pregunto Craig. Tweek parpadeo rápidamente, antes de caminar hacia Craig y arrebatarle la caja-No las veas, son para cuando nazcan los bebes- dijo Tweek, sosteniendo la caja contra su pecho

Craig solo ladeo la cabeza, suspirando suavemente y encogiéndose de hombros- Umm…bien- dijo. Hizo una pausa antes de sonreír y ver a Tweek.-Son para los nombres de los bebes ¿no?-

-Si- dijo Tweek, meciéndose hacia adelante y atrás-Cuando nazcan los bebes los pondremos en la puerta-

Craig asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y poniendo de vuelta la caja donde estaba-Supongo que tendrás algún nombre ¿verdad?-

-De hecho sí, tengo un nombre para la niña ¿Y tú?- pregunto Tweek, mientras salían de la habitación

-Bueno, yo pensé más un para el chico- dijo Craig- Pero, no los diremos hasta que nazcan ¿Ok?

-Ok- dijo Tweek sonriente. Compartieron un beso, antes de ir a su habitación.

…..

* * *

**Creo que este capi no salió tan bien -.- No sé, bueno, espero que quedara bien, no sé muy bien describir los muebles de bebe pero algo así es no XDD**

**Ya estamos cerca, solo unas semanas mas y listo! Tweek y Craig serán padres X3333**

**Cualquier error lo corregire despues**

**Espero sus reviews y demás n.n**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	24. Falsa Alarma

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs ^^**

**Lo sé, dos semanas sin actualizar, lo siento, pero era los exámenes finales, una semana estudiando y otra haciéndolos T-T lo siento. Pero ahora me encargare de terminar este fic y seguir con otro ^^**

**Disfrútenlo ¬3¬**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone **

_Semana 36_

….

Tweek estaba de pie fuera de la habitación del hospital con Kevin, esperando que el médico finalice el chequeo de Craig. Craig había sentido unas fuertes contracciones, Tweek creyó que eran falsas contracciones, pero por la cara de Craig sabia que eran realmente serias

_::Flashback:: _

Tweek paseaba de un lado a otro como loco, agarrando su pelo con fuerza a punto de arrancarlo, y con el teléfono celular presionado contra su oreja. Su corazón latía con fuera y sus manos sudaban. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo realmente ¿Qué pasa si Craig había entrado en labor de parto? ¿Y si los bebes estaban por llegar? ¡Dios que aun faltaba! ¡Craig solo tenía 36 semanas! ¡Los bebes no están listos para nacer! Oh Jesús, ¿Qué pasa si algo salió mal? ¿Y si están enfermos? Tweek niega con la cabeza, intentando borrar esos malos pensamientos. Gime en voz alta y cuelga el teléfono, solo para marcar de nuevo. Estaba llamando a Beatriz y luego su mamá. Ellas sabrán que hacer en esos casos… ¿cierto? Suena un par de veces y cuelga. De seguro su mamá estaba en la cafetería y la mamá de Craig no se encontraba en casa.

-¿Tweek?- dice Craig desde la sala de estar con voz alta y entrecortada

-Ya voy Craig- Tweek camina hacia la sala y se sienta al lado de Craig, mirando por su celular a quien llamar- Intento hablar con mi mama pero no contesta y tu mamá-

-Tweek- dijo Craig casi sin poder hablar

-No está en casa creo así que tal vez podamos hablar a-

-¡TWEEK!-

Por primera vez Tweek y Craig se miran los unos a los otros después de 15 o 20 minutos y Tweek se toma un momento para analizar a Craig. Este se veía agotado, su frente estaba brillante por el sudor en su frente y sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lagrimas que deseaban salir, su pecho subía y baja rápidamente, tratando de lidiar con el dolor, y una de sus manos sostenía fuertemente la camiseta encima de su estomago con fuerza. Entonces Tweek se da cuenta. Había estado pensando en quien llamar, cuando ni siquiera había pensado en Craig. Estaba tan ocupado volviéndose loco por todo, que había olvidado a su novio estaba allí, probablemente más asustado que el. Además se veía que estaba en dolor. Lentamente Tweek se acerca a Craig, toma su cara, moviendo los mechones pelo humedecidos por el sudor hacia un lado. Se inclina y besa su frente, escuchando como Craig suspira lentamente al suave contacto y cierra los ojos.

-Perdóname- susurra Tweek, envolviendo a Craig por la cintura y acercándolo contra el- Toma una respiración profunda cariño, y e-enfoca en mi voz-

-Tengo miedo Tweek- susurra Craig, empezando a temblar ligeramente

-Yo también- Tweek lo abraza mas fuerte- Yo también, pero a-ahora hay que estar tranquilos ¿ok? Toma respiraciones profundas ¿Recuerdas las clases? Respira profundo Craig-

-B-bien- susurra Craig. Tweek siente como empieza a relajarse un poco y como Craig descansa su frente en su hombro. Craig estuvo así, tomando respiraciones profundas, hasta que el dolor se bajo un poco- S-sigue hablándome Tweek… ah!- Craig grita cuando otra contracción ataca su cuerpo, haciendo que apretara el agarre de su camiseta y su cuerpo temblando cada vez más rápido- ¡Tweek!-

-Shhhh… lo sé, lo sé- las lagrimas empezaron a parecer en los ojos de Tweek, mientras frotaba la espalda de Craig tratando tranquilizarlo- So-solo respira-

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que alguien toco la puerta y entro.

-¿Craig? ¿Tweek? ¿Están aquí?- dijo una voz. Craig y Tweek solo giraron y encontraron a Kevin. Con todo eso, habían olvidado que Kevin iba a venir a visitarlos. Kevin al verlos entro a la sala con una sonrisa, pero se desvaneció al ver la escena enfrente de el- ¿Pasa algo?

-E-enciende el coche- dijo Tweek, mientras señalaba las llaves de coche- Vamos al hospital.

::Fin del Flashback::

Quince minutos en llegar al hospital y diez en atender a Craig y eso porque fueron a la sala de emergencias, de lo contrario hubieran tardado una eternidad.

-Tranquilízate Tweek, toma asiento, sabes que esto toma un tiempo- Kevin dice mientras ve como Tweek paseaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Porque se está tardando tanto! ¡Craig me necesita! ¡Debo estar ahí con él!- dijo Tweek, ya todo nervioso por la espera

Kevin soltó un suspiro- Bueno pues no lo estas, así que quédate en silencio y dejan que hagan su trabajo- el pelinegro se levanta y pone sus manos firmemente en los hombros de Tweek, dejándolo quieto- Y deja de caminar así, me estas mareando-

-L-lo siento- dijo Tweek- ¡Pero esto no puede estar pasando!- las lagrimas regresan a los ojos de Tweek de nuevo- Kevin no estoy preparado… ¡no estamos preparados! Yo no… ¡no estoy listo para ser padre!

-Oh Tweek….- Kevin lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza. Tweek solo hipa y abraza de vuelta a Kevin

-Yo n-no sabía que t-tan real era esto hasta que… que lo vi allí sentado y… sufriendo. No estoy listo, no puedo hacer esto Kevin…!-

-En primera ya eres padre, segundo, tienes que estar listo, no importa si lo estas, los bebes no esperaran hasta que lo estés- dice el asiático. Kevin aleja un poco a Tweek y lo toma de los hombros de nuevo- Ellos vendrán estés preparado o no, así que tienes que ponerte las pilas y enfrentarlo Tweek. Y si ellos no vienen hoy, entonces prepárate, porque ellos no estarán esperando por siempre-

-Lo-lo sé- Tweek respira profundo y se limpia las lagrimas- Lo sé-

-Además recuerda que no estás solo- dice Kevin. Tweek solo lo mira a los ojos- tienes a tus padres, a los padres de Craig, ¡incluso a nosotros! Si un día ustedes sienten que necesitan un respiro o no pueden, pues nosotros estaremos dispuestos a ayudarlos. Yo, Clyde, Token, Damien, Pip, Chris, Gregory, todos estamos aquí para ustedes. No piensen que están solo ¿Ok?-

Tweek solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza- Gracias Kevin- Tweek lo atrae de nuevo a un abrazo- Muchas gracias, eres un buen amigo-

Kevin se ríe un poco-No hay problema, para eso están los amigos- Kevin se aleja lentamente- Ahora porque no vas por un café, lo necesitas. Yo me quedo aquí y en cuanto salga alguien a decir que pasa, te mando un mensaje-

-Sí, suena bien- Tweek solo se limpia la cara una última vez y sonríe de nuevo a Kevin antes caminar por el pasillo sin decir nada.

Sin saber por dónde va, Tweek empezó a vagar por el hospital dejando que sus pies lo lleven a donde se que vaya a terminar. Tweek siguió caminado hasta que se encontró así mismo en una gran ventana de cristal, donde podía ver a varios bebes recién nacidos, al parecer la guardería para bebes recién nacidos **(siendo honesta, no sé cómo se llama ese lugar :/) **

En cada una de las mini-cunitas había pequeños bebes vestidos de rosa y azul, durmiendo tranquilamente. Tweek dirigió su mirada a cada uno y vio que uno lo mira. Era el más cercano a la ventana y lo miraba con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos castaños. Tweek solo ríe y juguetea con sus dedos en el bebe, sonriendo. Sus ojos viajan de nuevo por la habitación y ve como una pareja entra a la habitación. Una esposa o novia en silla de ruedas y su esposo o novio detrás de ella, rodando la silla. La enfermera se acerca a ellos y les entrega su bebe. Tweek solo ve como los felices padres se acercan más y ven a su hijo o hija, sonriendo riendo y llorando de felicidad. Tweek siente un extraño aleteo en su corazón y una repentina ansiedad. No podía esperar a conocer a sus hijos… mentalmente se hacía en su cabeza esa imagen, él y Craig sosteniendo a sus hijos. Se preguntaba que serian, si gemelos o mellizos. Iguales a él o a Craig, o uno igual a él y Craig. Sonrió ante la imagen en su mente, pronto tendría una familia, solo un poco más. De pronto el sonido y vibración de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje de Kevin. Sin pensarlo dos veces, regresa por el mismo camino por donde venia.

-¿Está bien?- pregunta Tweek en cuanto llega con Kevin y la doctora- ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Los bebes están en camino?

-Sí, sí y por suerte no- dijo la doctora- Esta bien, no se preocupe, solo fue una falsa alarma. El dolor solo eran las contracciones de Braxton-Hicks. A veces pueden llegar a ser intensas como las de hoy. Pero cuando llegue el verdadero momento el lo sabrá-

-Así que… ¿Los bebes no viene?- pregunto Tweek, con la ansiedad que había sentido hace unos momentos, desaparecer.

-No, afortunadamente, solo fue falsa alarma- ella sonríe y palmea su hombro- No te preocupes, aun la falta algunas semanas mas-

-Eso está bien- dijo Kevin

-Voy a verlo ¿Podrías llenar los papeleos y demás?- pregunta Tweek a Kevin

-Claro, no hay problema- el rubio sonríe y toca la puerta antes de entrar.

-Me alegro que estés mejor- dice Kevin antes de retirarse con la doctora

-Yo igual, gracias Kevin- Tweek dice mientras ve como Kevin se va y entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Hasta que llegas ¿Me ayudas a ponerme los zapatos? No alcanzo- dijo Craig señalando sus zapatos

-¡Hola a ti también!- Tweek se ríe y se acerca a Craig, dándole un suave beso en los labios- Me alegro que ya te sientas m-mejor-

-No lo estoy, quiero irme de aquí- Craig dice mientras cierra los ojos y suspira suavemente- Odio los hospitales-

-Le temes a los hospitales- corrige Tweek con una sonrisa. Craig solo le hace su seña favorita- Además ¿Dónde crees que tendrás a los bebes? ¿Eh?- pregunto Tweek, mientras se inclinaba y ayudaba a Craig.

-Bueno en realidad…. Quería hablar eso contigo- Craig comenzó a decir lentamente, cuidando cada palabra que diría- No quiero tenerlos en un hospital-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tweek con curiosidad

-Bueno, según la doctora, me dijo que hay más alternativas cuando me hacia el chequeo- dijo Craig, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Alternativas? ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Como…. Un parto en casa-

-¿Un parto en casa?!- Tweek lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos-¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo Tweek

-No, no lo estoy, solo- Craig frunce el ceño y coloca su manos sobre su vientre y mira otro lado de la habitación- Sabes, solo olvida lo que dije-

-¡NO! So- Craig…- Tweek termina de poner sus zapatos y se pone en enfrente de Craig- ¿Es eso lo que REALMENTE quieres? Tener a los bebes EN CASA. Sin medicamento, ayuda médica, NI NADA- Tweek hace una pausa- EN LA CAMA-

-Bueno, es que tu sabes que… le tengo miedo a los hospitales- susurra Craig la ultima parte- y además la doctora dijo que era cómodo, intimo… quiero que sea especial sabes- frunce un poco el ceño y inclina la cabeza hacia abajo- Además, si estas contracciones falsas me dolieron, no quiero imaginarme las reales-

-Craig tu-

-Solo pienso que sería más cómodo. Tener tus brazos alrededor de mi, haciéndome sentir seguro… bueno creo que facilitaría las cosas- Craig dirige su mirada a Tweek- además, seré yo quien dé a luz a ellos, solo pido un poco de ayuda, o es mucho pedir, ¿sabes?-

-No, por supuesto no es mucho pedir- dice Tweek en voz baja dándole una sonrisa- Si eso es lo que quieres lo haremos, cualquier cosa por ti cariño, siempre y cuando estés cómodo-

-Bien- dice Craig ya relajado y devolviéndole la sonrisa- Bien-

-Bien- dice Tweek, dándole un beso rápido en los labios- Ahora vamos a casa ¿ok?

-Sí, estoy cansado- dice Craig con una sonrisa mientras se levanta y camina fuera de la habitación con Tweek.

**¿Reviews?**


	25. Solo falta poco, paciencia

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs ^^**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capi. **

**Ah… y de una vez aviso que ya casi llegamos al final de este fic u.u si, lamentablemente si, créanme, hasta me pone triste que este fic acabe. **

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten **

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

_Semana 38._

_Casi al final. Solo paciencia_.

….

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron las más tranquilas y a la vez locas para Tweek y Craig. Craig estaba solo mas distraído y nervioso de lo normal.

La semana anterior, Craig y Tweek habían ido a su última cita. La doctora le había dado un fecha de cuando los bebes nazcan. Entre el 24 al 26. Si, los bebes nacerían entre la semana de navidad, cosa que alegro a Tweek.

Tweek había cuidado de Craig, bueno siempre, pero ahora más que nunca. Quería que sus últimas semanas fueran las mejores, sus últimas semanas de embarazo.

….

Esa semana, los padres de Tweek habían ido a visitarlos. A Tweek no le agradaba mucho la idea pero al parecer a Craig sí. Marian, le había enseñado a Craig como tejer. Craig no tenia nada de experiencia en cuanto a manualidades se referían, pero quería hacerles algo a sus hijos. Entre los dos, habían hecho cuadros de telas pequeños de colores rosa, azul, morado, amarrillo y verde. Todos esos cuadritos los juntarían y se formaría una gran manta para los bebes. Al principio fue difícil para Craig, se le hacían demasiados nudos en la tela o no le salía bien. Marian siempre terminaba ayudándolo para así poder seguir con la tela. Al final, el resultado fue genial. Una gran y suave manta de colores, para los bebes. También habían hecho pequeños trajes para los bebes, de colores rosa y azules. Fue una buena idea hacerles algo a sus hijos.

-¿Craig?- la suave voz de Tweek llena la habitación y despierta a Craig. Craig se encontraba en la habitación, estaba cansado y deseaba descansar un poco-Craig, la cena esta lista. Mamá hizo una cosa rara, pero huele bien, es comestible- dijo Tweek

A Tweek nunca le había gustado la comida de su madre, siempre pensó que secretamente deseaba envenenarlo, con solo verla lo pensaba, pero siempre terminaba comiéndosela, sabia buena, a pesar de su apariencia.

Craig solo rio- Voy enseguida- dijo Craig, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y le daba la espalda a Tweek- solo quiero descansar un poco-

Tweek se encamina hacia la habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta suavemente el rubio a su novio.

-Sí, estoy bien- Craig suspira, cuando siente la mano de Tweek acariciar su espalda, solo estoy muy cansado es todo, pero voy a estar bien-

-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y descansar- Tweek solo se inclina y besa la frente de Craig- Duerme un poco, has estado muy nervioso esta semana- Tweek se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene y dice- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- se da la vuelta y abre los ojos sonriéndole- ¿Y Tweek?

-¿Si?

-Gracias-

-De nada- dijo Tweek sonriéndole-Ahora descansa ¿ok?-

-Ok- dijo Craig- Y guárdame un poco de esa comida rara

-Jaja, claro- Tweek sonríe antes de bajar las escaleras.

Craig solo cerro lo ojos y puso una mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo los suaves movimientos de sus bebes. Le gustaba esa sensación, la extrañaría cuando sus hijos nazcan, pero se alegra mucho cuando los tenga en sus brazos, eso sí. Craig deja escapar un suspiro y poco a poco se levanta. El quiere dormir, pero parece que los chicos quieren comer. se pone de pie y camina así escaleras abajo, con algo de flojera. Se acerca a la mesa del comedor y se sienta al lado de Tweek, sonriéndole a todos los de ahí.

-Hola cariño- dice Marian, con una sonrisa- Tweek dijo que no comerías, que no te sentías bien-

-Pues he hecho una excepción- dijo apuntando a su estomago. Tweek solo frota su abultado estomago de Craig, antes de levantarse y servir el palto de Craig.

-Bueno, pues me alegro que nos acompañes- dijo esta vez Richard con una sonrisa. Craig solo le devuelve la sonrisa antes de que Tweek regresara con su plato

-Bien a comer- dijo Tweek. Craig solo ve con cara de asco su plato. Coles de Bruselas

-Quítalos- dijo Craig mientras retiraba el plato lejos de él, solo para que Tweek, lo volviera a poner enfrente de el- No, en serio, quítalos-

-Tienes que comer tus verduras Craig- le dijo Tweek con severidad- Estas embarazado de mis hijos, y siempre y cuando lo estés, comerás lo que te dé- finalizo Tweek. Craig solo lo miro incrédulo, aunque era de esperarse. Esa semana Tweek le había dado de comer cosas sanas, nada de comida chatarra, lo cual extrañaba mucho Craig.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿no?- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, al ver que Tweek solo se encogía de hombros- No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿Por qué mejor no zanahorias o brócoli? pero esto no, no me gustan, son… son malos!-

-Vamos, no esta malo, solo tienes que acostumbrarte es todo- dice Richard mientras toma una de esas bolitas verdes y la mastica sin esfuerzo alguno-No tienes opción-

-Bien- susurra Craig y arruga la cara, y mira a su plato un segundo antes de tomar una de esas bolitas verdes y masticándola lentamente

-¿Ves? No es tan malo ¿Verdad? Tweek se ríe y mastica de nuevo su comida. Craig solo traga dificultosamente

-Solo lo hago por ellos- dijo de nuevo apuntando su estomago

…..

Después de esa horrible cena, o al menos para Craig. Tweek y Craig estaban en su habitación, ambos acostados pero Tweek con su cabeza en el redondo vientre de Craig, escuchando y sintiendo los suaves movimientos de sus hijos. A Tweek le gustaba eso, además escuchaba los suaves y rítmicos corazones de sus hijos. _Solo una semana más_

-Solo una semana más- dijo Tweek en voz alta. Craig obviamente los escucho y sonrió.

-Sí, solo una semana mas y estarán nuestros hijos aquí con nosotros- dijo Craig con un tono de emoción en su voz- Solo una semana más-

Tweek solo sonrió, y empezó a acariciar la panza de Craig, sintiendo las ligeras pataditas en su mano cuando la detenía

-¿Qué crees que sean?- pregunto Tweek, viendo a Craig a los ojos y siguiendo acariciando el vientre de Craig- ¿Crees que sean gemelos o mellizos?

Craig lo pensó un momento antes de responder- ¿Mellizos?- dijo Craig con una sonrisa

-Yo pienso gemelos, iguales a ti- dijo Tweek devolviéndole la sonrisa. Craig solo rio y solo siguió relajándose con Tweek recargado en su estomago

….

* * *

**Lo sé, aburrido -.-**

**Pero en el siguiente ya llega la acción, si es que así se dice verdad, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?**

**Cualquier error, lo siento, lo corregire despues n.n**

**¿Reviews? n.n **


	26. La Hora Llego, Conozcan a Sus Hijos

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs, aquí el capi 26 **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Parto de Craig. Si en este capi, Craig y Tweek ya tienen a sus bebes ^w^**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

_Semana 39_

_La hora ha llegado ¿Listo? _

…

Durante esa semana la emoción y ansiedad creció en ambos. Estaban emocionados pero a la vez asustados. En esa semana estuvieron preparando todo. Craig preparaba el cuarto de los bebes, al meno veces al día. Cambiando de lugar lo juguetes, los peluches, acomodando la cuna, los trajecitos para los bebes. Todo. Tweek solo se encargaba de que todo estuviera listo para el gran momento. La partera, Tweek había entrevistado a al menos 6 mujeres, hasta que llego la indicada, era muy joven, 26 años, pero la que más experiencia tenía que las otras, además de una ayudante. El lugar del parto (habitación de Tweek y Craig) también la había preparado, además de los materiales que tal vez vayan a necesitar. En pocas palabras esa semana fue la más excitante para ambos.

…..

_24 de diciembre, 06:30pm _

Era noche buena, un día más y navidad. La mañana paso tranquilas para Craig y Tweek. Los padres de ambos chicos habían invitado a Craig y Tweek a pasar la navidad con ellos, pero debido a las fechas habían negado rotundamente. Gregory y Pip, también los habían invitado pero no podían, al igual que Kyle y Stan, Clyde y Token. Nadie sabía la fecha exacta del parto de Craig, ya que Craig deseaba que primero nacieran para después darle el anuncio a cada uno. No fue hasta las 6 de la tarde que Craig empezó a tener por primera vez contracciones y reales.

-¿Tweek?- pregunto Craig. Tweek se encontraba arriba acomodando, de nuevo, todo para el momento.

-¿Si Craig?-

Craig solo entro a la habitación, antes de detenerse y doblare de dolor al sentir una contracción. Craig solo sostenía su estomago con una mano y con la otra se sostenía contra la pared. Empezó a respirar, tratando de relajarse, justo como le habían enseñado en clases. Tweek, al no recibir respuesta, se voltea solo para encontrar a Craig en esa posición.

-¡Craig!- Tweek se acerca rápidamente a Craig- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Tweek solo hace una pausa antes de preguntar de nuevo- ¿Son los bebes?-

Craig levanta la vista, encontrándose con la cara preocupada de su rubio. Se incorpora de a poco en poco, con ayuda de Tweek y lo mira a los ojos

-Habla a la partera- hizo una pausa. Tweek solo asiente rápidamente y lleva a Craig a la cama, donde se sienta y ve cada acción nerviosa de Tweek. Este solo tomo rápidamente su celular y marco rápidamente un teléfono. Sonó unos cuantos segundos, antes de que contestaran. Craig solo sonreía a su novio. Tweek estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba más de lo normal. Pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho antes de que una contracción fuerte lo golpeara, haciendo que se quejara de dolor. Tweek al escuchar a Craig, termina la llamada y se dirige rápidamente a él, quedando de cuclillas enfrente de él.

-Tra-tranquilo C-Craig, so-solo re-respira ¿ok?- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Craig y hacia fuerza. Craig solo cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiro, hasta que la contracción desapareció. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Tweek. Este solo temblaba y seguía apretando la mano de Craig.

-¿L-listo?- pregunto. Craig asintió con la cabeza. Tweek solo se sentó a lado de Craig y froto suavemente su espalda- La partera dijo que venía de inmediato, así que solo falta esperar- Craig solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, supongo que es lo que hay que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa. Tweek solo le correspondió el gesto

-¿Du-duelen?- pregunto el rubio. Craig solo asintió con la cabeza

-Sí, cada vez son más fuertes- dijo Craig, respirando profundamente. Tweek solo lo abrazo y beso su mejilla

-Tendremos a nuestros hijos, en unas horas- dijo Tweek, con emoción en su voz. Craig solo asintió con la cabeza

-Si, en unas horas tendremos a- AH!- Craig fue interrumpido de nuevo por otra contracción. Tweek solo toma de nuevo su mano y le repite una y otra vez que respire.

….

Media hora después las chicas, que atendería a Craig, llegaron. Una chica de 26 años, pelinegra y ojos azules, seguida de otra rubia de ojos aguamarina, tal vez de la misma edad que la primera. Los cuatro (Craig, Tweek y las dos chicas) se encontraban en la habitación. Craig se encontraba en la cama, acostado, y tapado con una sabana de la cintura para abajo. La pelinegra solo se encargo de revisar cuanto había avanzado Craig, antes del parto.

-Bueno Craig, el canal está abierto pero no lo suficientemente dilatado, abra que esperar- dijo la pelinegra, mientras se quitaba unos guantes de látex, con los que había revisado a Craig. Craig solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado, mientras cerraba las piernas (**eso sonó pervertido e.e**).

-¿Tardara mucho?- pregunto Tweek, quien estaba al lado de Craig, sentado.

-Tal vez unas horas más- dijo la rubia, que veía todo lo que pasaba alrededor con atención.

-Vendré en un rato a verte, si pasa algo nos avisan- ambas chicas se retiraron a la sala, mientras Tweek y Craig se quedaron en la habitación.

-So-solo una horas ma y tendremos a nuestros hijos en brazos- dijo Tweek con nerviosismo en su voz pero con un toque de emoción

-Sí, solo unas horas ma- Craig no pudo terminar la frase, antes de que una fuerte contracción llegara. Sostuvo la mano de Tweek, fuertemente y respiro.

-Shhhh cariño, respira, respira- le susurraba Tweek, mientras Craig seguía respirando. Serian unas largas horas.

…..

_24 de diciembre, 11:15pm _

Las siguientes fueron las ma agitadas para Craig y Tweek. Las contracciones se volvieron más fuertes y con más tiempo. Pero aun faltaba más. Las chicas habían dicho que no le faltaba mucho, pero aun había que esperar.

-Es-esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- decía Craig. Su voz sonaba cansada. Y estaba cansado. Solo había pasado, 4 o 5 horas en labor de parto.

-Me lo imagino jeje- dijo Tweek. Tweek solo hacia todo lo que podía, como frotar su espalda o dar masajes en los lugares que Craig decía que dolía más, al parecer, la espalda baja. Así que hay estaban, en la cama, Tweek detrás de Craig frotando su espalda y Craig gimiendo levemente por el dolor.

-A la próxima, tú tienes el siguiente- susurro Craig. Tweek solo rio

-No c-creo que sea posible, pero buen intento- dijo Tweek, mientras se inclino y besaba a Craig en la mejilla.

…

_25 de diciembre, 01:45am _

Las contracciones se hicieron más fuertes y más seguidas. Craig había roto bolsa hace unos minutos, mientras caminaban por la habitación. Las chicas le habían dicho que eso adelantaba un poco el parto y si que funciono. Ahora las parteras preparaban todo para el momento. Era cuestión de minutos para traer al mundo a dos bebes vivitos y coleados. Craig estaba cansado, pero aun faltaba camino por recorrer, y tenía estaba preparado.

-¿Estás listo? - dijo Tweek, quien estaba sentado atrás de Craig, sosteniendo su mano. Craig estaba recargado contra el pecho de Tweek, sosteniendo su mano firmemente. Ahora las contracciones eran al menos cada dos minutos y cada una hacía llorar a Craig. Este solo asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de Tweek. Craig deja escarpar un suave gemido y aprieta la mano de Tweek, esperando a que la contracción pase. La pelinegra solo se puso en frente de Craig, separando sus piernas, lista para el gran momento

-Bueno definitivamente estamos listos. Bien Craig, te explicare, cuando sientas una contracción, tomaras aire lo más que puedas y pujaras ¿ok? Cuando deje de contar esta diez vuelves a tomar aire y esperamos la siguiente contracción ¿ok?- termino de explicar. Craig aun aguantando el dolor, asintió.

La rubia coloca una cobija sobre el pecho de Craig, para cuando llegaran los bebes, estos estuvieran con sus madres. Craig solo sintió la siguiente contracción e hizo lo que le dijo la partera. Tomo aire y pujo lo más fuerte que podía, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser le decía que gritara por empujar, empujar, empujar…

-8, 9 y 10 respira- dice la pelinegra.

Craig, con el pecho agitado, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás contra el hombro de Tweek y cierra los ojos, gimiendo por el dolor y el agotamiento. El solo quiere que ambos salgan, que todo termine.

-Muy bien Craig, vamos, yo se que puedes, solo un poco mas- decía Tweek a su oído, aun sosteniendo su mano- ya casi llegamos, solo un poco mas-

Craig asiente, antes de sentir otra contracción y volver a pujar. Craig solo escuchaba la voz de Tweek, diciéndole que podía, faltaba poco y mas. Apenas podía escuchar a la partera. Craig solo apretaba los dientes y gruñía mientras empujaba con todo sus fuerzas.

-N-no puedo… Tweek no puedo!- grito Craig. sus ojos estaban llorosos debido a tanto dolor.

-Vamos Craig, casi llega, falta muy poco, vamos tu puedes cariño- le decía Tweek, besando su hombro.- Yo se que puedes eres fuerte, te conozco, vamos, yo estoy aquí, estamos aquí, vamos tu puedes- seguía animando Tweek a Craig.

Craig solo lloro y pujo. Tenia que hacerlo por sus hijos, tenia que hacerlo por sus hijos

Si puedo, si puedo, si puedo, pensaba Craig mientras pujaba con todo su ser. Después sucedió. El dolor se fue y Craig débilmente se deja caer en el pecho de Tweek. Momentos después un fuerte y penetrante llanto llena la habitación. Craig abre los ojos y encuentra al primero de sus hijos.

-Es un niño!- dijo la pelinegra. Puso al bebe en el pecho de Craig y la rubia empezó a limpiarlo. El bebe tenía el pelo negro y mucho, como Craig

-CRAIG! LO HICISTE! LO HICISTE! TENEMOS UN HIJO!- decía Tweek con emoción, sin poder detener las lagrimas de felicidad. Craig solo abrazo a su primer hijo y lloro también de felicidad.

-Lo hice, lo hice- decía Craig, viendo a su hijo. 10 minutos después llego al mundo la chica, de pelo rubio

-ES HERMOSA CRAIG!- gritaba Tweek feliz, aun llorando de alegría. Al fin después de nueve largos meses al fin conoció a sus hijos. El día más feliz para ambos. Todo ha cambiado para siempre, ambos saben, como sus gritos llenan el aire a su alrededor. Todo ha cambiado... excepto su amor por los demás.

…..

* * *

**¿Reviews? TwT**


	27. Esto Apenas Es El Comienzo

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Aquí el capi 27**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

…

Una de las chicas, pelinegra, limpio a los bebes cuidadosamente, revisando que estuviera respirando bien y demás. Les puso sus pañales, los vistió con su ropita de invierno, sus gorritos y los envolvió en sus cobijas, perfectamente abrigados para que no les diera frio. Otra de las chicas, rubia, atendió a Craig, y lo ayudaba a sentarse y le decía como tenía que alimentar a sus hijos, en lo que su compañera terminada de examinar a los bebes. Tweek, se había levantado y se sentó a lado de Craig, esperando también a que trajeran a sus hijos y así poderlos ver y cargar por primera vez. Ambas chicas caminaron y le entregaron a Craig y Tweek sus hijos. Tweek el niño y Craig la niña. Las chicas solo se retiraron de la habitación y dejaron a Tweek y Craig disfrutar de la compañía de sus hijos.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- susurro Tweek, besando a Craig. El pelinegro solo sonrió cansadamente -Muy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias… pero no lo pude haber hecho sin ti- dijo Craig, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tweek.

Los bebes empezaron a moverse en los brazos de sus padres y abrieron los ojos, parpadeando, y mirando hacia arriba. Su visión era borrosa pero pronto lograron ver a sus padres. Craig y Tweek solo sonrieron, esperando y si los reconozcan. Los bebes miraron curiosos a sus padres, como preguntándose quienes era. Craig solo sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, como si quisiera llorar.

-Hola bebes, soy su mami- dijo Craig. Los bebes reconocieron de inmediato esa voz y miraron a 'mamá'. Craig solo los saludo de nuevo.

-Y yo su papi- dijo Tweek, ya llorando de alegría, de nuevo. Los bebes solo voltearon a escuchar de nuevo esa voz, tan familiar que habían escuchado desde hace meses.

-Ahora si nos reconocen- dijo Craig, tranquilamente. Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos estuvieron en silencio un momento, los bebes solo veían a sus padres, queriendo saber que harán ahora.

-¿No crees que tengan hambre….?- pregunto Tweek. Craig solo se sonrojo al pensar que sería el, quien les diera de 'comer'

-No lo sé…. ¿Crees que tengan?- dijo el pelinegro ahora viendo a Tweek. Este solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te dijeron que les dieras de comer ¿no?- dijo Tweek, refiriéndose a las chicas que atendieron a Craig. Este solo miro a la pequeña, quien miraba a los ojos de su mamá. Craig solo suspiro

-Bien, lo hare, voltéate- le dijo a Tweek. Este lo miro con duda pero obedeció, quedando sentado en el borde de la cama y dándole la espalda a Craig.

Craig como pudo, se levanto la camiseta que tenia. Tweek giro levemente la cabeza y que se alegro cuando lo hizo. Esa visión lo hizo sonreír. Craig tenía a la pequeña cerca de su pecho, y esta chupaba con avidez el pezón de Craig. Pero lo que realmente le gusto de aquella imagen, fue lo pacifico que se veía Craig haciéndolo, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas (**por hacer eso obviamente**), y su mano acariciaba los cabellos rubios de la bebe que salían de su gorrito.

Tweek con su sonrisa que aun seguía allí, regreso de nuevo a la cama y se sentó al lado de Craig, acurrucándose cerca de él, aun con el niño en brazos.

-¡Te dije que no miraras Tweek!- exclamo Craig, sintiéndose avergonzado.

Tweek sonrió y beso la mejilla del pelinegro- Te amo-

…...

_25 de Diciembre, 6:15am_

…

Algunas horas después, Craig despertó. Miro alrededor de la habitación y esta estaba iluminada por una tenue luz, de seguro apenas amanecía. Paro su vista en la ventana, donde vio a un rubio, feliz y murmurado palabras de manera cariñosa al pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos. Craig, un poco extrañado, dirigió su mano a su vientre, plano, y recordó… no hace mucho había dado a luz a sus hijos. Sintió un ligero movimiento al lado de su pecho y miro hacia abajo. Ahí a su lado se encontraba su hija, viéndolo con ojos curiosos. Craig estaba acostado de lado y tenía a la bebe, rodeada con su brazo, abrazándola contra su pecho, brindándole calor. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Craig, un azul casi oscuro. Craig solo sonrió. Lentamente intento levantare para sentarse en la cama, sintiendo un dolor en el abdomen, gimiendo al sentarse completamente.

Tweek, quien aun tenía al niño en brazos y hablaba con él, escucho el gemido de Craig y volteo. Craig estaba en la cama, recargando contra las almohadas, que estas se recargaban contra la cabecera de la cama, y tapado con una cobija, de la cintura para abajo. Craig solo sostuvo suavemente a la bebe, acunándola a su pecho, sonriendo cuando la bebe gimió suavemente al ser recibida en brazos de su mamá. Tweek sonrió y se encamino hacia la cama, sentándose en el otro lado de la cama, aun con el niño en brazos, cerca de Craig.

-Hey- dijo Tweek, una vez al lado de el

-Hey- murmuro Craig. Su voz se escuchaba algo cansada

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Tweek en voz baja, mientras veía a su hijo, que acaba de despertar, tal vez al escuchar la voz de mamá

-Bien, solo me duele un poco el estomago y estoy algo cansado- dijo Craig. Dirigió su vista a la pequeña rubia y sonrió-Hey ángel- susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada y diminuta de su hija

Tweek solo rio entre dientes- es muy bonita ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio, viendo como la niña veía a sus dos padres y movía ligeramente sus manos. Craig asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar al niño que Tweek cargaba.

-¿Y él está bien?- pregunto Craig. Tweek solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió- Si, el está bien, es muy quieto- dijo volviendo a ver al niño pelinegro. Este tenía los ojos verdes oliva, casi claros, como los de Tweek-Se parecen a ti- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa. Craig solo sonrió- pero tiene tus ojos- dijo Craig.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, un cómodo silencio, donde solo disfrutaron la compañía del otro con sus hijos. Era increíble saber que ya estaban ahí y que ambos estuvieran bien y saludables. Ambos bebes estaban bien tapados, la niña con una cobija rosita y el niño con una cobija azul. Ambos tenían puestos su ropita de invierno, unos pequeños mamelucos, obviamente debajo de estos sus pañales, de color azul y rosa y tenían unos pequeños gorritos haciendo juego con su ropita. Estuvieron así en silencio un rato, pero ese silencio se rompió, cuando Craig recordó algo

-Por cierto…. Has llamado a nuestros padres, ¿verdad? Mamá quería que le avisara en cuanto nacieran- dijo Craig mientras miraba a Tweek

Tweek lo miro y sonrió- Si, mi mamá me pidió lo mismo. Si, hoy en la mañana les llame y dijo mi mamá que vendrá esta tarde, tus padres dijeron lo mismo. Estaban tan emocionadas las dos. Ambas decían que no podían esperar a conocer a sus nietos y Rubí también, ya quiere conocer a sus sobrinos-

Craig se encogió de hombros- No las culpo de estar tan emocionadas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos, cayeron en otro silencio cómodo, disfrutando de nuevo de sus hijos. El silencio se vio interrumpió cuando alguien toco la puerta suavemente. Craig, algo confundido, volteo a ver a Tweek, queriendo saber quien estaba con ellos. Tweek solo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y dijo 'pase'

Una chica pelinegra, seguida de una rubia, entró. Craig solo recordó de quienes se trataban. Estas entraron sonrientes, acercándose al borde de la cama, donde ambos padres se encontraban

-Hola, nuevos papis- dijo la rubia alegremente, su sonrisa se ilumino, al igual que la pelinegra, de ver a ambos padres con sus hijos en brazos-¿Cómo se sienten cargarlos?- pregunto esta vez la pelinegra.

-Increíble- dijo Tweek, viendo de nuevo al niño

-Tan increíble, es decir, los estuve cargando por meses pero ahora que realmente los estoy sosteniendo… es increíble- finalizo Craig, levantando levemente a la bebe y besando su pequeña frente. Ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Bueno, antes de irnos, deseamos revisar por última vez a los pequeños, como un chequeo médico, solo para procurar- dijo la pelinegra.

Ambos padres solo asintieron, entregándole a cada una un bebe. Las chicas tomaron a los bebes y los acostaron sobre la cama, destapándolos de sus cobijas. Revisaron su respiración, su temperatura, sus movimientos, sus sentidos (del oído, la vista, etc) y demás. Tweek y Craig solo veían desde el otro lado de la cama, nerviosos, los diferentes chequeos que les hacían. Ambas terminaron y volvieron a tapar a los bebes, y se los entregaron a Tweek y Craig de nuevo, pero esta vez. Craig con el niño y Tweek la niña. Ambas chicas se despidieron y recordaron a Craig que debía alimentar a los bebes, de nuevo. Craig solo se sonrojo, haciendo que Tweek riera. Esto apenas era el comienzo.

…

* * *

**Awww… tan tiernos los dos, y sus hijos X333**

**No soy de actualizar temprano y mas a estas horas, pero tengo que prestar la laptop y a la persona que se la entrego tarda horas en ella, así que mejor actualizo ahora.**

**27 capis y casi los 100 reviews, genial, no creí que tuviera tantos reviews. Ojala y me ayuden a llegar a ellos y más de 100, seria genial para este fic ;) **

**Actualizar pronto, en el siguiente capi vendrán los padres y tal vez amigos, dejen sus reviews ;)**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


	28. Conociendo a Madeline y Michael

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs **

**Aquí el capi 28 ^^**

**Perdon si hay errores ortograficos T.T**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone**

* * *

…..

_25 de diciembre, 3:15pm _

…..

Thomas y Beatriz fueron los primeros miembros de la familia en llegar a la casa de Craig y Tweek para visitar a los bebes y a los nuevos padres. Ambos adultos estaban entusiasmados y felices de por fin conocer a sus nietos….

-¡Oh chicos, son hermosos!-Exclamo Beatriz al ver a los pequeños bebes. De inmediato fue hacia la cama, donde Craig se encontraba junto con Tweek y los bebes-¡Que adorables!-

Tweek sonrió-Gracias-Murmuro viendo a la pequeña-¿Te gustaría cargarla Beatriz?

-¡Claro que sí!-

Mientras Tweek le entregaba a la bebe a la mujer rubia, Thomas se dirigió hacia donde estaba Craig, que estaba mirando desde su lado de la cama-Definitivamente son hermosos, hijo-Sonrió antes de darle a su hijo un abrazo.

Craig, algo sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió, contento de que su padre pudiera estar ahí para ver a sus nietos (**N/A: Si recuerdan que se pelearon ¿no?**)

-Y ¿Qué se siente ser abuelo ahora?-Pregunto el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa

-Bueno… aun no me acostumbro, aun no lo puedo creer, pero estoy seguro que lo sentiré cuando los cargue por primera vez-Thomas sonrió al ver al pequeño pelinegro en los brazos de Craig, que abría los ojos lentamente.

-¡Mira cariño!-Beatriz se dirigió rápidamente, pero con cuidado, hacia donde estaba Thomas, sonriendo ampliamente-Tiene los ojos de Craig-dijo poniéndose al lado de Thomas para que viera con detenimiento sus ojos. La bebe los había abierto, solo un poco, y podía ver un color azul, casi oscuro

Thomas la miro y acaricio su mejilla antes de cargarla en sus brazos-Esta bien, es mi turno de cargar a esta pequeñita… cuyo nombre no sabemos aun. ¿Ya escogieron uno?-Pregunto mientras sostenía la bebe en brazos.

Tweek y Craig se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, esa mañana habían decidido los nombres. Tweek fue el que hablo

-Madeline. Elegimos Madeline Elizabeth-

-¿Elizabeth?-

-Si-dijo Craig con una sonrisa

-Me gusta eso. Madeline suena bien, le queda-Thomas asintió lentamente antes de sentarse en la cama con su nieta-¡Hola linda!-dijo en voz baja-Yo soy tu abuelo y he estado esperando para conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo… aunque estoy seguro que tus padres también. Tienes suerte de tenerlos como padres-

Tanto Tweek como Craig se sonrojaron ante esto y observaron como Thomas seguía mimando a la pequeña.

-Oh, acabo de recordar-Dijo Beatriz de pronto-Rubí no pudo venir, tenía que arreglar unas cosas en la escuela, pero me dio que vendrá a verlos lo más rápido posible. Quería estar aquí para ver a sus sobrinos, pero no pudo venir. Pero le prometí que tomaría muchas fotos-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una cámara de su bolso.

-Aww, está bien-Craig se encogió de hombros, aunque le hubiera gustado que su hermanita estuviera ahí con ellos para conocerlos. Para su sorpresa, su hermanita Rubí había estado muy emocionada de conocer a sus sobrinos y convertirse en tía e incluso había comprado cosas para los bebes de Craig y Tweek-Asegúrate de decirle a Rubí que está bien, puede venir cuando quiera-dijo Craig a su mama, esta solo asintió con la cabeza, antes de empezar a tomar fotos de los bebes.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, solo se escuchada como Thomas aun hablaba con la pequeña y Craig y Tweek, este con su hijo en brazos, arrullando al pequeño. Hubo un pequeño y suave golpe en la puerta, y Tweek dijo un 'pase' en voz baja, y una señora de pelo castaño se asomara por la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamo Tweek

-¡Tweek!-

Marian entro a la habitación y sonrió ampliamente mientras ella se dirigía hacia Tweek y abrazar a su hijo-Hola cariño-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de levantar la vista y saludar a todos, detrás de ella Richard que también saludaba a los presentes-Hola-

-Hola-saludaron los demás

Marian camino por la habitación antes de llegar a Craig y abrazarlo suavemente. Craig solo le devolvió el gesto. Marian sonrió y se retiro.

-¿Y cómo te sientes querido?-Los Tweak no habían tenido muchos detalles por teléfono, solo que Craig había tenido a los bebes en casa, por lo tanto tenían algo de curiosidad.

-Estoy bien, solo algo adolorido y cansado… Pero bueno-Craig solo hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros antes de señalar a los demás en la habitación, pensando que sus suegros querían ver a sus nietos, al menos Marian, Richard ya se había adelantado, viendo a la pequeña en brazos de Thomas-Basta de hablar de mí. Tus nietos están aquí, así que tal vez quieras conocerlos-

El hombre pelirrojo sonrió antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia Marian, sabiendo que quería conocer a su nieta. Tweek hizo lo mismo y se levanto para que su madre pudiera conocer al pequeño. Marian y Richard vieron a los pequeños.

-Creo que no puedo cargarla más-Thomas rio entre dientes, moviéndose hacia el otro hombre-¿quieres cargarla?-

Richard asintió con entusiasmo y cargo a la pequeña, mientras Marian recibía con cuidado y suavidad al pequeño pelinegro. Ambos adultos miraron a los bebes y después se miraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-Hola pequeño- dijo la mujer castaña en voz baja mientras balanceaba ligeramente de lado a lado en un movimiento oscilante-Pero si eres un niño muy guapo, eres igualito a tu 'madre'. Eres igualito a mamá pero tienes los ojitos de papá ¿eh?-

-Pero que niñita más hermosa eres, eres igualito a papá pero con los bonitos ojos de mamá-dijo Richard mientras admirada a la pequeña rubia en sus brazos.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, antes de que alguien gritara el nombre de Craig y Tweek.

-¡Craig! ¡Tweek!

Los nombrados voltearon a la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera lentamente y entraran sus amigos. Clyde, Token, Kevin, Rubí, Damien, Pip, Christopher y Gregory entraron a la habitación y saludaron a los padres en la habitación.

-Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen?- dijo Tweek sonriente

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?-Clyde murmuro mirando a su alrededor-¡Venimos a conocer a los bebes!-exclamo de alegría, casi gritando, los adultos solo le hicieron un 'Shh' general y Clyde solo se calmo-Lo siento-

Pip, Gregory, Clyde y Rubí asintieron con la cabeza, mientras se movían rápidamente hacia donde estaban los padres de Tweek. Ambos lanzaron unos pequeños grititos de emoción y alegría al ver a los bebes. Pip tapándose la boca en estado de shock.

-¡Oh, son adorables!-Pip y Clyde dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡Son preciosos!-Gregory grito de felicidad, llevando sus manos al pecho.

-¡Tan lindos!-Rubí empezó a dar saltitos de felicidad.

Los tres adolescentes empezaron a mimar a los bebes, mirando como cada uno abrían los ojos, la pequeña rubia como Craig y pequeño pelinegro como Tweek. Los tres estaban emocionados y llorando de alegría.

Mientras, Christopher, Damien, Kevin y Token se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Craig.

-Son lindos-Dijo Damien encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa. Craig solo le sonrió

-¿Y como se llaman?-Pregunto Token, viendo a los padres y los demás mirar a los pequeños.

-La pequeña Madeline Elizabeth-dijo Craig, los demás asintieron con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el nombre-Y el pequeño Michael Joseph-termino Craig de decir

El resto de la habitación sonrieron al escuchar los nombres de los bebes. Eran perfectos.

-¿Puedo… cargar a uno?-Pregunto Chris, levemente sonrojado. Los demás (sus amigos) lo miraron sorprendido, pero Craig y Tweek sonrieron. Tweek tomo al niño de los brazos de su madre hacia los de Christopher. Este solo lo tomo al pequeño con cuidado y delicadeza. Chris sonrió emocionado mientras abrazaba al pequeño durante un tiempo, pasando un dedo por su cabello negro medianoche.

-Se ve como tu Craig- dijo Chris mientras pasaba al bebe a Damien, el pelinegro solo lo tomo con mucho cuidado.

Craig solo sonrió-¿Eso crees?-

Damien asintió, riendo suavemente-Tu vivo retrato-

Pronto el bebe paso a Token y Kevin, quienes lo miraban encantados.

Craig, al ver como su familia, la familia de su novio y sus amigos estaban encariñados tan fácil con sus hijos, le hizo romper a llorar. Era tan, tan grande el hecho de que su madre y padre y sus suegros, se ilusionaron tan fácil y llenaron de amor a sus hijos, era simplemente genial, además ver a su madre llorando de la emoción no ayudaba mucho, sus hormonas aun estaban todas locas y el solo… bueno, no lo podía evitar. Craig empezó a sollozar, extendió su mano y froto sus ojos, secando las lágrimas, pero antes de darse cuenta, Tweek estaba al borde de la cama.

-¿Estás bien Craig?-

-Si… solo estoy muy feliz-dijo Craig después de un momento y miro a Tweek, sonriéndole aun llorando. Luego miro a los demás a la habitación y les sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa feliz, cosa que impresiono un poco a los adultos.-Me alegro que estén aquí también. Madeline y Michael tienen suerte de tener unos abuelos y tíos como ustedes… es genial-

-Oh nosotros también estamos…. ¡Pero no llores!-Beatriz se rio antes de darle un abrazo suave a su hijo, tratando de ser cuidadosa.

-Es de felicidad, lo juro-

Tweek solo miro todo y dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad. El solo estaba… oh, estaba tan feliz y el estaba…. Bueno, era difícil de explicar, no encontraba las palabras exactas para describir ese sentimiento, pero era el mejor sentimiento del mundo. Porque… que era mejor que estar con tu novio, sus sanos hijos y sus amigos y familia que los apoya?

Bueno, nada, Tweek decía. Nada en absoluto.

…..

_Michael Joseph Tweak Tucker_

_Madeline Elizabeth Tweak Tucker_

_Nacieron el 25 de Diciembre del 2012 a la 1:50am y 2:00am, respectivamente_

…..

* * *

**Hola chicas! :DD**

**Hasta que me digno a aparecer con este fic u.u**

**Lo sé, creo que fue un mes sin actualizar, pero pasaron muchísimas cosas mientras escribía esto. Entre ellas, los apagones de mi compu ;A; que solo hacían que se borrara los capis de este fic, y claro como tengo la costumbre de no guardar hasta terminar, escribía un párrafo y al siguiente la compu se apagaba. Es desesperante. Ahora no se apaga tanto como antes pero aun se apaga xD**

**Además, el plan era terminar este fic antes de fin de año! Pero no pude T.T ahora solo espero terminarlo antes de regresar a la prepa -.-**

**Es posible que el siguiente capi sea el último, aun no lo decido muy bien, es posible que haya otro capi y después el epilogo o definitivamente el epilogo… ya vere como queda mejor :3**

**Además, creía que esta sería mi última semana de vacaciones, pero no. Entro hasta el 11 de Febrero, genial x3**

**Terminare este fic rápido, espero terminarlo antes de que se acabe el mes y así poder seguir con el Mpreg Dip, que por cierto quiero que lean y me digan que tal :3 **

**Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, se llama 'Un nuevo comienzo'**

**Ya sé, el titulo no es original pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa -.-**

**Pero en fin, espero que les gustara y demás. Espero sus reviews, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, lo que sea por tardar tanto TwT**

**Au Revoir, besos y abrazos**


	29. Style: Daniel Stan Marsh Broflovski

**Bonjour Cher Lecteurs**

**Bueno, después de una difícil decisión, pues, decidi hacer otro capi…. Sinceramente, me pone triste terminar esto, así que para que dure traje otro capi… pero es Style.**

**La ultima vez solo escribí un capi así que les hare otro :3**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park no me pertenece es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

…..

…..

_25 de diciembre del 2012, 6:15am _

…..

…..

-Parece que alguien necesita un cambio de panal-Dijo Stan con una sonrisa mientras cargaba cuidadosamente a su hijo de la cuna a la cama, acostándolo con cuidado. Las enfermeras le habían enseñado como cambiar y limpiar al bebe Marsh con exactitud. Desde esa mañana había aprendido como hacerlo y le alegraba hacerlo.

Sonriendo con cansancio, Kyle veía como su esposo terminaba de cambiar el pañal del bebe y acomodaba su ropita y el pequeño gorrito en su cabeza.

-Creo que he vuelto todo un profesional en esto-Dijo Stan con una sonrisa mientras levantaba al pequeño Daniel en sus brazos.

Kyle, personalmente, aun no había cambiado el pañal del bebé, porque aun no se podía mover del todo por el dolor. Estaba adolorido y también cansado por el parto, por lo que solo se podía levantar para ir al baño, e incluso para eso necesitaba algo de ayuda. El sabia que pronto estaría mejor y podría levantarse y cambiar al bebe, pero por ahora estaba muy feliz de que Stan podía tener todo bajo control.

-¿Puedo cargarlo ahora?-Pregunto el pelirrojo con ojos esperanzados, ya que acabada de despertar de su siesta y quería un poco de tiempo con su hijo.

-Claro-Stan sonrió y lentamente se quedo con el bebe unos segundos antes de que él se acerco a la cama y lo coloco suavemente en los brazos de su papi. Una vez que Kyle tenía el bebe cómodamente en sus brazos, el pelinegro se sentó en la silla, que estaba al lado de la cama de Kyle, y miro como su pelirrojo interactuaba con su hijo.

Kyle empezó a sentir contracciones la tarde anterior. Stan, emocionado y nervioso, llevo a Kyle al hospital, y ahí lo atendieron. Stan estuvo todo el tiempo con su pelirrojo. Estaba feliz, al fin conocería su hijo. Se preguntaba como seria. Si tendría su cabello o el de Kyle, sus ojos, su piel, todo. Después de varias dolorosas, cansadas, y desesperantes horas, su hijo llego al mundo. Pelinegro como él y de piel blanca y ojos verdes como Kyle. Era perfecto. Un niño de su sangre y la de Kyle. Su hijo y de Kyle. Era maravilloso, su rostro se iluminaba y de inmediato su ánimo estaba de lo mejor, no importara que pasara. Fue todo un espectáculo increíble que Stan estaba tan feliz de ver, teniendo en cuenta que el embarazo de Kyle, no fue todo rosa y arcoíris, y más con el humor de Kyle. Pero todo eso valió la pena, para Stan y para Kyle.

Suspirando feliz, el pelinegro sonrió a ver como Kyle le decía a Daniel lo guapo y lindo que era, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, que le decía lo amado y feliz que sería al llegar a casa con sus padres.

-Tiene tus ojos, ¿sabes?-dijo Stan con una sonrisa, tranquila y cariñosa.

Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza.-Si lo sé. Abrió los ojos un par de veces para mí. Me pregunto si sus ojos serán verdes o cambiaran… los ojos de los bebes pueden cambiar a veces-

-No lo harán-Respondió Stan simplemente al mirar al bebe dormido en los brazos de Kyle-Tendrá tus ojos, lo sé-Dijo Stan con seguridad, aunque ni tan seguro, es probable que si le cambian, podría tenerlos azules como los de él. Aunque siempre había imaginado un hijo con Kyle, pelo rojo como el fuego, lindos rizos, ojos azules y piel blanca. Pero el muchachito frente a él es simplemente hermoso. Pelo negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, ¿qué más puede pedir? Era perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

La imagen de su hijo con ojos azules hizo sonreír al pelinegro.

-Bueno como estas tan seguro, estoy seguro que no cambiaran-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo a su pareja y después al bebe.-Aunque un niño o niña con tus ojos seria genial. Me encantan tus ojos-

-Si… tal vez, en un futuro cuando tengamos otro veremos-dijo Stan parándose la de silla poniéndose al lado del pelirrojo. Kyle solo se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposo y sonrió. No pensó que Stan deseaba más hijos, que aunque el también quería, deseaba primero pasar tiempo con su hijo Daniel.

Daniel Stan Marsh Broflovski, había sido el nombre para el pequeño pelinegro.

…..

…..

_26 de diciembre, 1:38pm_

-Finalmente está en casa-Kyle susurro mientras entraba a su casa, Stan abriendo la puerta para él, y Kyle con el bebe en brazos. Kyle miro a Stan con una pequeña sonrisa, incapaz de creer que ese día estuvieran ahí. Realmente estaban entrando con su pequeño bebe a casa con ellos por primera vez.

-Es algo incapaz de creer ¿verdad?-Stan susurro antes de mirar a Daniel, quien dormía en los brazos del pelirrojo-Después de tantos meses de espera y luego el hospital… al fin esta aquí con nosotros… en su nuevo hogar-el asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y miro a Kyle, quien tenía los ojos llorosos. Stan solo beso su mejilla suavemente.

Kyle sonrió y respiro hondo-Lo sé-Dijo en voz baja, acariciando el pelo suave y negro de su hijo. Poco a poco Kyle camino por la casa hasta la sala. Aun se sentía algo adolorido. Ahora era raro, es decir nueve meses con una panza de embarazo y ahora con un bebe en brazos. Era una locura.

Sonriendo, Stan fue detrás de Kyle y Daniel, con la bolsa de las cosas del bebe del hospital, encontrando que estaba muy contento de estar en casa. No había salido del hospital desde que nació el bebe y después de días de ducharse y dormir allí, estaba feliz de regresar a su casa.

-¿Sabes algo?-Kyle hablo de pronto mientras se sentaba, poco a poco bajando hasta quedar sentado completamente.-Es un poco raro pensar que la última vez que estuve aquí… estaba embarazado, y ahora ya no lo estoy y nuestro hijo está aquí con nosotros-

-Apuesto a que es extraño-Dijo Stan mientras se sentaba al lado de Kyle y rodeaba sus hombros en un abrazo. Soltó un suspiro al ver que su casa era mucho más tranquila que estar en el hospital. La había extrañado.

-Me alegra que nuestros padres decidieran darnos tiempo para nosotros mismos-dijo el pelirrojo después de un momento de silencio, pensando que era agradable que sus padres y sus suegros habían sugerido que dejen a sus hijos instalarse y disfrutar de su primer día en casa con su hijo antes de que Daniel tenga otro tiempo para estar con sus abuelos.

Un silencio se formo en la habitación pero no era incomodo, era un silencio en el que solo dos padres disfrutaban de su hijo.

Pronto el teléfono de la sala rompió el silencio haciendo que el bebe Marsh despertara y empezara a sollozar.

-Aww… tranquilo bebe, todo está bien… Shh-Kyle cargo al bebe contra su pecho frotando en su espalda para tranquilizarlo un poco. El bebe solo gemía ligeramente. Stan tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Hola?-contesto Stan

-_¿Stan? Donde han estado, desde hace días he intentado buscarlos a ti y Kyle!-_Era Clyde. El pobre castaño estaba buscándolos desde hace un día y nada. Tenía algo importante que decir

-No estábamos porque hemos traído a un nuevo miembro a casa-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras veía como Kyle le daba de comer a Daniel.

-_¿Eh? ¿De quién hablan?-_dijo Clyde confundido. Hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro. Emocionado respondió-_No me digas que_-

-Exacto. Nuestro hijo ya nació y está aquí con nosotros- dijo Stan con orgullo. Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un grito que hasta Kyle lo escucho.

-¡_En serio!? ¡Wow! No lo vas a creer pero… ¡Craig y Tweek ya tuvieron a sus hijos también!-_exclamo feliz y emocionado de saber que otro bebe a llegado al mundo

-¡Que! ¡Cuando fue eso!-grito Stan, pero guardo silencio rápidamente para no molestar a Daniel. Kyle solo lo miro confundido-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Los bebes de Craig y Tweek nacieron-dijo Stan con una sonrisa. Kyle también sonrió.-¡Eso es genial!-

-Escucha Clyde, mándale a Craig y Tweek nuestras felicitaciones, iremos mañana a visitarlos, ahora solo queremos estar tiempo con nuestro hijo, ok?-

-_Ok, yo le digo a Craig y Tweek. ¡Y felicidades a ustedes también!-_exclamo Clyde-_¿Por cierto, como se llama?-_

-Daniel. Daniel Stan Marsh Broflovski-dijo Stan orgulloso. Se escucho una risa del otro lado y de nuevo una felicitación.

-_Ok, que tengan un bonito día, yo le digo a los demás, bye-_Clyde se despidió feliz y colgo. Stan dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se acerco mas a Kyle y a su hijo.

Si, la vida no podía ser más perfecta.

…..

…..

* * *

**Hola :DD**

**Bueno, como dije en un principio, decidi hacer otro capi, porque sinceramente me da tristeza terminar este fic T.T**

**Me enamore de el, no quiero terminarlo… pero ya va a llegar a su fin, así que… bueno, pronto vendrá el epilogo, por ahora le doy mas tiempo antes del final xD**

**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, de referencia antes de regresar a clases ¬¬ ojala me dieran mas vacaciones -.-**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado del capi y les haya gustado este Style. **

**Cualquier error lo siento, lo corregiré después T.T**

**Reviews?**

**Au Revoir besos y abrazos**


End file.
